mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas
by writer-dreamer
Summary: yo era una chica normal...hasta que apareciste y me hiciste estremecer con tu mirada, calentando mi cuerpo con tus manos...espere no verte de nuevo pero volviste como menos lo esperaba...RyoSaku en todo su esplendor y otras parejas tambien
1. Chapter 1 mi guardaespaldas

Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas

Capítulo 01: mi guardaespaldas

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana, iluminando a una joven que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una sábana blanca que hacia resaltar sus cabellos de color castaño chocolate. La joven comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras que sus manos parecían buscar a algo o a alguien, pero allí solo se encontraba ella. Mientras se levantaba, cubriéndose con la sabana, intento recordar que fue lo que ocurrido la pasada noche; de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándose a ver a un joven de cabello negro con destellos verdes y ojos ámbar que vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin abotonar.

La joven de pronto recordó todo de aquello noche, haciendo que la se sonrojara de tal manera que parecía un tomate, se dispuso a hablar:

-Veo que ya despertaste – se le adelanto el chico

-B..Bue..Buenos días ryoma-kun – dijo rápidamente la chica, que no pudo esconder su nerviosismo y su vergüenza.

-Buenos días a ti también ryusaki – respondió el chico de lo más normal - ….me estas tentando? – pregunto el chico con un tono de voz muy sexy.

-…A que te refieres? – pregunto la chica mirando al lugar donde el chico miraba y vio que la sabana estaba cayéndose, y que mostraba un poco de su pecho y una de sus bien formadas piernas. La chica se sonrojo hasta volver a ser un tomate, cubriéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

-NO MIRES! – grito la chica completamente avergonzada. El chico esbozo una sonrisa arrogante ante la reacción de la chica.

-No entiendo de que te avergüenzas cuando ya he visto todo - menciono el chico con una voz sensual, saliendo de la habitación para que la joven se vistiera.

La joven completamente avergonzada, mientras se cambiaba se puso a pensar:

"_Como fue que termine por tener mi primera vez con un chico como el_"

6 meses antes 

Una joven de cabello color castaño chocolate, tan largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y ojos castaños, se encontraba en el centro comercial esperando a su acompañante cuando dos sujetos se acercaron:

-Oye linda no quieres compañía – menciono uno de ellos.

La chica algo nerviosa y a la vez fastidiada respondió – no gracias, espero a alguien – lo dijo con una voz fría e indiferente.

-Vamos no seas aburrida – dijo el chico insistiendo, sujetando a la joven por el brazo.

-SUELTAME! – grito está.

A lo lejos un chico de alto de cabello negro y destellos verdes con ojos color ámbar vio lo que sucedía y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica y sujeto con mucha fuerza el brazo del chico que intentaba forzar a la joven y dijo:

-Que se les ofrece con mi novia? – dijo este con total calma.

-"_novia_" ?– pensó la chica sorprendida por lo que dijo el chico que recién había llegado.

El chico que había sujetado a la joven, soltándola por el dolor que causo la presión ejercida por el recién llegado dijo – te crees un héroe o qué? – los dos jóvenes miraron hostilmente al joven de ojos ámbar, lo cual ni inmuto al joven devolviéndoles la mirada, una feroz, y estos retrocedieron.

-Y piensas que te vamos a creer solo por qué apareces? – dijo este algo asustado.

-Bueno si no me creen por que no se los demuestro? – dijo este que ya se encontraba al lado de la chica con su brazo alrededor de ella.

-…? – la joven que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, miro interrogante al chico de ojos ámbar.

Se acercó a la chica, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y sin dar aviso beso a la joven, que no reaccionaba por la sorpresa. El beso se volvió más profundo, la joven seguía impactada y sintió como algo se introducía en su boca; sabia de que se trataba pero no podía hacer nada, en medio del acto pensaba:

-"_Que está haciendo? …su lengua!...haaa…no puedo pensar…mi mente….se pone en blanco_" – el beso llego a su conclusión dejando a la joven muy agitada.

-Ahora…quieren ver mas no me molesta pero… - el joven de mirada ambarina iba a continuar cuando uno de los chicos interrumpió.

-Tch…Vámonos de aquí – dijo uno, yéndose los dos.

-Bien se fueron….hey no vas a decir grac… - no llego a terminar al sentir como la mano de la joven impacto fuertemente en su rostro.

-Q…QUE CRE...CREES QUE HACES! – grito la joven mirando furiosa y algo avergonzada al joven.

-No tienes que ponerte violenta….porque te avergüenzas….no es como si fuera tu primer beso…o sí? – dijo este mientras se tocaba su mejilla roja por la bofetada. Miro la reacción de la chica y ella estaba completamente roja.

-Qué?...en serio? – dijo el sin creer a la conclusión que había llegado.

-Bueno no es como si importara mucho – dijo este con cinismo.

Estaba a punto de recibir otra cachetada pero la esquivo y la chica dijo:

-Pa…pa…pa…para ti tal vez sea algo insignificante pero para mí es algo muy especial – al mencionar esto, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia los ojos ambarinos del chico.

-"_Que ojos tan bellos_" – pensó la joven sin darse cuenta como su enojo se desvanecía causado por la sexy mirada del chico – "_Pero que estoy pensando_" – se dijo así misma, sacudiendo de un lado a otro su cabeza como para que esa idea se fuera de su mente.

-SAKUNOOO! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Era una chica con el cabello castaño casi del mismo color que el de la joven, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, esta agitaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-Tomoka – dijo esta en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que el chico escuchara.

-"_tomoka?...donde he escuchado ese nombre" – _pensó el joven – "_bueno no importa"_

-Veo que llego alguien que conoces. Yo me voy – dijo este poniéndose en marcha hacia su destino.

-Oye aun no termino de hablar contigo – dijo está viendo como el chico se alejaba y movía su mano en señal de despedida.

-Quien se cree que es? – se dijo la joven a sí misma.

El joven pasó al lado de la chica que nombro a sakuno, tomoka vio fascinada por lo apuesto que era. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amiga:

-Pero quién es ese bombón? – dijo la chica algo excitada – como no me lo presentaste, te lo tenías escondido verdad? – volvió a decir está en un tono algo coqueto.

-Pero que dices? – dijo sakuno algo ofendida – solo es un grandísimo pervertido – dijo esta con un tono de total enojo.

-eh?...pervertido?...por qué dices eso? – dijo ella sin comprender a que se refería su amiga.

Sakuno se sonrojo al recordar el intenso beso que le dio el chico de hermosos ojos ámbar, sin duda era algo que no podría olvidar en un tiempo.

-"_Ahora que lo pienso no se su nombre_" – pensó sakuno

-Bueno dejando al sexy chico que te dejo embobada – dijo tomoka con un tono de sarcasmo y risa.

Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate y grito – TOMOKA! Ess..Eso n..no..es cierto – dijo la última frase con total nerviosismo.

-jajaja – se comenzó a reír tomoka – solo bromeo, aunque tengo curiosidad de quién es?...porque creo haberlo visto en algún lado – dijo esta con una seriedad que casi nunca se le ve.

-Lo conoces? – pregunto sakuno interesada.

-No lo sé…creo…pero no estoy segura – respondió tomoka tratando de no mostrar interés, pero algo en su interior le dijo que ese chico si lo había visto en algún lugar – pero lo vi contigo, no deberías conocerle tú?

-No lo conozco, solo me ayudo con unos pesados que me estaban fastidiando – respondió sakuno – aunque él también es un pesado – comento sakuno.

-bueno es obvio que intentaran ligar contigo, ya que posees un cuerpazo que no va de acuerdo con tu edad de solo 15 años y no solo eso sino que posees un rostro de modelo - dijo tomoka con total naturalidad.

-No lo digas así, además tú no te quedas atrás también eres muy bonita, el nuestra escuela siempre se te confesaban pero tú nunca aceptaste a alguien, podrías conseguir a cualquier chico que quieras ya que tienes una muy buena figura y eres muy coqueta – menciono sakuno, logrando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

-Pero no me sirve de nada todo lo que has mencionado si no consigo al chico que amo – respondió tomoka dejando de lado su hermosa sonrisa y poniendo una melancólica.

-Aun piensas en kunimitsu-san – hablo sakuno con preocupación.

-yo..no lo hago ya – dijo tomoka con unas lágrimas en sus ojos – no es más que un idiota que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

-Tomoka….no me gusta todo ese odio que le tienes guardado – dijo preocupada por su amiga – solo te hará daño a ti.

-Olvidémonos de los tontos chicos hoy…vamos a divertirnos – dijo tomoka frotándose los ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas.

-…Claro – dijo sakuno un tanto triste por mencionar el nombre del chico.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial viendo ropas y zapatos, luego fueron a una cafetería para descansar un momento y almorzar.

-Ne…sakuno – dijo tomoka – como va tu inscripción en la seigaku. Yo ya estoy completamente inscrita.

-Pues…ya casi está completa pero yo hice todo, mis padres estaban ocupados solo les lleve los papeles para que necesitaban ser firmados, pero los de la inscripción me dijeron que para lo último se necesitaba que mis padres o mi tutor vayan – menciono la chica un tanto confundida por lo que le dijeron.

-Ahh….entonces lo que te falta es eso – dijo tomoka con un tono de saber qué es lo que faltaba.

-….? Tu sabes que es lo falta? – pregunto sakuno con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir ya que es mejor que te lo expliquen en la seigaku– dijo tomoka entusiasmada.

"Porque tanto entusiasmo?" pensó la chica el comentario de su amiga.

-Bueno….ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos – menciono sakuno haciéndose la indiferente ante el comentario de tomoka.

-Bien, cuéntame todo después que completes toda tu inscripción – se despidió tomoka, yéndose en la dirección contraria a la de sakuno.

Había unos coches esperando por las chicas, nada llamativo ya que causaría mucho escándalo. Una vez en su casa, la cual era mejor decir mansión, sakuno se dirigió a la oficina de su padre para tratar de arreglar el tiempo para ir a terminar su inscripción.

-Otou-san?...Estas ahí? – Hablo sakuno mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho de su padre.

-Adelante princesa – dijo la voz de Akaike Ryusaki, era un hombre de porte imponente que a la vista de todos era el más serio director de todos ya que es el dueño de las empresas ryusaki; pero delante de su familia era el hombre más tierno y cariñoso jamás visto – dime, quieres algo?

-Lamento interrumpir, pero quería saber si tienes tiempo para ir a la seigaku y terminar los últimos trámites de mi inscripción – dijo ella con un tono de respeto total.

-No tienes que ser tan formal soy tu padre – dijo este con un tono suave que hizo que sakuno se tranquilizara – Y si, el próximo lunes iremos a terminar con tus papeles.

-Gracias otou-san – dijo con alegría y se acercó a abrazar a su padre.

-De nada mi princesa – dijo este con cariño acariciando su cabeza.

El paso de una semana, para la chica fue una tortura ya que estaba más que apresurada a inscribirse. Se encontraba con su padre viajando en una limosina con dirección a la seigaku.

-Otou-san, sabes de que se trata el ultimo tramite? – dijo ella mirando a su padre con interés.

-Ah sí, me olvidaba que no sabes acerca de eso – dijo su padre.

-Eso? – dijo ella sumamente interesada en el tema.

-Bueno veras la seigaku, como debes saber, es una escuela prestigiosa en la que van los hijos de empresarios, gente con talentos tanto en los deportes como en los estudio; así que para su seguridad hay un último trámite aparte de la inscripción que debe ser atendido tanto por el alumno en cuestión como sus padres – dijo el padre de sakuno con un sonrisa.

-Seguridad? – dijo ella con cara de no entender.

-La seigaku tiene muchos secretos… cuando lleguemos se te explicara como es debido, así que solo espera….okey? – dijo este esperando la afirmativa de su hija.

-bueno – dijo sakuno con decepción. Que era tan importante que ni su padre ni su mejor amiga se lo decían, y cuáles eran los secretos del que habla.

Una vez en la oficina del director tanto sakuno como su padre, la conversación comenzó:

-Les doy la bienvenida a la escuela superior de seigaku que anexa con la universidad del mismo nombre, esta escuela es la cual muchas de las familias de grandes empresarios eligen. Claro que también hay otros tipos de alumnos, como aquellos que destacan en el campo de los deportes tambien como en el de los estudios – dijo el director como si de una propaganda de televisión se tratase, continuo – apuesto que la señorita aquí presente se pregunta a que se debe que sea necesario que sus padres vengan para concluir con el ultimo tramite, verdad?

-así es – respondió sakuno asintiendo con la cabeza.

-bueno déjeme explicarle, como ya mencione los hijos de empresarios así como chicos con talentos asisten a esta escuela – sakuno escuchaba con atención al director para saber de qué trataba todo – así que es necesario que haya gente que cuide de estos chicos y no me refiero a simples guardias que vigilan las instalaciones– dijo este.

-entonces a que se refiere – sakuno no pudo soportar las vueltas del asunto y quiso llegar al grano del asunto de una vez.

-A lo que me refiero es que a cada alumno se le da un guardaespaldas personal – dijo este con total calma, mientras sakuno se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-N...NOOOOO! – dijo está a todo pulmón haciendo entender que se oponía a la idea –no quiero a un señor siguiéndome a cada momento por la escuela.

-Tranquila señorita déjeme terminar – menciono el director tratando de calmar a la joven – es cierto que he dicho guardaespaldas, pero estos son especiales.

-especiales? – dijo sakuno que aún no estaba contenta con la idea.

-Si estos guardaespaldas son chicos de su edad – soltó la noticia el director – además que también son estudiantes aquí en al seigaku.

El director iba continuar la explicación cuando fue interrumpido por sakuno.

-Como que son chicos de mi edad? – pregunto sakuno algo alterada con la noticia.

-Ya llegamos a esa parte – dijo el director – esta escuela tiene muchos secretos, vera debe de haber escuchado de "_**clans of blood**_".

-Sí, creo que solo era un antiguo rumor – dijo sakuno con total asombro por que ese nombre lo dijera alguien tan serio como el director de la escuela seigaku – eran unos asesinos que servían a los más poderosos en el pasado, pero que se volvieron locos y comenzaron a matar indiscriminadamente, incluso se dice que aún siguen entre nosotros hasta estos días.

-bueno ese rumor tiene más de 150 años en el oído público – dijo este mirando el asombro de la chica – lo que se dice de estos clanes es que son gente que se especializa en el asesinato y que se volvieron locos atando a cualquiera, pero eso solo se debió al estado de guerra que presento nuestro país en su tiempo, la verdad es que estos clanes eran un grupo de personas que tenían como finalidad la protección de las más distinguidas familias. Es decir que criaban a sus hijos para que se convirtieran en los mejores guardaespaldas que pueda haber, pero con el paso del tiempo el rumor decía que eran asesinos ya que participaron en la guerra.

-Ya veo…entiendo eso, pero qué relación tienen con seigaku? – pregunto muy interesada en el tema.

-Bien ya sabe mucho así que no le hará daño saber un poco más – dijo este no muy sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica – cuando el rumor que los difamaba se propago hasta los oídos de la gente común los clanes decidieron pedirles un favor a las familias que protegían. Y esa era la creación de una escuela donde sus hijos pudieran tanto estudiar como entrenarse para que sigan siendo guardaespaldas de las familias, pero esa idea no era fácil de cumplir aunque estuvieran de acuerdo, entonces las familias decidieron que la escuela no solo seria para ellos sino que sería una escuela también para los hijos de las familias y que en secreto los hijos de los clanes se entrenaras en las instalaciones. Con el paso del tiempo las muchas de las familias se desintegraron, entonces los clanes decidieron no solo servir a las familias sino que a todo aquellas personas de importancia en la sociedad, la escuela cambio sus valores y decidieron aceptar a todo chico que fuera en un futuro una gran ayuda a nuestro país.

Al término de la explicación del director, sakuno se quedó sorprendida por los orígenes de la escuela que tanto quería asistir. Pero entendió el porqué de los guardaespaldas, como eran gente distinguida no podía estar completamente seguros aunque no ocurriese nada por el momento.

-ahora con respecto a su anterior pregunta del porqué son chicos de su edad – dijo este pensativo, sakuno ya se había olvidado de esa pregunta – fue por lo que usted dijo, es incómodo para un chico de 15 años tener un señor cuidándolo(a), además de que si fueran obvios también seria incomodo así estos chicos los cuidan aun siguiendo su vida escolar común, claro que lo que se recomienda es que solo sepa usted sepa el nombre de su guardaespaldas pero no es obligatorio. Los demás puntos a tratar se los dirá su guardaespaldas cuando lo conozca.

-pero aun así… - dijo ella ya no muy convencida con su anterior negativa.

-es obligatorio que tenga un guardaespaldas señorita – dijo el director.

-está bien – dijo derrotada.

-señor akaike usted solicito al clan Echizen no es verdad? – pregunto el director.

-Así es tengo un conocido así que será todo más cómodo para mi hija sabiendo que es un conocido mío – dijo el señor ryusaki que había permanecido callado durante toda la explicación.

-Bueno debo informarle que el jefe del clan como su hijo ambos han tenido que atender un asunto urgente así que no vendrán en estos momentos – menciono el hecho un tanto apenado por las molestias – pero me dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo vería en su casa para arreglar los detalles.

- ya veo, no se preocupe él siempre ha hecho todo a su propio ritmo no me molesta – dijo el padre de sakuno muy calmado.

Padre e hija se retiraron con destino a su hogar.

Sakuno una vez en su alcoba se lanzó a su en señal de cansancio por todo lo que se enteró hoy. Tirada en su cama sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedarse completamente dormida y entonces, comenzó a soñar:

_Se encontraba en un lugar conocido por ella era el centro comercial en el que estuvo con tomoka pero estaba vacío no había nadie, comenzó a caminar hasta ver a una persona que estaba de espaldas pero que le resultaba muy familiar, se acercó y dijo:_

_-hola…sabes dónde están todos – no recibió repuesta –holaaa?_

_Se acercó más a él y este volteo lentamente sorprendiendo a sakuno, y lo que vio fue unos ojos color ámbar que le daban una mirada sexy, también con una sonrisa arrogante; este dijo:_

_-No hay nadie….solo somos tu y yo – dijo este con una voz sexy que estremeció a la chica, comenzó a acercarse a sakuno hasta estar junto en frente de ella que parecía como hipnotizada por aquellos ojos._

_El joven la tomo de la barbilla mientras que con la otra mano tocaba suavemente los labios de sakuno, entonces con su pulgar hizo que separara sus labios y abriera un poco su boca; acto seguido, el chico acerco su rostro al de ella introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la joven dándole un beso de lo más intenso, usaba su lengua para entrelazarla con la de sakuno, mientras que este hurgaba en lo más profundo provocando en sakuno un calor en todo su cuerpo._

_-"mas…mas…necesito más que un beso" – pensó ella._

_El joven terminó con el beso dejando a una sakuno muy agitada y caliente, el joven susurro en su oído – no me has olvidado verdad, tus labios, tu corazón y __**tu cuerpo**__ me necesitan – dijo resaltando más lo último, puso sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a besar a sakuno en su cuello, sus manos comenzaron a descender acariciando sus piernas pasando luego a tocar su trasero. Sakuno lanzaba gemidos ahogados pero sexys y provocativos mientras que ponía una de sus manos en sus manos en la nuca del chico mientras decía en su oído:_

_-Mas…mas…tócame más…hazme tuya…hazme enloquecer – _repentinamente despertó por los ruidos de alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación.

-sí, quién es? – pregunto algo soñolienta

-señorita su padre la llama – dijo la sirvienta de nombre miyu, de unos 17 años.

-dile que en un momento voy miyu – respondió sakuno

Se levantaba y comenzó a recordar el sueño que tuvo, se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

-"_como pude soñar algo así, además por que con ese pervertido"_ – se dijo así misma tapándose el rostro con las manos – "_que estará haciendo ahora"?_ Debo de dejar de pensar en el –se dijo así misma molesta, ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba con él y ese beso, pero nunca algo como lo de hoy.

Se dirigía al despacho de su padre y miro la ventana dándose cuenta que ya era de noche.

Se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de su padre, iba a tocar cuando escucho unas voces desde el otro lado y supo que su padre no estaba solo pero no reconocía la voz de la otra persona solo sabía que era de un hombre. Después de escuchar por un rato una conversación la cual no encontraba ningún sentido se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Knoc..Knoc…knoc

-Adelante – dijo el señor akaike ryusaki.

-hola, otou-san me llamabas – dijo ella de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

-Hai…déjame presentarte al señor Nanjiroh Echizen, el líder del clan Echizen y un antiguo amigo – dijo el señor con un tono muy alegre.

-mucho gusto señor Echizen mi nombre es….-dijo ella siendo interrumpida.

-Sakuno ryusaki – dijo este con total confianza, sorprendiendo a la chica – 15 años de edad, cumpleaños 14 de enero, diestra, acaba de despertar alrededor de 15 minutos, al parecer trenzas tu cabello, altura 1.55m, peso… - iba a continuar pero es interrumpido.

-C…co..mo sabe eso – dijo nerviosa y asustada la joven.

-perdónalo sakuno – dijo su padre – y tú deja de acosar a mi hija Nanjiroh.

-jajaja…perdón señorita…en nuestro clan nos enorgullecemos por nuestra información – dijo este con una sonrisa bufona – bueno vayamos al grano sobre los detalles sobre su guardaespaldas.

-Eto…será usted? – dijo algo desanimada y sin intención de disimularlo.

-jaja…no se preocupe no seré yo, creo que el director ya le dijo que los guardaespaldas de los estudiantes son mayormente de su edad…aunque debo de decir que aún me veo joven no? – dijo nanjiroh en tono de broma.

-jejeje… - rio suavemente sakuno ante la no muy graciosa broma.

-Bueno nanjiroh dinos ya quien será el guardaespaldas de mi niña? – dijo este muy interesado.

-Niña..? Pero si lo único que veo es a una joven muy bien crecida – dijo este bromeando. Sakuno se sonrojo ante el comentario del señor – bueno dejemos las bromas y halagos a un lado. El guardaespaldas de esta señorita será nada menos que el mejor de mi clan….mi hijo Ryoma.

-Tu hijo? – Dijo akaike ryusaki asombrado – pero creí que aún no estaba en condiciones de trabajar como guardaespaldas.

-eso era en el pasado, ahora es el casi tan hábil como Ryoga y como yo – dijo con total orgullo – no hay nadie mejor para cuidar de la princesa de la corporación ryusaki.

-y donde esta? – pregunto sakuno un tanto curiosa de conocer al que sería su guardaespaldas.

-está en el baño – dijo su padre – cuando llegaron los dos creí que solo me lo querías presentar pero ya veo que no.

De repente alguien toco la puerta y el señor ryusaki dio la señal para que entrase. Y vio como un joven buen mozo de cabello negro con destellos verdes y ojos color ámbar entraba, vestía un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata verde.

Sakuno miro asombrada al joven – "_era el chico que me beso en el centro comercial…y con el que acabo de tener un sueño de los más atrevido" – _pensó la joven de ojos castaños.

-Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen…a partir de este día seré su guardaespaldas personal…espero que nos llevemos bien mi laidy – dijo con total cortesia haciendo una reverencia.

- Oh…shonen desde cuando eres tan cortes? – dijo nanjiroh con el fin de molestarlo.

-Cierra la boca viejo pervertido… - dijo este con una sonrisa de ingenuidad. Sorprendiendo a los ryusaki por su cambio de actitud.

-Tu…tu… eres el chico que me beso en el centro comercial – dijo sakuno en voz alta señalando acusadoramente a ryoma, captando la atención de los presentes.

-….?nos hemos visto antes – dijo este con una mirada de total confusión.

-No te hagas el inocente que no te queda – dijo sakuno muy molesta por la aparente ignorancia hacia el asunto del joven de mirada ámbar.

-Que es lo que tienes que decir al respecto – dijo el señor ryusaki mirando algo molesto al joven por el comentario de su hija.

-Señor… - dijo este con un rostro serio – no sé de qué está hablando la señorita – termino ryoma cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa hipócrita de no saber nada.

-"_Como puede ser tan hipócrita"_ – pensó sakuno con una cara de fastidio – aunque no recuerdes, no me agrada así que no lo aceptare como mi guardaespaldas – termino esta son una contundente negativa.

-Señorita ryusaki, tanto su padre como yo sabemos que la actitud de ryoma deja mucho que desear y dejando a lado el hecho si fue ryoma o no el chico que la beso….puedo asegurarle que él se toma su trabajo muy enserio y que llegara a ser no solo alguien de su confianza si no que puede llegar a ser un gran amigo suyo – dijo Nanjiroh con un rostro serio rebosante de confianza en su hijo.

La joven se lo pensó un poco y decidió aceptarle – está bien le daré una oportunidad…pero si no llego a confiar en el quiero que deje de ser mi guardaespaldas – dijo la joven muy seria también.

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá mi laidy – respondió ryoma con el tono más cortes que pudo.

-Bueno dejando ese tema aclarado….tengo algo que preguntarte ryoma-kun – dijo akaike ryusaki con un rostro muy serio – aparte del hecho que cuidaras a mí hija quisiera que le enseñaras defensa personal – dijo este sorprendiendo a sakuno.

-Pero papa porque tengo que aprender – dijo sakuno algo molesta por no consultarle ante.

-Es una petición de tu madre – dijo este un tanto tembloroso. Cosa que no dejo pasar Nanjiroh Echizen.

-Aahh….ya veo – dijo sakuno con un tono algo asustado y bajando la cabeza.

-Jajajaja….veo que shanna es la que sigue llevando los pantalones en la casa – dijo riéndose alto, tratando de molestarlo.

-Nanjirohh!...no molestes que no sabes cómo es cuando se enoja – dijo con enojo el señor de la casa por el comentario de su amigo

-Tienes que saber controlar a tu esposa como yo lo hago con la mía – menciono el jefe del clan echizen con total seguridad.

-Eeehhhh….oíste eso madre….el viejo dice que te tiene controlada – todos voltearon a ver como ryoma tenía un celular pegado a la oreja y con rostro de satisfacción absoluta – que?! Quieres hablar con el…y que le avise que su preciada colección va para el incinerador….

-Nooooooo…lo siento querida….de verdad lo lamento mucho….. No volveré a decir nada tonto de nuevo….si lo que tú digas – comenzaron a hablar nanjiroh y rinko echizen cuando ryoma le dio el teléfono a su desesperado padre.

-Ejem…bueno como iba diciendo sobre lo entrenar a la señorita – dijo ryoma, sorprendiendo a todos ante su indiferencia a la discusión telefónica de sus padres.

-Bue..bueno como decía quiero que entrenes a sakuno….es eso un inconveniente en tu labor – dijo mirando a ryoma.

-En lo absoluto si es lo que desea lo hare, ahora si me disculpa – dijo ryoma acercándose muy de cerca de ella.

-"_Po…por que se acerca?...ahhh…su aroma es tan sexy…mi cuerpo se siente caliente de nuevo" –_ pensó la chica que tenía al chico delante suyo.

Ryoma le dio un abrazo, comenzando a poner más fuerza en el abrazo, empezó a mover sus manos pasándolas por el cuello de sakuno y bajándolas sintiendo sus brazos para luego llegar a su cintura y terminar tocándole las piernas; todo eso lo hizo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. El señor ryusaki que presencio todo se notaba como estaba a punto de arrojarse a golpear a ryoma pero este se contuvo solo diciendo:

-QUE CREES QUE LE HACES A MI HIJA MOCOSO! – grito este, logrando que todos los empleados de la mansión saltaran del susto.

Mientras sakuno se recuperaba del sonrojo y de la sorpresa de que su cuerpo entero fuera tocado por su actual guardaespaldas, el chico volteo hacia el señor ryusaki que estaba más que molesto por el acto del joven, este dijo:

-Que hago?...pues una inspección….no es obvio – dijo este de lo más tranquilo, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-…? – el señor ryusaki lo miro interrogante sin cambiar el rostro de total enojo.

-Vera en el clan echizen nosotros podemos agudizar voluntariamente cualquiera de nuestros sentidos, en este caso agudice mi sentido del tacto y así no solo ver la condición física de la señorita sino también las áreas que debemos fortalecer antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento – comenzó a explicar el joven echizen a los ryusaki - nosotros somos algo como un gran examen físico externo e interno….por supuesto que las personas que no saben eso pueden creer que esto es acoso sexual , pero nuestro único propósito es el de obtener información….claro que hay excepciones como el pervertido de allá – termino señalando a nanjiroh que aún se disculpaba con su esposa.

-Bi..bien por ahora creeré lo que dijiste – dijo akaike ryusaki no muy convencido con la explicación del joven – y, a que conclusión llegaste.

-la señorita presenta buena flexibilidad, supongo que estudio valet – dijo este dejando sorprendidos a padre e hija por su afirmada deducción – buen balance, pero no hay resistencia ni fuerza.

-Asi que mi laidy – dijo el mirando a sakuno intensamente e hizo que ella se estremeciera como si la estuviera devorando con la mirada – comenzando sus clases en seigaku se unira al club de tennis, pero déjeme decirle que solo hay un club de tennis y que las mujeres entrenan tanto como los hombres, pero descuide nadie ha muerto…asi que estará bien….okey? – dijo este dándole una sonrisa maliciosa a sakuno.

-Oo..okey – dijo sakuno pensando: "_Así fue como comenzó mi vida al lado de este sádico chico del cual nadie conoce su verdadera naturaleza"._


	2. Chapter 2 Mi primer día en seigaku

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 02: mi primer día en seigaku.

Una joven muy cómoda en su alcoba, se disponía a recordar el primer día en la escuela que tanto quería entrar desde que escucho de él; dando paso aún muy sonoro suspiro en señal de que fue un dia muy pesado. Se acercó a su escritorio y de unos de los cajones de la mano derecha, extrajo un pequeño cuaderno de color rosa, el cual se dispuso a abrir y comenzar a escribir los hechos más sobresalientes en la escuela de sus sueños que ahora era de sus pesadillas, agradeciendo por eso a su arrogante, tonto, sádico, pero sexy y muy apuesto guardaespaldas…Ryoma Echizen.

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy desperté creyendo que este día sería el mejor de todos cuando supe por mi inseparable, pero muy gritona, amiga de la infancia tomoka que íbamos a estar en el mismo salón…..pero con lo que no contaba era lo que pasaría cuando llegara a seigaku":_

-mmm…. – despertaba una joven de cabello castaño chocolate frotándose los ojos.

-Qué hora es?...aún tengo tiempo, pero lo mejor será levantarme sino tal vez me duerma de nuevo... – se dijo mientras bostezaba y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

La joven se preparaba calmadamente ya que disponía del suficiente tiempo. Terminados los preparativos y ya habiendo desayunado se dirigió hacia el vehículo que la llevaría a la escuela seigaku.

-Señorita esta lista? – pregunto la sirviente de nombre miyu que era la conductora del vehículo.

-….Miyu? – dijo sakuno un tanto sorprendida por ver a la sirvienta como conductora – sabes manejar?

-Sí, hace mucho – dijo la sirvienta con orgullo – desde ahora yo seré quien la deje en su escuela.

-Bueno eso me alegra…gracias, ahora vamos que quiero llegar temprano – dijo sakuno alegre ya que ella se llevaba de maravilla con miyu como si fueran familia.

-A la orden señorita – miyu muy emocionada por lo que dijo sakuno comenzó a conducir.

Mientras viajaba veía pasar a muchos estudiantes de diferentes escuelas y de diferentes grados, algunos con calma y otros corriendo con desesperación aun siendo muy temprano. Ya viendo desde su ventana la escuela seigaku comenzó a tomar sus cosas para poder bajar del vehículo.

Ya el puerta de la escuela – nos vemos miyu, te veré por la tarde – dijo sakuno.

-Lo siento señorita…. – dijo miyu llamando la atención de sakuno – he sido informada de no recogerla por la tarde.

-….? Y entonces quien vendrá por mí? – dijo sakuno algo molesta por que no le habían dicho nada a ella.

-Nadie…. – dijo una voz conocida por sakuno – tú te iras caminando hasta tu casa – dijo un chico de ojos ámbar que se encontraba recostado en la entrada de la escuela como esperando a alguien.

-Q...Qu...Que haces aquí? – dijo sakuno muy nerviosa por tenerlo en frente suyo – y cómo es eso de que me iré caminando?

-A la primera pregunta, soy tu guardaespaldas así que te tengo que esperar – dijo ryoma con total naturalidad sin mostrar el respeto que mostro en frente de akaike ryusaki – y a la segunda pregunta, tu padre me dijo que tenía que entrenarte…espero que no se te haya olvidado.

-Pero….mi casa está a una hora caminando – dijo ella algo desesperada – además si me va a entrenar porque tengo que caminar.

-Bueno culpe a su padre por pedirme entrenarla – dijo el con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro – aunque hay otro método…pero tal vez terminando no pueda moverse por unos días.

-Eee…está bien caminare – dijo ella algo aterrada por lo que tenía en mente su guardaespaldas

-Y que paso con eso de "señorita" o "mi laidy"…..muestra más respeto – dijo ella exigiéndoselo.

-Ahh…..eso….era para tener una buena primera impresión – dijo el ignorando la petición de la joven – porque debería mostrarle respeto a una niña mimada.

-Ni…Ni….como que niña mimada? tengo 15 años para tu información, además no soy de esas que obtienen todo solo con llorarle a sus padres – dijo sakuno muy ofendida por el comentario del chico.

-En serio…que bien – dijo ryoma en un tono de no interesarle para nada el comentario de sakuno.

-Bu…Bueno señorita yo me marcho – dijo miyu muy incómoda por presenciar la pelea de los dos. Cuando ya estaba lista para irse fue detenida por la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos ambarinos como ordenándole que aún no se fuera, ryoma comenzó a acercarse hacia miyu.

-Gracias por lo de la otra anoche – dijo ryoma en tono seductor cogiendo la mano de miyu y darle un beso – aun no lo he olvidado, debo darte las gracias.

-De…De…De nada, fue un placer para mí – dijo miyu completamente roja por el acto del joven y cuya mirada no se despegaba de los ojos de ryoma que la tenían como hipnotizada.

Sakuno vio todo, se quedó sorprendida al ver el rostro de miyu que parecía suplicante, como si pidiera ser tocada; miyu ya se había marchado y no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a ryoma.

-Oye que fue lo que le hiciste a miyu – dijo algo molesta sin saber el porqué.

-… - ryoma se quedó en silencio luego respondió – es un secreto – termino este con una sonrisa pícara.

-Miyu es una buena amiga mía así que si me entero que le hiciste algo indebido…. – iba a continuar con su advertencia pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Qué harás? – dijo el colocando su rostro muy cerca y a la altura de la de ella, dándole una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad.

Sakuno se sonrojo por la cercanía de sus rostros y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del ambarino, porque sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos la iba a hipnotizar como con miyu, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de seigaku y dijo – ya quedaste advertido pervertido….ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde – termino la conversación tratando de mostrar indiferencia en su última frase.

Mientras caminaban sakuno y ryoma, ella se sentía observada, cuando se dio cuenta vio como los otros alumnos los observaban con fascinación, se preguntaban a que se debía dicha atención ya que se sentía incomoda. Comenzó a escuchar lo que decían los estudiantes mientras los seguían mirando.

-Que hermosa chica…..es famosa? – escucho sakuno que decían un grupo de chicos mientras la observaban.

-Que chico tan guapo…..sus ojos son tan hermosos….es tan sexy – comentaban un grupo de chicas mientras suspiraban mirando a ryoma, lo cual no le gusto a sakuno sin saber porque.

-No crees que nos observan demasiado – dijo sakuno tratando de saber que pensaba su guardaespaldas sobre las miradas.

-En serio?...no lo note – contesto el chico ignorando las miradas ya que se encontraba ocupado con su celular.

-Todo listo – dijo ryoma para sí mismo, volteo hacia sakuno y dijo – ven conmigo un momento.

-Eh?...pero ya van a comenzar las clases – dijo sakuno.

-Aún tenemos 10 minutos y no vamos a tardar mucho – dijo ryoma con seguridad.

-…..okey – dijo sakuno no muy convencida.

Caminaron hasta que ryoma se detuvo y sakuno vio que donde se habían detenido era detrás de un edificio, ahí no había nadie más que ellos. Sakuno un tanto nerviosa de por qué su guardaespaldas la había llevado a un lugar tan alejado.

Ryoma se acercó rápidamente a sakuno, la tomo de los hombros, la acorralo y este dijo:

-No deberías confiar tanto en la gente – dijo este susurrando en el oído de sakuno, asustándola.

-Q…Que vas hacer? – dijo sakuno con mucho miedo de lo que iba hacer.

-Tonta….no te hare nada – dijo ryoma con un tono burlón, haciendo que sakuno se tranquilizara un poco – veras como ya sabes este lugar está lleno de niñas y niños ricos, en especial los chicos que creen que pueden obtener todo ya que sus padres son importantes así que si les gusta alguna chica no dudaran en intentar algo con ella a si sea por la fuerza, y como están muy seguros del poder de sus padres inclusos llegan muy lejos; creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-ya veo –dijo sakuno muy tranquila – pero porque me trajiste aquí?

-bueno ya que estaremos en salones diferentes habrá un margen de tiempo en el que no podre estar cerca – dijo ryoma muy serio con respecto al tema –así que te voy a enseñar un método para ayudarte en esos momentos hasta que llegue y como no puedo enseñártelo en público….

-Está bien – dijo sakuno un tanto alegre por la preocupación de ryoma hacia ella aunque sabía que era por su trabajo – pero es mejor que sea rápido ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Esto es lo que harás –ryoma se alejó un poco de sakuno y comenzó su explicación – la mayoría de estos creídos hacen siempre la mismas cosas más si estos tienen una buena apariencia. Ellos van hacia la chica esperando llamar su atención y si lo hacen solo hacen su movida, pero si no eso daña su orgullo y se ponen algo agresivos y acorralan a la chica como lo hice hace un momento.

-sakuno quiero que tú me acorrales contra la pared – dijo ryoma muy serio.

-okey – dijo sakuno muy interesada en lo que le iba enseñar.

-Primero si te puedes liberar sin mucho esfuerzo está bien, pero si este es uno de esos que no te deja ir hasta obtener algo de ti, solo has esto – ryoma que estaba siendo acorralado por sakuno, empezó a moverse. Movió una de sus piernas en dirección a la entrepierna de sakuno y dijo – este es uno de los puntos más vulnerables de los hombres muy pocos son los que saben protegerse esta zona inconscientemente, pero para aquellos que si saben cómo, has lo siguiente – alzo una de sus manos y las dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el rostro de la joven con intención de pinchar sus ojos y se detuvo.

Sakuno no pudo reaccionar debido a la velocidad del movimiento de ryoma , y el chico comenzó a explicar – como puedes ver este es un movimiento algo soso pero es muy eficaz, te diré que es lo que puede ocurrir en estas ocasiones; primero, el chico no reacciona y lograr dañar sus ojos, debido al dolor que le infligiste puedes simplemente marcharte; segundo, a pesar del daño sigue fastidiando, ya que su visión no es buena puedes golpearlo en la entrepierna y con eso acabas con él; tercero, el esquiva tu intento de pincharlo en los ojos sea hacia atrás o hacia los costados el tendrá su atención en tu mano, te acercaras rápidamente a él y lo golpearas en la entrepierna. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer – termino con la explicación.

-Entendiste? – dijo poniendo su atención en sakuno.

-Si – dijo ella muy confiada.

-bueno a practicar – dijo ryoma mirando a una sakuno desesperada al ver en su reloj la hora.

-pero…no queda tiempo – dijo sakuno.

-tranquila…en la seigaku la ceremonia de inauguración siempre es un poco más tarde que el de las otras escuelas – dijo ryoma muy seguro – es para que los alumnos recorran la escuela y se familiaricen con el entorno.

-enserio, eso no lo sabía – dijo ella sorprendida.

-Ahora a practicar – dijo ryoma acorralando a sakuno contra la pared iniciando la práctica, mientras decía – más velocidad…eres flexible a si te puedes hacer movimientos más rápidos.

Un tiempo después.

-okey….listo eso ya es suficientemente rápido – dijo ryoma algo feliz por lo rápido que capto la enseñanza la señorita.

Aun acorralada por ryoma y algo agitada por los movimientos se dispuso a hacerle una pregunta –y que pasaría si ocurre algo distinto a lo que me enseñaste – dijo sakuno en espera porque le contestara.

-si pasara solo tiene que gritar – respondió ryoma.

-no sería más sencillo solo gritar desde el principio? – dijo ella pensando que todo lo aprendido era inútil.

-podría ser….pero eso no alejara al sujeto que la fastidie….se ira por el momento pero regresara cuando tenga la oportunidad de nuevo a demás que hará si no hay nadie cerca, en cambio sí lo atacara le estaría dando a entender que no teme infligirle daño, haciendo que se aleje y no lo intente de nuevo – sakuno fue convencida por la explicación de ryoma, mientras este aun la mantenía acorralada.

Sakuno alzo la vista y observo aquellos hermosos ojos que siempre la cautivaban y sin darse cuenta ryoma ya la estaba besando con intensidad, en vez de rechazarlo, ella lo acepto dejándose llevar por ryoma, sintiendo como la lengua del joven se abría paso forzosamente. El beso era tan fogoso que ella puso sus manos en la nuca del chico impidiendo que este se alejara, ella comenzó a mover su lengua en la boca del chico, sorprendiendo a ryoma, este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica dispuesto a llegar más lejos, pero se tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

Jadeando y con todo el cuerpo que lo sentía muy caliente, ella alzo la vista y recobro el sentido de que era lo que había pasado, pero antes de que dijera algo el chico se le adelanto –la otra vez, en el centro comercial, no eras tan apasionada e incluso has hecho que desee más – dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tu….te acuerdas de lo del centro – dijo ella ya más calmada y sorprendida por la mención de lo ocurrido en el centro.

-Claro que me acuerdo, en especial de aquellas que confiesan que fui su primer beso – dijo el sacando la lengua en son de burla.

-Y porque lo negaste – dijo ella molesta por la actitud arrogante del chico.

-Quien en su sano juicio admitiría que beso en contra de su voluntad a la hija del sujeto para quien trabajara – sakuno estaba molesta y avergonzada, pero él tenía razón.

-Y por qué me besaste ahora – buscaba repuestas ya que se sentía engañada.

-Eso es porque parecía que quisieras ser besada – dijo ryoma muy confiado por su respuesta, logrando que sakuno se sonroje – además tus labios eran deliciosos así que quería probarlos de nuevo.

-yo…yo… - sakuno se sentia controlada por ryoma quien se acercaba con intensión de besarla de nuevo – tenemos que irnos – dijo ella empujando suavemente para alejarlo con la poca resistencia que aun poseía, y comenzó a caminar hacia el auditorio de la escuela.

-Sakuno! – grito ryoma para llamar su atención, ella volteo y escucho lo que dijo – cuando uses lo que te enseñe no dudes y no temas ya que llegare rápido a protegerte…confía en mi – dijo ryoma haciendo latir con fuerza el corazón de sakuno, mientras ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Pero lo que no sabían era que una chica de cabello castaño hasta un poco más abajo del hombro y un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho, vio el beso que se dieron, luego sigilosamente se fue del lugar.

…..

Una vez en el auditorio, sakuno estaba sentada al lado de su mejor amiga tomoka osakada esperando que la ceremonia de inicio de curso comenzara, apareciendo el director comenzando con su discurso.

-Es nuevamente la llegada de nuestros nuevos estudiantes, solo les puedo desear a todos mucha suerte en este año escolar, que den todo se si para llegar a tener una saludable y productiva vida escolar junto a sus amigos y a los que conocerán – el director emocionado por sus propias palabras, miro hacia un lado esbozando una sonrisa – ahora déjenme presentar al representante de los de primer año.

El representante de los estudiantes de primer año siempre es aquel que consigue la más alta nota en el examen de ingreso. Sakuno estaba intrigada quien podría ser ya que el examen es muy difícil y todos tienen que darlo, incluso los hijos de empresarios que pagaron su ingreso.

-Pasa al estrado – dijo el director.

Sakuno vio como una silueta se movía con dirección al estrado y no pudo evitar pensar que había visto a esa persona.

-Ejem….Buenos días a todos – dijo una voz masculina, sakuno ya conocía esa voz así que no pudo evitar abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa por quien estaba en el estrado – mi nombre es RYOMA ECHIZEN.

Todas las chicas miraron con asombro por lo guapo que era, cosa que sakuno no pudo pasar por alto; algunas suspiraban, otras lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo. Ryoma se dispuso a hablar:

-Es un honor el poder asistir a esta prestigiosa escuela, en la cual nosotros nos dedicaremos con todo nuestro esmero a nuestros estudios y así poder disfrutar tranquilamente la maravillosa vida escolar y los nuevos amigos que aquí encontraremos – dijo ryoma, sakuno no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa cínica del chico ya que él había usado cuando estuvo frente a su padre.

-"_Es solo un mentiroso y presumido chico" _– pensó sakuno molesta por aquella sonrisa que la hiso quedar como una tonta delante de su padre por creer este que sakuno había confundido a ryoma con otro chico – _"No se dejen engañar por el solo porque es muy sexy"_ - sakuno se sonrojo por el hecho de que ella admitió para sus adentros que ryoma era sexy.

Cuando ryoma acabo con su discurso una gran ronda de aplausos comenzó en el auditorio, mas por parte de las chicas que aplaudían aun sin haber puesto atención, solo aplaudían por lo apuesto que era. Una vez terminada la ceremonia se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos salones. Sakuno estaba sentada hasta el final al lado de una ventana, aunque estaba distraída pensando en cómo ryoma era más que solo el pervertido y arrogante chico que conocía, sino que también era muy inteligente; ella no se daba cuenta de que sus compañeros la veían asombrados.

-Que hermosa es….es famosa o algo? – murmuraban tanto hombres como mujeres, también otros comentarios de sobre ella se escuchaban, pero sakuno no tenía su mente en el salón. Entonces sakuno vio por la ventana a alguien, era un joven alto de cabello color castaño claro de porte autoritario que usaba anteojos ovalados; él estaba hablando con un grupo de alumnos que ella no conocía, pero reconoció a uno a ryoma.

-ryoma y….kunimitsu tezuka? –dijo sakuno en voz muy baja, pero con los ojos totalmente abiertos en señal de asombro.

-Que dijiste sakuno? – Pregunto tomoka habiendo escuchado apenas un nombre conocido para ella – por un momento creí que dijiste….

-yo no he dicho nada? – dijo rápidamente sakuno tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y desesperación, ya que no quería que su amiga se enterara de que él estaba de vuelta y sobre todo que estaba aquí en la seigaku.

-_"que hace el aquí…no se suponía que él estaba en Alemania?"_ – Pensó sakuno aun alterada –_"como reaccionara tomoka cuando lo sepa?...esto es malo…..él me dijo que no volvería a estar cerca de tomoka…..porque volvió?…..tomoka ya lo estaba superando" ._

….

En ese mismo instante en que sakuno vio por la ventana a tezuka, se iniciaba una feliz reunión, casi por todos ya que uno de los presentes se notaba muy preocupado.

-Tezuka-san – dijo un chico de cabellos negros en punta y ojos violetas – que sorpresa….nos hubieras avisado que venias.

-Momoshiro… - dijo tezuka con una voz seria – lo siento tuve que venir lo más rápido posible por orden del clan kunimitsu así que no hubo tiempo de llamarlos.

-tranquilo tezuka…..no nos importa mucho, además estamos felices de verte de nuevo – dijo un chico de cabello negro y mirada pacífica.

-sí, sí, es cierto….nya – concordó con él un chico de cabello rojizo y forma de hablar de gato.

-si tezuka-san todos quedamos sorprendidos cuando supimos que venias, nos enteramos hoy…..fshhh – dijo un chico de mirada aterradora que siseaba como serpiente

-siempre has hecho todo a tu propio ritmo tezuka – dijo un chico apuesto de profundos ojos azules que los mantenía cerrados.

-Buchou, me alegro verlo de nuevo….aun no arreglamos cuentas – dijo el chico de mirada ambarina.

-oishi, kikumaru, kaido, fuji, echizen – hablo tezuka ablandando un poco su voz – veo que no han dejado de entrenar, echizen ya tendremos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos.

-y kawamura….donde esta? – dijo tezuka un tanto curioso.

Todos se quedaron callados, tezuka los miro esperando una respuesta, pero lo que vio fue rostros llena de tristeza.

-Buchou…. – se dispuso hablar ryoma con un tono muy serio – este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ese tema, luego le diremos todo así que espere.

-okey – respondió tezuka, observando que ese tema era muy delicado.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, tezuka sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro volteo para ver quién era.

-Que ocurre fuji? – dijo tezuka.

-Hay algo que tengo que preguntar – dijo fuji con un tono de seriedad absoluta – primero, sabes que ella se encuentra aquí cierto?

-…. – tezuka no respondió.

-Tezuka….lo que hiciste no puedo considerarlo malo ya que se el porqué, pero tampoco era el correcto….ella realmente te odia – dijo un fuji muy preocupado.

-Es mejor así….ella tiene un gran futuro, ya no necesita que este a su lado – dijo tezuka dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Eso es lo piensas realmente?….la vas dejar en brazos de otro hombre, sin saber si la cuidara – dijo fuji tratando de presionar a tezuka para que le dijera lo que piensa.

-Esta platica se acabó! – respondió tezuka elevando la voz y con más severidad que la de costumbre.

-"_tan solo espero que luego no te arrepientas….tezuka_" – pensó fuji mostrando un rostro de preocupación.

…..

Una vez terminadas las clases los alumnos se disponían a ir a sus casas. Pero un chico estaba observando con malas intenciones a sakuno, este se le acerco.

-hola, sakuno-chan….cierto? – dijo el chico llamando la atención de sakuno quien se despedía de tomoka ya que tenía cosas que atender

-hola….eto? – sakuno no sabía quién era el chico.

-me llamo aomine ken….puedes llamarme ken – dijo el chico tratando de seducir a sakuno ya que este tenía buena apariencia.

-mucho gusto ken-kun – dijo sakuno dándole una sonrisa, pero sin estar interesada.

-algunos de nosotros vamos a pasar el rato en el karaoke, en celebración de nuestro ingreso – sakuno entendía lo que quería el chico pero no podía ir ya que tenía que ir a su casa caminando gracias al creído de ryoma.

-lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer – dijo sakuno.

-vamos no seas aburrida – dijo el chico tomando por la muñeca a sakuno y jalándola.

-suéltame por favor…. Estoy ocupada – dijo sakuno librándose del agarre del chico.

Sakuno se dirigía hacia la salida del salón, en el cual ya no se encontraba nadie, pero fue acorralada en la pared por el chico.

-Está bien no te molestare más….pero si me das un beso – dijo este muy confiado de sí mismo.

-"_uwaaa….quien diría que lo que dijo ryoma sobre este tipos de chicos fuera verdad_" – pensó sakuno. El chico acerco su rostro a sakuno intentando besarla pero ella lo esquivo al mismo tiempo que trataba de librarse.

-Qué crees que haces?! – dijo sakuno muy molesta por lo intento el chico.

-vamos es solo un beso….al final te terminara gustando – dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante. Sakuno ya había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en ryoma, pero en él se veía ternura, delicadeza y respeto hacia la persona; pero en la de ken solo se veía malas intenciones. Puso en práctica lo que le enseño ryoma. Vio que el chico tenía las piernas muy juntas como para intentar golpearlo ahí.

- uwoo – dijo el chico en el momento de esquivar el intento de sakuno de pincharle los ojos – tenemos a una fiera –dijo este tomándose en broma lo que hizo sakuno.

El chico, al moverse separo las piernas lo suficiente para que sakuno lo pateara en la entrepierna.

El chico se encogió de dolor por el golpe de la chica. Sakuno estaba por irse cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca de nuevo. Ken aun encogido por el dolor, sujetaba a sakuno.

-M..maldita – dijo el chico con ira total – quería ser bueno contigo ya que eras linda pero veo que tendré que ser rudo contigo…no sabes con quien te has metido – dijo este levantándose lentamente sin soltar a sakuno. Ella estaba intentado librarse.

-SUELTAME! – grito ella desesperada. Cuando escucho los pasos de alguien que ya se encontraba en el mismo salón que ellos.

-Oye….que crees que haces con mi chica – dijo un joven de mirada ambarina, que ya se encontraba al lado de sakuno y librándola del agarre de ken.

-Quien eres tú?...no te metas – dijo ken con enfado lanzándose para golpear a ryoma, el solo esquivo el golpe como si se tratase de un mosquito y le devolvió el golpe dándole en la boca del estómago, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-T..Tu sabes con quien te has metido….soy el hijo de los dueños de las empresas aomine, puedo hacer que te expulsen si es lo que deseo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-y tú sabes quién es ella – dijo ryoma señalando a sakuno.

-no es nada menos que la hija menor de los dueños de las corporaciones ryusaki – dijo ryoma viendo como la sonrisa del chico se esfumaba y aparecía una de susto – ella puede hacer que la empresa de tus padres se vaya a la bancarrota con solo decirle lo que has hecho a su padre.

El chico al darse cuenta de lo que le estuvo a punto de hacer a la hija de los ryusaki, se arrodillo y le suplico a sakuno que lo perdonara, ella acepto y le dijo que nunca se le vuelva a acercar.

Mientras caminaban con dirección a la casa de sakuno, conversaban:

-No creía que me encontraría con chicos así muy pronto – dijo ella algo cansado – pero gracias por ayudarme echizen-kun.

-llámame ryoma – dijo el chico – además soy tu guardaespaldas. Pero yo ya había llegado mucho antes.

-Que...y porque no me ayudaste? – dijo molesta al enterarse.

-No sirve de nada que te enseñe defensa personal, si vas asustarte de tu agresor – dijo el con indiferencia - …no iba dejar que te hiciera daño, ni que se aprovechara de ti, después de todo te dije que confiaras en mi cierto?

-… - sakuno no supo que decir, pero se sentía contenta de escucharle decir eso.

Ya en su casa, sakuno salía de la ducha cuando se encontró con miyu y no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de ella cuando vio a ryoma en la mañana.

-Ne….miyu te molesta si te hago una pregunta? – dijo sakuno nerviosa por lo que quería preguntar.

-Para nada señorita….pregunte lo que quiera – dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bueno…..que es lo que paso entre tú y ryoma-kun? – dijo con nerviosismo, giro su mirada a miyu y vio cómo se sonrojaba por la pregunta de la chica.

-N…no….no sé a qué se refiere señorita….entre ryoma-san y yo no ha pasado nada? – respondió con mucho nerviosismo.

-Ryoma-san? – dijo sakuno en un tono de reproche haciendo que la sirvienta se desespere a un más.

-El…señor me ordeno hacer otras cosas así que es mejor que vaya a hacerlas cuanto antes – dijo tratando de escaparse de la situación.

-Ahhh…miyu – la llamaba pero ella ya se había ido, no pudo evitar sentir mayor interés en que fue lo que paso.

Ya sola en su habitación, se colocó en su escritorio y saco un cuaderno rosa….

…

"_y ese fue mi primer día en la seigaku, no sé cómo manejar todo lo ha pasado ni como decirle a tomoka quien ha vuelto; espero que mañana sea un mejor día y que las respuestas a las preguntas que han surgido en mi mente lleguen."_

Guardo el diario y se dispuso a dormir, comenzó a soñar:

-_yo me iré a Alemania mañana así que no podre verla_ – dijo tezuka

-_pero mañana es…..no puedes hacerle eso tezuka-san_ – dijo sakuno molesta, con unas lágrimas en los ojos - _…cuando volverás?_

-_ya no volveré….me mantendré alejado de ella_ –dijo con su tono severo característico de él – _es lo mejor._

-_Mejor para ti quizás_ –dijo sakuno con ira – _solo te puedo decir que si luego te arrepientes, ya no habrá otra oportunidad para ti._

-…. – el chico guardo silencio.

-_Adiós tezu….no kunimitsu-san_ – dijo ella con enojo – _creí que eras mejor que esto._

Se despertó con sudor en la frente, se sentó poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y pensó:

"_Porque has vuelto…..no le has hecho suficiente daño ya"_

"_Tomoka…..él ha vuelto"_


	3. Chapter 3 Comienzo de los problemas

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 03: comienzo de los problemas

Las semanas pasaron velozmente, ya había pasado un mes desde el inicio de clases, tanto alumnos como profesores todos vivan su vida con normalidad; se podría decir que todo estaba calmado, menos en la mente de una chica de cabellos de cabellos castaño chocolate, que esta vez lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, guardaba un secreto muy peligroso si llegaba a los odios equivocados, pero por más que buscaba al causante del secreto, que le carcomía por dentro, no lo veía desde el inicio de clases.

-_"ahora que recuerdo….vi a ryoma-kun con el…debe saber dónde se encuentra, verdad_?" – pensó sakuno que no dejaba de ver a todos lados desde que lo vio por lo ventana hace un mes, no sabía si quería encontrárselo o no ya que temía la reacción que haría su amiga tomoka.

-sakuno….me estas preocupando – dijo tomoka observando como su amiga miraba a todos lados – miras de un lado a otro como si fueras a encontrarte con la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina.

-_"creo que tú te volverías la muerte si supieras quien a vuelto"_ – pensó sakuno imaginando como reaccionaria – no es nada.

-segura?...sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa? – Dijo tomoka insinuando que le contara lo relacionado a lo que vio hacia un mes.

-no es nada no te preocupes….lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a alguien – respondió sakuno.

-a quién, dime? ….Te puedo ayudar – tomoka la presiono.

-_"maldición….no pensé bien mi excusa" – _se quejó de sí misma sakuno – pues….a….mi novio_…. ¿qué novio, acaso soy estúpida?_

-NOVIO? – dijo tomoka exaltada por lo que dijo su amiga – como no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

-"_es porque no tengo, se me acaba de ocurrir"_….no encontré el momento – dijo ella aliviada porque su amiga se lo creyó. A lo lejos vio a un chico de miraba ambarina – _"me salve….y en que buen momento me lo encontré"._

-RYOMA-KUN – grito fingiendo un tono meloso, alzo la mano agitándola para que este la viera

El chico volteo hacia dónde provenía su nombre, vio a sakuno y a una chica a su lado. Se miraron y comenzó una plática mental entre ambos.

-_"que es ese tono tonta?...es desagradable" _–ryoma con una cara de desagrado total hacia el modo de cómo lo llamo.

-_"que importa…." _– sakuno tratando de mantener una cara de "chica inocente llamando a su novio"- _"sálvame!"_

-_"porque?" _– ryoma con una cara de "es una molestia".

-_"solo hazlo….eres mi guardaespaldas, no?...has tu trabajo" _– sakuno manteniendo la sonrisa pero frunciendo el ceño. Termino la charla mental.

Ryoma se comenzó a caminar ignorando a sakuno.

-Pero que…..ECHIZEN RYOMA ven aquí en este instante – dijo sakuno con tono autoritario llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el pasillo.

Un ryoma algo alterado corrió hacia sakuno, se paró frente a ella y dijo –pero que rayos te pasa acaso no te vasta con llamarme con de esa ridícula manera sino que ahora me llamas como si fuera tu sirviente – en voz baja lo suficiente para que sakuno lo oyera, pero se notaba molesto.

-es tu culpa por no hacerme caso – dijo sakuno excusándose por el llamado –solo finge ser mi novio.

-Ejem…perdón por interrumpir su pelea de enamorados – dijo tomoka que veía todo lo que hacían – quien es él?

-qué?!...no soy su….- no termino ya que su boca fue cubierta por la mano de sakuno.

-perdón es que es tímido – dijo sakuno, miro hacia ryoma y vio como la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno….él es….como ya escuchaste Echizen Ryoma – dijo sakuno, separando su mano de la boca de ryoma, iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida por un mensaje de los altavoces.

-RYUSAKI SAKUNO….DIRIGASE A LA SALA DE PROFESORES

-qué será?...después hablamos –dijo sakuno bendiciendo que la pudieran sacar de allí. Dejando a ryoma y tomoka solos.

-así que señor novio….no es bueno ignorar a su novia así cuando lo llamo – dijo tomoka inclinándose hacia delante poniendo una mano en su cadera y alzando la otra moviendo el dedo índice de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, todo para tratar de molestarlo – "_sé que no es su novio por el cómo se comporta, además si sakuno tuviera un novio me lo hubiera dicho ya y sobretodo este chico es…_"

-me voy – dijo ryoma que se vio afectado por las palabras de tomoka.

-espera un momento – dijo tomoka rápidamente sujetando el brazo de ryoma evitando que se fuera – porque no hablamos un rato.

Ryoma siguió a tomoka hasta un lugar detrás de un edificio que se le hacía conocido, era el lugar donde le había dado su primera lección de defensa personal a sakuno. Tomoka sin voltear comenzó a hablar:

-este lugar es muy tranquilo, casi nadie pasa por aquí….es el lugar perfecto para que una pareja se bese – dijo tomoka con una sonrisa coqueta.

-le quieres robar el novio a tu amiga…..vaya compañía que tiene ryusaki – dijo ryoma decepcionado porque sakuno no sabía escoger sus amistades.

-eres guapo…pero no mi tipo – dijo tomoka con indiferencia, volteo hacia ryoma cambiando la sonrisa con una mirada seria – solo te traje aquí para hablar y preferiría que fuera en privado.

-….. – ryoma guardo silencio unos segundos – de que quieres hablar?

-tu….no eres el novio de sakuno – dijo tomoka completamente segura con lo que dijo.

-y…que te hace pensar que no lo soy? – Dijo ryoma un tanto sorprendido por la seriedad de la chica – acaso no me crees lo suficientemente bueno para tu amiga?

-ara….herí tu orgullo "señor pervertido del centro comercial" – tomoka sonrió maliciosamente y vio como ryoma se tensó un poco – veo que di en el blanco….te recuerdo bien.

-nos vimos solo unos segundos y te acuerdas de mi…..vaya tienes buena memoria – dijo ryoma muy sorprendido.

-tengo muy buena memoria para recordar rostros, en especial de chicos lindos – dijo tomoka sonriendo – bueno volviendo al asunto….no sé porque pero sakuno te utilizo para librarse de algo que no quería contarme, debes averiguar qué le pasa y resolverlo.

-porque tendría que hacerlo? – dijo ryoma dándole una mirada de superioridad.

-porque eres su guardaespaldas – termino tomoka viendo aun sorprendido ryoma.

-como es…. – se dispuso a responder ryoma pero tomoka se le adelanto.

-que lo se? Fácil….conozco a sakuno desde hace mucho, siempre se cuándo me miente y no es que no sepa mentir, además reviso su celular cuando voy a su casa, si conociera a un chico y en especial fuera su novio su número estaría ahí o una foto sin duda….pero que crees no encontré nada nuevo – tomoka dejo perplejo a ryoma por la deducción que hizo – así que, no eres novio, no eres un conocido y la condición especial de la seigaku….a donde me lleva esto?

-vaya….no solo eres una cara bonita…eres impresionante – dijo ryoma halagándola sinceramente – debo cambiar mi opinión de ti ahora mismo y pedirte una disculpa.

-disculpa aceptada – dijo tomoka satisfecha con lo que escucho de ryoma – bueno también quería verificar algo.

-"_verificar?_"….ya hablaste tu ahora me toca – ryoma demando – cuál es tu nombre?

-a eso iba….mi nombre es TOMOKA OSAKADA – dijo tomoka con orgullo – y lo que quería verificar es…tu y yo nos hemos visto antes?

-….asi que tú también lo sentiste – dijo ryoma serio.

-si….cuando te vi en el centro comercial me llamaste la atención y no solo por ser guapo – dijo tomoka intentando recordar donde lo había visto – pero no puedo recordar donde, y por más que trato en que no me afecte no puedo…algo ocurrió contigo y es importante.

-….- el silencio los invadió mientras se miraban, ryoma rompió el silencio – quieres intentar algo conmigo?

-algo? – dijo ella cubriéndose los pechos y retrocediendo unos pasos – solo para que lo sepas yo no soy una chica fácil.

-…..no es eso – dijo ryoma algo ofendido por el comentario – hablo de un método psicológico para ayudarnos a recordar….estas dispuesta a intentarlo?

-por qué tanta ayuda? No pareces el tipo de chico que le interese mucho en si conoció a una chica o no – respondió tomoka algo insegura por la actitud del chico.

-es porque yo también siento que es importante….siento que algo paso contigo….algo que no debí olvidar – dijo ryoma con rostro serio, convenciendo a tomoka.

-…okey – dijo tomoka emocionada.

-no necesitas emocionarse tanto – dijo ryoma dando un suspiro y una sonrisa.

-vaya, tienes una bonita sonrisa – dijo tomoka devolviéndole la sonrisa a ryoma – deberías mostrarla más.

-no va conmigo – dijo el mirando hacia arriba – cuidado! – se lanzó para proteger a tomoka quedando tirados en el suelo y el encima de tomoka.

-auch….qué es esto? –dijo tomoka molesta por cómo había quedado, seguía echada en el suelo con ryoma encima de ella.

-lo siento se me cayó la cubeta – grito una chica – no fue mi intención.

-está bien…no te preocupes – respondió tomoka, viendo como la chica que se encontraba en el tercer piso se retiraba, volvio a mirar a ryoma –….jehh…te gusta lo que estas tocando?

-que dolor…..esto es agua – dijo ryoma alzándose un poco con las manos – a que te refieres con lo que estoy…..

No termino porque vio que su mano derecha estaba presionando uno de los pechos de tomoka – ahh…lo siento – dijo este tranquilamente al intentar retirar la mano, pero tomoka puso su mano arriba de la de él y dijo – no me molesta si eres tú.

-estas segura? – dijo este en el oído de tomoka con un tono suave y sensual – …..no me culpes si te desmayas

-tranquilo…porque vas a ser tú el que diga vasta – respondió del mismo tono en el oído de ryoma – pero antes quiero saber otra cosa.

-que – respondió ryoma un tanto impaciente

-tú no eres ni sientes nada por sakuno, verdad? – pregunto ella atenta a lo que respondería.

-solo es la chica que debo cuidar – dijo el con indiferencia.

-entonces la besaste dos veces sin sentir nada por ella – dijo tomoka viendo molesta a ryoma.

-…. – ryoma se quedó en silencio y luego suspiro – la primera vez la bese para salvarla de esos tipos supongo que eso te lo conto, y la segunda me miraba de una manera que me suplicaba besarla, no estoy echo de hierro.

-y tú que no puedes negarte verdad?...pero ella no sentirá nada por ti? – dijo ella que comenzó a preocuparse.

-no siente nada por mí, ella solo me soporta –dijo ryoma – además no somos nada para preocuparnos…o si?

Tomoka volvió a mirarlo de manera sensual y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente; el besaba salvajemente a tomoka mientras ella le mordisqueaba los labios, luego introdujo su lengua profundamente en la boca de tomoka, los pequeños gemidos de la chica eran contenidos por el beso que le daba ryoma. Este se detuvo viendo a tomoka que respiraba agitadamente y tenía un rostro que mostraba lo excitada que la había dejado.

-te lo dije no me detendré aunque me digas vasta – dijo ryoma lamiéndose los labios saboreando los restos de aquel beso ardiente.

-ahora le toca a esta boca de aquí – volvió a decir ryoma poniendo su mano sobre el sexo de la chica, tomoka se estremeció por el tacto.

-"_ahhh…es muy bueno…todos los lugares que me ha tocado están ardiendo_" – pensó mientras sentía como los dedos de ryoma se introducían en su ropa interior tocándola directamente.

-vaya vaya…mira lo que tenemos aquí…estas húmeda y no creo que sea por el agua – dijo el sonriendo y sacando la lengua. Comenzó a tocar los bordes del sexo de la chica siendo cada vez más brusco.

Tomoka sonrojada hasta el tope por lo que dijo el chico, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero al fallar sus intentos uso sus manos para taparse la boca.

-no te contengas…te sentirás mejor – dijo al oído de la chica mientras se lo mordisqueaba suavemente.

-es que….si no….me contengo siento….que voy a gritar – dijo ella apenas – aahhhhh!

-que gemido más sexy….me gustan las chicas que son ruidosas en la cama – respondió tratando de excitarla más con sus palabras – déjame ver cuánto puedes resistir.

-"_pue..puedo sentir…su…su dedo…adentro…lo siento…tan caliente_" – tratando de cubrir sus gritos que estaban a punto de salir a todo volumen – ry..ryo..ryoma…aca…acabo.

Escucharon pasos del edificio, ryoma se detuvo y dijo:

-creo que hasta aquí podemos llegar hoy – dijo ryoma de los más calmado – seguiremos otro día.

-P…pe… pero yo estoy por…. – dijo tomoka con un rostro de súplica.

Ryoma saco lentamente su dedo – tranquila nunca dije que no te haría a acabar antes – introdujo bruscamente y lo más profundo que pudo, dos de sus dedos, haciendo que tomoka arqueara su espalda y estirara fuertemente la piernas cada una hacia un lado.

-ah..ahh… - la joven no pudo ni siquiera gritar por la sorpresa de la acometida, simplemente cayo extasiada.

-ese rostro me dice que lo disfrutaste…pero así no podrás caminar y los pasos se oyen más fuertes…bueno solo queda una cosa por hacer… - ryoma se levantó y cargo a tomoka como una princesa. Y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería para secar sus ropas.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que dos personas los habían observado.

…

Después de ser llamada a la sala de profesores sakuno se puso a pensar:

-"_aunque lo llame…como le voy a preguntar si conoce a kunimitsu tezuka sin que me interrogue….o peor tal vez lo malentienda_" – sakuno estaba más preocupada por lo último – "_pe..pero que me importa si lo malentiende…él no es nada mío y yo nada de él_".

-ya llegue – se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, abrió la puerta – director, que hace aquí?

-bueno vine porque necesito pedirte un favor personal – dijo este dándole una sonrisa.

-de que se trata? – pregunto algo desmotivada.

-necesito que hagas de guía a un nuevo alumno que acaba de llegar….lo que pasa es que es el hijo de un buen amigo mío – dijo el director tratando de convencer a sakuno – y no hay nadie disponible….asi que me harías este favor.

-…..-se quedó en silencio dando una cara de es una molestia –está bien – dijo derrotada.

-muchas gracias ryusaki-chan – dijo el director satisfecho con la respuesta –…..llegas justo a tiempo – dijo mirando hacia atrás de sakuno.

-ryusaki-chan déjame presentarte a…..- iba continuar el director pero fue interrumpido por sakuno que había volteado para ver de quien se trataba.

-…..kunimitsu tezuka?... – hablo sakuno al no creer que lo tenía en frente.

-….sakuno?... – dijo tezuka también sorprendido.

-veo que se conocen… - dijo ingenuamente el director – entonces no habrá problemas con lo que voy a decir, tezuka-kun ella será tu guía por la seigaku.

-qué?!...pero – tezuka algo incómodo con lo dicho por el directo, intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido por sakuno.

-será un placer no nos habíamos visto desde hace 3 años será una buena ocasión para hablar…no crees lo mismo kunimitsu-san – dijo sakuno en tono amenazador que solo entendió tezuka.

Ya fuera de la sala de profesores, sakuno iba a comenzar con las preguntas que tenía desde que lo vio hacia un mes.

-kunimitsu-san que hace aquí, no se suponía que debería estar en Alemania? – dijo sakuno de manera cortante.

-…..– permaneció en silencio un momento - yo también creí que no volvería, pero fui llamado por órdenes de mi padre – respondió de manera indiferente hacia el tono de sakuno.

-tomoka está aquí…supongo que ya lo sabes – sakuno quería ver como reaccionaria.

-por la forma en como me dices las cosas, supongo que sabias de antes que yo estaba en Japón – dijo el tratando de cambiar de tema.

-si lo supe desde hace un mes, cuando te vi en seigaku – dijo ella sin mirarlo – pero no intentes cambiar de tema.

-le has dicho que estoy aquí? – pregunto con nerviosismo.

-no se lo ha dicho…aun – sakuno enfatizo el "aun" – pero si vas a asistir a la seigaku solo es cuestión de tiempo de que se entere.

-es mejor que no digas nada de que me viste – dijo tezuka – ella es muy astuta…se dará cuenta si le intentas mentir, solo finge sorpresa al verme.

-que vas le vas a decir cuando la veas – intentaba buscar respuestas, pero las preguntas que hace 3 años no dijo aun en este momento no le salían.

-no lo sé, no pensé que volvería ya que fui yo el que le sugerí a mi padre que quería vivir en alemana hasta que me hiciera cargo del clan – dijo tezuka.

-clan? – a sakuno se le hacía conocido eso de clan.

-cosas de mi familia, nada importante – termino con la curiosidad de sakuno con esa indiferencia del cual es común en él.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio, sakuno intento hablar del pasado con él.

-tomoka ha cambiado mucho ya no es tímida….ahora es una chica muy alegre, sincera, algo suelta, muy coqueta y llena de confianza – sakuno quería que tezuka supiera como era tomoka ahora – incluso los chicos en la secundaria se le confesaban cada semana después de que cambió radicalmente.

-porque me estás diciendo todo eso – dijo tezuka algo intrigado de como se había vuelto tomoka.

-solo quería avisarte….tal vez no la reconozcas cuando la veas – dijo con tono de victoria – y como te lo dije hace 3 años…ya no hay oportunidad para ti en su corazón.

-….. – tezuka se quedó en silencio, luego intento responder – yo…

-no te equivoques no te lo dije esperando una respuesta, solo quería decirlo nada mas – sakuno estaba algo irritada por la actitud de tezuka.

Sakuno observaba el paisaje por la ventana y se dio cuenta que conocía el lugar.

-"_este lugar es donde ryoma-kun me enseño defensa personal…y también donde él me…_" – pensó sakuno, inconscientemente se acarició los labios.

- ese rostro me dice que lo disfrutaste… - sakuno escucho una voz por la ventana que se le hacía conocida – "_ryoma-kun?...con quien habla?...y por qué esta echado en el suelo y además tiene la ropa mojada…_"

-echizen? –dijo tezuka quien también oyó la voz de ryoma – que hace?

-pero así no podrás caminar y los pasos se oyen más fuertes…. – vieron como ryoma se levantaba y pudieron observar a la persona con la que hablaba que también estaba en el suelo.

-tomoka?! – Dijo sakuno sorprendida viendo como su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo respirando agitadamente, con la cara totalmente roja y con una expresión de éxtasis – "_que le hizo ryoma-kun?...su ropa interior está casi por sus rodilla….el no pudo…hacer lo que creo, verdad?_" – intento no pensar en esa posibilidad, no se dio cuenta que sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas. Sakuno recordó que tenía a su lado a tezuka y que este había observado lo mismo que ella, volteo y vio el rostro de tezuka que despedía ira total.

-pe..pe..pero que estaba haciendo? – dijo tezuka tratando de esconder su enojo.

-bueno solo queda una cosa por hacer… - vieron en silencio como ryoma cargaba a tomoka como una princesa y ella que ya se encontraba mejor, rodeaba el cuello de ryoma con sus brazos para acercarlo y besarlo, un beso que el chico no negó. Sakuno y tezuka se quedaron en silencio al ver aquella escena, sin poder moverse. Cuando desaparecieron de sus vistas, sakuno se puso a correr llorando con un dolor en el pecho que no le permitía gritar mientras que tezuka seguía parado sin moverse con la miraba perdida.

-"_ellos no…dime que no….hicieron lo que creo…que todo fue solo una pesadilla_" – pensaba sakuno mientras lloraba en silencio – "_por favor dime que esto es una pesadilla…..que no es real…por favor dímelo, ryoma-kun_"

…..

En la entrada de seigaku, se veía a dos chicas muy lindas aunque más pequeñas que la mayoría de estudiantes que estudiaban ahí. Ellas eran muy parecidas misma altura, mismos ojos azul cielo, mismo largo y color de cabello azul oscuro, excepto por sus peinados una tenía el cabello recogido en cola de caballo y la otra llevaba el cabello suelto con una delgada y larga trenza al lado izquierdo, que caía sobre su hombro.

-así que….esta será nuestra escuela, que piense de ella narumi? – dijo la chica con el cabello suelto.

-me parece muy interesante, pero aquí solo vienen chicos ricos ya demás son mucho más grandes que nosotras….crees que encajaremos, kurumi? – dijo la chica de nombre narumi.

-Tranquila aquí comenzaron a aceptar a diferentes clases sociales….si eres un estudiante sobresaliente o un deportista con futuro eres aceptado en esta escuela con una beca – dijo la chica de nombre kurumi con entusiasmo – además he escuchado que esta escuela no solo posee muchos secretos sino que también tiene un requisito especial a la hora de la matricula…no es emocionante?

-si tú lo dices…pero para que hemos venido?, no asistiremos hasta mañana - respondió narumi.

-pues para que más…para ver qué tipo de gente es con la que conviviremos – respondió kurumi como si fuera obvio – ten ponte estos lentes y yo me recogeré el cabello con esta gorra para que se vea corto.

-porque tenemos que ponernos esto si somos estudiantes de aquí? – dijo no muy convencida narumi.

-si ocurre algún incidente cuando estemos aquí eso podría meternos en problemas y no nos dejarían asistir – dijo kurumi muy seria – además tendré que actuar como chico para poder enfrentarme a los más fuertes y mejorar en el tennis, así que disfrazarme como uno me ayudara a practicar.

-es verdad entraste con una beca deportiva….además de que te vieron en una competencia vestido de chico – dijo narumi recordando ese día.

-y tú por ser una genio, además de también eres buena en el tennis – dijo kurumi orgullosamente – auch… - se quejó del dolor, que le causo la herida que tenía en la frente, al momento de colocarse la gorra.

-aun te duele? – Dijo narumi preocupada – espero que no deje marca…ya te fastidiaban bastante antes de eso.

-ya no duele tanto…además yo no era muy femenina que digamos, así que es obvio que me molestaran – dijo kurumi evitando ver el rostro narumi dándole la espalda y fingiendo un tono de indiferencia hacia el tema, pero poniendo una cara de tristeza.

A lo lejos se veían a unos jóvenes platicando alegremente.

-ya casi comienzan las clases….me voy adelantando – dijo oishi despidiéndose de todos.

-supongo que nos veremos en las canchas…yo también me voy – dijo inui.

-nosotros igual, luego seguimos con los planes – dijo momoshiro, quien era seguido por kaidoh.

-solo quedamos nosotros fuji…nyah – dijo kikumaru.

-yo voy por algo de beber….quieres venir? –dijo fuji sonriendo como siempre.

-claro… -respondió alegremente kikumaru.

Conversaban mientras llegaban a las máquinas expendedoras.

-ne….que deberíamos llevar como regalo para la fiesta de bienvenida de tezuka – dijo fuji – la verdad no se me da muy bien eso de escoger regalos.

-pues no lo sé aun….pero que mala suerte que nos tocara eso de todo – dijo kikumaru algo pensativo, vio como fuji se detuvo y miraba hacia otro lado – que pasa fuji?...que miras tanto?.

-allá…..a esos dos – dijo fuji señalando, hacia un chico y una chica que se encontraban en la entrada, con el dedo – los habías visto por aquí antes?

-no, pero no son muy jóvenes para estar aquí – dijo kikumaru sin tomarle mucha importancia – tal vez buscan aun conocido…no crees?

-no lo sé – dijo fuji muy serio – como que ya he visto al chico en alguna parte.

-yo no lo conozco…pero ahora que los veo se parecen demasiado…tal vez sean gemelos - dijo kikumaru – quien si se me hace conocida es la chica…quizás sea famosa.

Kikumaru vio su celular – ya se hace tarde….debemos apurarnos – dijo kikumaru totalmente agitado – vamos fuji.

-te sigo – dijo fuji sin dejar de mirar al chico – "te he visto antes…tal vez si seas famoso" – pensó fuji mientras le seguía los pasos a kikumaru.

Los personajes principales sean reunido en la seigaku, otros aran su aparición según quiera el destino. Los problemas ya se sienten entre los jóvenes, el amor, la amistad, la fe, las dudas, los celos, los antiguos y actuales rencores se juntan para abrir una etapa de rompimiento o creación de nuevas relaciones ya sean para bien o para mal. Los pasados de cada uno de ellos cargados de tanto de amor como de odio se irán revelando por la curiosidad de aquellos que quieren ser más cercanos; el pasado de tomoka y tezuka, los sentimientos de sakuno, los pensamientos de ryoma, la llegada de las nuevas chicas, todos estos eventos están por chocar.


	4. Chapter 4 Cara a cara, dime que me odias

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 04: cara a cara, dime que me odias

Dos chicas paseaban por las instalaciones de la seigaku, una llevaba el cabello recogido en cola de caballo, usaba una falda color azul marino con un polo color morado y la otra llevaba el cabello recogido con una gorra blanca, usaba unas bermudas short color crema con un polo café que era un poco grande para ella ya que quería ocultar el hecho de ser una chica.

-kurumi… creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo narumi – no es buena idea pasear por el edificio cuando todavía están en clases.

-tranquila narumi ellos no saldrán hasta después de un buen tiempo – dijo kurumi – además si preguntan solo dices que vinimos a visitar y nos perdimos.

-porque están tan confiada? – pregunto narumi muy preocupada.

-no es confianza….yo también estoy nerviosa, pero no es porque nos atrapen, sino porque vamos a estar en bachillerato cuando deberíamos estar en secundaria – respondió kurumi con seriedad.

-no se puede evitar…nosotras no somos chicas comunes yo soy una genio, buena en los deportes y tú eres una prodigio en el tennis, con calificaciones por encima de lo normal – dijo narumi no muy contenta.

-"son muy diferentes a los demás, lo que para ustedes es normal para ellos es algo difícil de conseguir así que si continúan aquí desmotivaran a los otros"….esas fueron las palabras de nuestro maestro encargado – dijo kurumi presionando los puños para contener su enojo – ….no es que quisiéramos haber nacido así.

-kurumi…no todos son así, recuerdas al joven que nos encontramos en la competencia de tennis – narumi intento alegrar a kurumi – a pesar de saber que eras una prodigio te desafió.

-él era muy bueno….gane la competencia, luego apareció y me reto – dijo kurumi con una gran sonrisa – me venció con facilidad, aun cuando luche con todo lo que tenía.

-todavía recuerdo lo que dijo – narumi vio a su hermana muy alegre – "aunque seas un prodigio, para mí solo eres un mocoso, mada mada dane."

-es el primero que nos trató como niñas – dijo kurumi algo molesta – aunque el pensó que yo era un chico.

-bueno, te vestiste como uno – respondió narumi –….ojala que lo vuelvas a ver, te prometió una revancha cierto?

-aunque no me dijo su nombre – kurumi mostraba una cara nostálgica – cuando se lo pregunte el me dio esto – dijo tocando la gorra blanca que poseía una R en medio de color rojo.

-porque te quejas?...si te encanta esa gorra – dijo narumi molestando a su hermana.

-n..n..no es cierto – kurumi muy avergonzada.

-ah…puede ser que te hayas enamorado de el? – ataco narumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-N…N…NO ME EN….ENAMORE DE EL – respondió kurumi con la cara roja gritando a todo lo que pudo – maldición corramos antes que venga alguien – kurumi y su hermana comenzaron a correr alejándose del lugar.

Las chicas corrieron hasta quedar exhaustas.

-ha…ha…ha…narumi hasta estar seguras que nadie está buscando a la persona que grito, escondámonos aquí – dijo kurumi muy agitada señalando un cuarto.

-enfermería – leyó narumi el letrero que estaba arriba de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta kurumi choco con una persona que iba saliendo de esta.

-auch… - se quejó kurumi por el dolor de chocar y caer, miro para ver con quien se había chocado y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-t..tu..eres…..- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

…..

"VA A COMENZAR LA FINAL ENTRE KURUMI IJUIN Y KANONE HIRAGI" - gritaban los altavoces señalando el último partido del campeonato de tennis junior.

-servicio para hiragi – dijo el árbitro.

El joven golpeo la pelota con toda su fuerza tratando de presionar a su rival, pero fue todo lo contrario, antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta kurumi ya había subido a la red y devolvió el saque con suma facilidad sorprendiendo a su contrincante.

-q…q…que rápido – dijo kanone viendo la bola que ya se había detenido.

-punto para ijuin, 15-0 – dijo inmediatamente el árbitro.

-si te has sorprendido con eso, espera a ver lo que sigue – dijo confiada kurumi que estaba cambiando el tono de su voz para que no la descubrieran.

Era el turno de saque para kurumi hizo rebotar la pelota contra el suelo – déjame mostrarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando – kurumi lanzo la pelota al aire y dando un salto al mismo tiempo que, con su brazo derecho, la raqueta impacto con fuerza contra la pelota, la pelota se dirigía hacia kanone y en vez de rebotar hacia el delante esta hizo un efecto y se dirigió hacia la cara de kanone.

-twist server?! – dijo kanone sorprendido, este había esquivado la pelota dirigiéndose hacia atrás terminando sentado. Todo el público se quedó con la boca abierta por el saque que había hecho kurumi.

-he…no está nada mal – dijo un chico entre el público para sí mismo, cargaba una mochila para raquetas.

El partido termino en 45 minutos, fue un partido normal aunque en el publico había alguien no muy convencido por el resultado.

-juego y set para ijuin, 6-4 – dijo el árbitro, dando por finalizado el torneo y nombrando al ganador.

Todos los conocidos por kurumi fueron los primeros que se le acercaron, seguidos por los periodistas.

-permítame entrevistarte – dijo un señor – soy de la revista pro-tennis, puedes decirme inoue.

-con gusto – dijo kurumi muy tranquila a pesar de haber ganado.

-tu nombre completo es kurumi ijuin no es asi? – dijo inoue muy emocionado, cosa que no mostro kurumi.

-es correcto señor inoue – respondió kurumi.

-kurumi-kun ehh…?disculpa que sea tan directo pero es un nombre muy femenino para un chico – dijo inoue con todo el tacto que se puede tras decir esa línea.

-….. – kurumi se quedó en silencio, cosa que preocupo a inoue, luego contesto – es verdad, pero a mí me gusta y creo con eso basta.

-ya veo, perdón por el comentario – dijo inoue con un rostro de culpa.

-no se preocupe, no es el primero que me lo dice – respondió kurumi.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas y de evitar otras, kurumi se disponía a irse acompañada de su hermana.

-felicidades de nuevo… - dijo narumi sonriéndole para luego poner cara de enfado – y también estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste.

-….entonces te diste cuenta – dijo kurumi ya con su voz normal y con un tono de derrota – no se te escapa nada verdad?

-entiendo el hecho de no querer sobresalir, pero aun así me parece cruel que hagas creer a tu oponente que tiene posibilidades de ganar – dijo narumi soltando un gran suspiro – hubieras ganado 6-0 si lo quisieses.

-pero si lo tomase enserio no sería una competencia, sería una masacre – opino kurumi - …y ese chico seguro abandonaría el tennis.

-tal vez, pero a este paso serás tú la que comience a perder el interés en el tennis – narumi con preocupación miro a su hermana – creíste que disfrazarte de chico y participar en este torneo te ayudaría para que jugaras en serio, pero ni los chicos pueden darte pelea.

-entonces, que te parece si te ayudo – dijo un chico de cabello negro con destellos verdosos y ojos ámbar que estaba sentado en una banca.

-"_que guapo_" – pensaron las hermanas al volver la mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz.

-quien eres – dijo kurumi usando la misma voz que hizo en el torneo – y que quieres.

-tranquilo, no soy peligroso además mira – dijo señalando a la gente a su alrededor – hay mucha gente que puede verme si intento algo, por supuesto que no lo hare. Bueno a lo que iba, escuche lo que estaban diciendo.

-escuchaste? – dijo narumi preocupada por lo que había oído.

-bueno solo la parte donde no jugaste en serio en el torneo – dijo el – por lo que vi tu pudiste haber ganado 6-0, pero para poder fingir tan bien como lo hiciste solo puede significar una cosa….eres un prodigio, verdad?

Las chicas estaban algo tranquilas al saber que no había oído sobre kurumi.

-… - se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego kurumi comenzó a hablar – si lo soy.

-entonces juega contra mí un set – dijo el totalmente confiado – hare lo que no pudieron lograr los del torneo, te hare jugar en serio y te derrotare.

-estas muy confiado, pero debo rechazarlo si jugase enserio no podrás ganarme y tal vez nunca quieras volver a jugar – finalizo kurumi.

-solo debes decir que tienes miedo – dijo el de mirada ambarina tratando de molestarlo – mocoso.

-me llamaste mocoso?...además dijiste que tengo miedo – kurumi estaba muy molesta – okey…acepto, pero luego no te arrepientas.

-no lo hare mocoso – finalizo el chico.

Encontraron unas canchas no muy lejos de donde estaban, narumi era el árbitro.

-servicio para kurumi – narumi tenía toda su confianza en que kurumi ganaría, ya que no era la primera vez que lo retaba alguien mayor.

-espera, que saque el – dijo kurumi señalando al chico con la raqueta.

-estas muy confiado mocoso – le respondió – luego no te arrepientas.

-no lo hare presumido – contrataco kurumi.

-bueno allá voy kurumi-kun – se preparó para sacar y en un instante la bola ya estaba en el lado de kurumi.

-1…15-0 – dijo narumi sorprendida por la velocidad en la que fue, vio como kurumi no pudo ni siquiera moverse hacia la pelota.

-p…pero que fue eso – se dijo a si misma kurumi.

-mocoso espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes, no me decepciones – dijo el chico tratando de burlarse.

-solo fue suerte no pasara de nuevo – respondió kurumi hacia su comentario – "_eso fue muy rápido ni lo vi_" – pensó kurumi mientras que su cara se mantenía inmutable.

-bueno aquí va de nuevo – dijo el chico, golpeando la pelota de una manera que kurumi no dejo pasar por alto.

-un efecto no te servirá – dijo ella acercándose para golpear la pelota justo cuando revotara, pero la pelota no revoto solo retrocedió un poco hacia el chico y se detuvo.

-3…30-0 – dijo narumi muy sorprendida por lo que vio.

-que paso? –dijo kurumi, sin creer lo que veía.

-saque zero – dijo el joven – esto apenas comienza prodigio-kun.

Mientras el juego avanzaba, kurumi ya se lo había tomado en serio desde que vio esas técnicas, jugo con todo lo que tenía, pero el resultado era más que obvio para narumi.

-juego y set para R, 6-0 – dijo narumi, viendo como su hermana estaba totalmente bañada en sudor y muy agitada.

-R? –preguntó el chico

-bueno, no se tu nombre…y como tu gorra tiene la letra R así que – dijo narumi.

-lo que sea – respondió con indiferencia – bueno me voy, hasta otra mocoso y tú también enana.

-no me llame así – dijo narumi muy enfadada.

-bueno te falta crecer en ciertas partes antes de considerarte señorita – dijo ryoma con una sonrisa burlona.

-que estas mirando pervertido – dijo narumi viendo como este se iba riendo.

-es…espera – dijo kurumi aún muy agitada – quiero la revancha.

-el perdedor no tiene derecho de exigir nada – dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa arrogante – aunque seas un prodigio, para mí solo eres un mocoso, mada mada dane – termino diciendo al final.

-al menos tu nombre – dijo kurumi – quiero saber el nombre del sujeto al que no pude ni siquiera hacerle un solo punto.

-…. – se quedó en silencio y se acercó a kurumi – eres un prodigio, te fuiste acoplando al juego muy rápidamente y también tu estilo iba evolucionando con el partido…sigue entrando y nunca olvides que allá afuera siempre hay alguien más fuerte – termino poniéndole su gorra a kurumi y dijo - ….lleva esta gorra contigo para recordarte, ven a retarme cuando nos volvamos a ver y entonces te diré mi nombre.

…..

- t…tú…eres…..- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-nos conocemos? – Dijo ryoma sin entender porque lo señalaba, pero algo llamo su atención – esa gorra….no me digas que eres….

-si soy yo ijuin kurumi, al que retaste ese día luego del torneo de tennis – dijo muy emocionada porque la reconociera.

-te recuerdo bien…el pequeño prodigio que apalee ese día – dijo todo arrogante.

-no me apa…. – no termino ya que recordó que no pudo obtener un solo punto.

-Decías algo mocoso – ryoma lo estaba fastidiando – bueno eso para después, que estás haciendo aquí?

-bueno la verdad es que…. – kurumi fue interrumpida por narumi.

-escucho pasos tal vez sean profesores – dijo narumi muy asustada.

-la enana también vino – dijo ryoma recién dándose cuenta – no sé qué pasa….pero se están escondiendo verdad? – dijo el tratando de entender lo esencial.

-si – dijeron las dos.

-entonces entren, las ayudare a ocultarse – dijo ryoma con total calma.

Al entrar a la habitación las chicas vieron que no solo estaba ryoma sino que había una chica también.

-ryoma no ibas a buscar nuestras ropas de gimnasia – dijo tomoka viendo como ryoma volvía con dos personas más – quiénes son?

-tomoka no hay tiempo de explicar ayúdame a esconderlos – dijo tomándolos por los hombros – solo te puedo decir que los conozco.

-estoy viendo muchas facetas tuyas hoy – dijo tomoka dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a ryoma – escóndelos en el armario, entran 2 personas mientras tu y yo los distraemos si entran aquí.

-ya escucharon, al armario – ryoma les dio un pequeño empujo.

-gracias –dijeron las dos.

Por el pasillo se oían los pasos de alguien, se dieron cuenta que iba entrar a sí que prepararon lo necesario para el acto.

-ryoma pásame esas toallas – dijo tomoka mientras una se la ponía en la cabeza a ryoma.

Al abrirse la puerta un señor entro – que hacen aquí….deberían estar en clases – dijo un profesor no conocido por ellos.

-lo siento profesor es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente con agua – dijo tomoka tranquilamente ya que no mentían.

-hmm…ya veo – dijo el profesor – no han visto pasar a alguien por aquí?

-alguien? – ahora era el turno de ryoma de entrar en la farsa – que paso? – pregunto como si no supiera nada.

-nada es solo que escuchamos unos gritos en los pasillos, pero como ningún alumno debería estar fuera de clases suponemos que se trata de alguien ajeno a la escuela – dijo el profesor con mucha seriedad.

-lo siento, como puede ver no estamos presentables así que no salimos de este cuarto – dijo ryoma con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

-bien….no importa – dijo el profesor que ya se retiraba – terminen de secarse y vallan a clases y si ven alguien sospechoso me avisan.

-no hay problema – termino tomoka.

Una vez el profesor ya se había ido esperaron un poco más para luego acercarse hacia el armario, abrieron la puerta diciéndoles a los dos que estaban ocultos para que salieran.

-nos salvamos – dijo narumi aliviada.

-bueno…..eso ya está resuelto – dijo kurumi con seguridad.

-nada de resuelto mocoso – dijo ryoma dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza – ahora expliquen qué es lo que hacen aquí.

-ouhh… - kurumi con lágrimas en los ojos por el golpe se dispuso a contarle – bueno lo que pasa es que vamos a asistir a esta escuela, comenzamos mañana.

-ustedes?, pero esto es el bachillerato – dijo tomoka que estaba escuchando atentamente.

-lo que pasa es que son prodigios – dijo ryoma como la cosa más común del mundo.

-prodigios? – tomoka estaba sorprendida por la noticia.

-es cierto, yo entre con beca de deportes y narumi por una de estudios – dijo kurumi.

-ya veo, así que sintieron curiosidad por el lugar al que iban y decidieron visitarlo – ryoma estaba completamente seguro con su explicación.

-no me agradas cuando te haces el sabiondo – dijo narumi molesta por como lo dedujo tan rápidamente – seguro que no eres un genio también.

-no hay que ser un genio para saber que piensan los niños – dijo ryoma mostrando una risa burlona.

-no somos niños – dijeron ambas en coro.

-por cierto que hacían ustedes aquí – dijo narumi dándose cuenta que deberían haber estado en clases.

-bueno nosotros…. – tomoka iba responder cuando ryoma le tapó la boca con su mano.

-es un secreto – decía ryoma que estaba muy apegado a tomoka, tenía ganas de molestar a cualquiera.

-eres un pervertido – dijo kurumi con cara sonrojada.

-di lo que quieras, tú también lo harás un día – respondió ryoma sacando la lengua.

-ósea que es tu novia? – dijo narumi curiosa.

Ryoma y tomoka se miraron un momento y luego voltearon a ver a los chicos y dijeron:

-no, no somos novios – dijeron al unísono.

-pero entonces…. – iba continuar narumi pero fue interrumpida.

-nosotros tenemos una conexión diferente a la de novios, algo que no podemos explicar bien – dijo tomoka tratando de no decir "amigos con derechos" delante los menores – algo que solo nosotros entendemos.

-….. – ryoma se quedó en silencio escuchando todo lo que decía tomoka – "_tiene razón, no es que quiera volverla mi novia, pero me siento…cómodo?"_

-bueno tal vez nunca lo entendamos – dijo narumi tranquila ante todo lo dicho – supongo que tendrías que experimentarlo primero antes de enterderlo.

-bueno esto…dime tu nombre – dijo kurumi algo molesto por no saber en todo este tiempo su nombre – me dijiste que cuando nos volviéramos a ver me dirías tu nombre.

-es verdad…mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma – dijo este.

-entonces ahora que ya se tu nombre dame la revancha que me prometiste – dijo kurumi entusiasmada – he estado entrenando hasta el cansancio para derrotarte.

-no ves que no es el momento para eso, kurumi-kun – dijo ryoma tratando de hacerlo entender.

-uhhh…es verdad – dijo kurumi decepcionada.

-no te preocupes, ya que estaremos asistiendo a la misma escuela – dijo ryoma acariciando la cabeza de kurumi.

Luego de que se despidieron de los chicos que se iban a casa, ryoma y tomoka volvían a estar solos.

-no sabía que te llevaras bien con los menores– dijo tomoka.

-no realmente, solo que no me agrada que en un juego de tennis el otro no me tome enserio y lo que es peor me haga ganar puntos cuando él lo podía devolver – dijo ryoma con seriedad.

-no sabía que te gustaba tanto el tennis – dijo tomoka viendo a ryoma con seriedad en el rostro.

-es muy divertido – dijo ryoma sonriéndole.

-"_eh?...siento que ya he tenido esta conversación con alguien"_ – pensó tomoka, la imagen de un chico paso por su mente – _"quien era el?"_

-tomoka, que sucede? – pregunto ryoma.

-no….no es nada – dijo ella tratando de recordar.

A lo lejos ryoma reconoció a alguien.

-buchou – dijo ryoma dirigiéndose hacia él.

-quien será….un conocido? – Se dijo tomoka – pero si me ven con el tal vez malentienda las cosas ya no estamos en clases.

-Echizen – dijo la voz de la persona a la que se dirigía ryoma – que haces aquí y no en clases.

Pero tomoka conocía esa voz era la voz de alguien que no quería recordar, ya que solo le traía dolor, pero antes de darse cuenta ya lo estaba mirando.

-tezuka – tomoka estaba mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos como si no creyera que lo veía.

…..

Luego de que sakuno se fuera corriendo, tezuka se puso a pensar lo que había visto.

-"_esa era tomoka….se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa"_ - no había visto a tomoka en mucho tiempo, así que tezuka estaba muy sorprendido – _"pero ella no era así, ella no era el tipo de chica que hacia esas cosas y menos en un lugar así….aun la recuerdo sonrojándose cuando veía personas besándose por la calle"_

Mientras recordaba a la antigua tomoka no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de lo que hizo

-_"porque, como puedes dejar que un hombre cualquiera toque tu cuerpo, el único que debería poder tocarte soy….." – _Su pensamiento se detuvo en ese justo momento – "_no tengo derecho de enojarme, ni menos de que me perdones, no después de lo que hice….verdad?"_

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo tratando de contener el enojo de haber visto a tomoka de esa manera y mostrando esa expresión a otro hombre, no sabía cómo iba a ser su reacción al ver a ryoma, aunque él sabía que ryoma era muy promiscuo también sabía que él no forzaría a una chica a hacer algo que no desee, y eso era exactamente lo que lo enfadaba saber que tomoka quería ser tocada por ryoma. Se acordó de sakuno y de cómo salió corriendo.

-"_la vi llorar…verdad?" – _No estaba seguro ya que estaba más atento a tomoka – "_porque lloraba?...por tomoka?...no era por ella, estoy seguro además ella llamo a Echizen por su nombre, no me digas que…está enamorada de Echizen?" _

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que había llegado al mismo lugar que sakuno, la vio llorando desconsoladamente y supo que sus sospechas eran verdaderas, ryusaki sakuno estaba enamorada de ryoma; se acercó a sakuno cuando ella ya se veía más calmada.

-toma – dijo tezuka entregándole un pañuelo para que limpiase las lágrimas.

-…..gracias kunimitsu-san – dijo sakuno recibiendo con gusto el pañuelo.

-cómo estás? – pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-ya estoy bien… - dijo ella con la cabeza baja y un tanto avergonzada – la verdad, no sé porque estoy llorando…..cuando los vi sentí una punzada en el corazón para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba llorando.

-por tomoka? – dijo tezuka intentando ser lo más discreto posible - …o por…echizen?

Se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta ya que comenzó a caer lágrimas de su rostro al mencionar ryoma.

-tú ya lo conocías? – pregunto sakuno.

-yo era el capitán del club de tennis en la escuela media y él era uno de los titulares – respondió tezuka con toda sinceridad

-desde cuando lo conoces? – pregunto tezuka aunque no esperaba respuesta.

-… - sakuno permaneció en silencio un momento – como hace un mes, yo estaba en el centro comercial esperando a tomoka y unos sujetos intentaron forzarme para ir con ellos, pero ryoma apareció y me ayudo, luego me entere que su nombre y que iríamos a la misma escuela.

-ya veo – tezuka no sabía exactamente que decir – él es muy promiscuo…aunque eso ya lo sabias verdad?

-a dónde quieres llegar kunimitsu-san – dijo sakuno molesta por como lo decía.

-lo que intento decir es que él no es tipo de persona de persona que crees – dijo calmadamente – él y tú no son nada.

-eso ya lo sé – sakuno estaba por llorar de nuevo.

-aunque si quieres ser algo de él, tienes que ser paciente – tezuka no sabía porque, pero no quería ver triste a sakuno, tal vez porque le hacía pensar en cómo había estado tomoka después de aquello – ya que él nunca se ha enamorado, pero puedo decir con certeza que cuando él se enamore le será fiel a esa chica.

-me lo dices para que ryoma-kun no este con tomoka – sakuno no sabía porque le decía todo esto.

-yo….no tengo el derecho de impedir con quien este tomoka – tezuka trato de mostrar indiferencia – solo lo digo porque creo que una chica como tú le va muy a alguien como ryoma, necesita una chica que lo ponga en su lugar.

-y si ryoma-kun estuviera enamorado de tomoka – dijo sakuno algo triste por ese pensamiento.

-aunque sea así…te rendirás antes de luchar? – tezuka vio cómo su pregunta hiso que sakuno recuperara un poco el ánimo.

-pero es mi mejor amiga y si estaba con él es…. – entonces sakuno recordó que le había dicho a tomoka que era su novio aunque era mentira, pero eso quería decir que se metió con el supuesto novio de su amiga – "_no creo que tomoka haría eso, entonces se debe de haber enterado que mentía y si ella ya sabe la verdad es posible que me obligue a decir aquello por lo que mentí_"

Sakuno se había puesto pálida al darse cuenta que tomoka estaba más cerca en saber que tezuka había vuelto lo cual le aterraba ya que no solo le había mentido sino que le oculto el hecho de que ella lo sabía.

-te encuentras bien sakuno – pregunto tezuka al ver la palidez de sakuno.

-eh?...si estoy bien es solo que me acorde de algo que tengo que hacer –sakuno estaba apurada por salir de ahí – bueno me voy adiós.

-claro, cuídate sakuno – tezuka moto el apuro de sakuno, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Ahora que se encontraba solo de nuevo se disponía a irse pero una voz lo llamo.

-buchou – dijo ryoma acercándose a paso lento.

-echizen – dijo tezuka intentando permanecer calmado – que haces aquí y no en clases.

-tuve un pequeño problema así que…. – ryoma se excusaba pero tezuka no ponía atención ya que sabía que lo había retrasado.

Tezuka se sentía aún más molesto a cada segundo, pero todo se le fue al escuchar la voz de ella, la chica de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas. Vio a tomoka parada ahí con los ojos abiertos:

-tezuka – escucho a tomoka.

-tomoka – tezuka no sabía cómo enfrentarla, se sentía seguro de poder actuar normal en frente de ella, pero toda esa seguridad se fue cuando la vio; enfrente de ella vio los cambios de tomoka ya no era la niña tímida que conocía ahora era una mujer en cuerpo y alma – "_que dirás ahora que me has visto, apuesto que me odias más que nada, pero es lo justo ya que te hice sufrir…..dime todo lo que tengas que decir"_

Se veían el uno al otro, pero nadie decía una sola palabra, no sabían que decir, ellos mismos no sabían si las heridas pasadas, el tiempo las había curado? o solo las hiso más dolorosas, ahora que estaban frente a frente era momento de contestar esa interrogante.


	5. Chapter 5 protegiendo a la persona que

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 05: protegiendo a la persona que lastime.

Era un domingo por la mañana y una alegre chica despertaba se su placido sueño, se frotaba los ojos tratando de despertarse, se le podía ver un pequeño y hermoso lunar debajo del ojo derecho que combinaba a la perfección con las facciones de su rostro dándole un toque más adulto. Recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y entonces recordó todo lo que había sucedido en la semana; se había enterado del porque le había mentido su amiga y también que de ahora en adelante se vería más seguido con alguien que ella ya se había decido olvidar.

-creo que el mundo me odia – se dijo así misma dejándose caer en la cama – porque tenías que volver ahora, después de todo este tiempo y lo que más me molesta es….que me sentí feliz de ver tu rostro de nuevo…estúpido tezuka.

Hace una semana 

-tezuka – escucho a tomoka.

-tomoka – tezuka no sabía que decir, pero estaba listo para las palabras cargadas de odio que tomoka le diría.

-…. – tomoka no hablo por un largo rato.

-eto….se conocen? – hablo ryoma que veía como ninguno decía nada.

-bueno… - tezuka no sabía cómo reaccionar, al escuchar a ryoma recordó que los había visto juntos e intentaba contener el enojo.

-es mi amigo de la infancia – continuo tomoka – hace tres años se fue a Alemania y no había vuelto a ver desde entonces, me sorprendí bastante al verte aquí.

-… - tezuka permanecía en silencio estaba sorprendido que tomoka no le gritara o le insultara.

Ryoma se dio cuenta que allí había algo más que solo amigos de la infancia que no se habían visto en un tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de si debía dejarlos solos ya que en el peor de los casos aquello que sentía en el ambiente podría ser resentimiento y culpa.

-maldición me olvide que tengo un asunto que atender – ryoma paso por el lado de tomoka y le dijo sin que tezuka escuchara – si ocurre algo me llamas, mi numero esta en tu celular es el primero en la lista de llamadas perdidas.

-"_bueno no es mi asunto así que….solo espero que no termine en pelea_" – pensó ryoma dejándolos solos.

Una vez solos, lo único que quedaba es hablar pero ninguno articulaba alguna palabra.

-cómo has estado? – pregunto tomoka calmadamente siendo la que inicio la conversación – tu hombro ya se encuentra mejor?

-a…ah…ya está completamente curado – dijo tezuka todavía nervioso.

-me alegro….entonces ya puedes volver a jugar tennis – tomoka le daba una sonrisa que ponía a tezuka incómodo – bueno yo debería estar en clases, pero ya es tarde para entrar ahora…porque no vamos por unas bebidas y conversamos un rato.

-está bien – tezuka seguía a tomoka que ya llevaba la delantera.

Ambos tenían una bebida en su mano y estaban sentados en una banca, esta vez tezuka comenzó la charla.

-has cambiado en estos tres años – tezuka fue directo, sabía que recordaría ese día pero aun así lo dijo.

-enserio?…pues yo no noto mucho el cambio – dijo tomoka.

-has cambiado, es un hecho – tezuka no se iba a echar para atrás – estas más alta, antes eras más tímida, tus coletas ya no están ahora llevas el cabello suelto y se te nota más madura también.

-bueno, ahora tengo más curvas y mis pechos son más grandes – dijo tomoka en son de broma.

-no me refería a eso – dijo tezuka mostrando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas afectado por el comentario de tomoka.

-solo bromeaba… - tomoka puso un rostro nostálgico – no podía seguir así para siempre, tenía que volverme más fuerte e independiente.

-fue por mi culpa? – tezuka estaba más que listo para lo que pensara tomoka de él.

-un poco…. – en la voz de tomoka se notaba el enojo pero al mismo tiempo lo ocultaba – pero luego de todas esas lagrimas me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta que veía a una chica débil, que era fácil de lastimar ya que siempre había vivido mimada en un mundo de sueño en donde lo tenía todo.

-tomoka…..yo – tezuka quería pedirle perdón.

-ni se te ocurre decir "lo siento" – tomoka endureció la voz mirando a tezuka con indiferencia.

-pero…- tezuka quería seguir pero la mirada de tomoka lo silencio.

-ya que no es necesario….solo debías decir "no"…en vez de aquello…pero no te odio, ya no al menos; sakuno me dijo algo muy cierto, sentir rencor solo me iba a destruir tarde o temprano, aun cuando me entere de todo todavía te guardaba rencor, no quería creer que lo que hiciste tenía un motivo – tomoka miraba al cielo.

-….. – tezuka permanecía en silencio aunque apretaba los puños conteniendo su frustración.

-olvidemos el pasado – tomoka se levantó, se puso delante de tezuka y estiro la mano esperando que el estrechara la suya con la suya – volvamos a ser los buenos amigos como solíamos ser.

-tomoka….. – otra vez fue interrumpido por tomoka.

-no aceptare una negativa – tomoka le dio una sonrisa.

-… – tezuka la observo unos segundos y luego suspiro derrotado – tu ganas – extendió la mano y estrecho la mano de tomoka.

Una vez ya zanjado ese tema, por el momento, tomoka decidió cambiarlo:

-pero aún sigo sin entender…..porque has vuelto?, creí que oji-san había aceptado que vivieras en Alemania – tomoka estaba confundida por ese tema.

-ni yo mismo lo sé – respondió tezuka – solo me dijo que como parte del clan kunimitsu era necesario que yo volviera.

-eso solo puede significar algo – dijo tomoka como sospechando las razones del líder del clan – te van a asignar de guardaespaldas.

-yo también estaba pensando lo mismo…- tezuka miraba a tomoka como sospechando, mientras ella estaba distraída pensando – _"pero no creo que sea alguien que allá estado en la seigaku más de un año ya que de ser así me habrían pedido venir mucho antes….lo cual solo me deja pensar que es un recién ingresado; pero no debe ser alguien común, ya que el clan cuenta con mucha gente capaz y de todos me escogieron a mí como su cuidador eso me da suponer que es un conocido del clan…..pero cuál es el peligro?"_ – tomoka seguía pensando, tezuka tenía una sospecha de a quien cuidaría pero no estaba seguro – tomoka.

-que pasa? – respondió la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-tú ya tienes un guardaespaldas? – pregunto tezuka tratando de juntar las piezas.

-aun no….mi padre dijo que no había nadie que lo convenciera – respondió calmadamente sin sospechar del porque le preguntaba.

-"_me lo imaginaba_"…..bueno ya lo sabremos – tezuka creía ya haber hallado la respuesta, pero no se lo pensaba decir a tomoka, primero quería saber que era lo que su padre le ocultaba.

-supongo que tienes razón – dijo tomoka tratando de esconder su descontento.

-bueno será mejor que me marche – tezuka pretendía ir con su padre para aclarar las cosas de una vez – tengo cosas que hacer.

-que ya te vas?...bueno luego me cuentas a quien cuidaras – tomoka se despedía mientras observaba la espalda tezuka que se alejaba – "_aunque te dije todo eso….todavía no olvido el dolor que sentí, espero poder superarlo pronto y volver a ser amigos_"

….

Después de dejar solos a tomoka y tezuka, ryoma vagaba por la escuela ya que era tarde para ingresare a clases; en los pasillos dela seigaku no había ni un alma, todos y cada uno de los alumnos estaban en clases, al no tener nada que hacer se decidió por subir a la azotea y dormir hasta que acabaran las clases. Al llegar a la puerta de la azotea vio que estaba abierta, pasó por ella y vio la figura de una chica de cabellos castaño chocolate que se encontraba mirando al horizonte con una expresión de nostalgia, el sol caía resaltando las delicadas facciones de su rostro y de su piel levemente rosada.

-"_sakuno…no me había dado cuenta antes ya que siempre está enojada cuando está conmigo, pero ella en verdad es hermosa_" – ryoma estaba mirándola intensamente no supo por cuanto tiempo, camino hacia ella como si fuera atraído, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba detrás de ella – que haces aquí sakuno – dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás sorprendiendo a la chica.

-R…Ry…Ryoma-kun – respondió ella totalmente sonrojada por lo que hacía su confianzudo guardaespaldas – pero que…suéltame pervertido.

-ya vamos otra vez – dijo el suspirando – te veías más linda cuando estabas en silencio.

-l…lin…linda? – dijo ella algo feliz por el elogio, pero al mismo recordó lo que hizo con tomoka, su mirada se tornó sombría como decepcionada – supongo que se lo dices a todas para obtener lo quieres.

-….que quieres decir? – dijo el sin entender.

-ya te lo he dicho antes…..esa actitud de santo no te queda – respondió con indiferencia – si crees que todas las chicas caerán a tus pies solo por palabras bonitas estas equivocado.

-buenas palabras para alguien que hace un mes me correspondió el beso y uso su lengua – molesto ryoma contrataco a sakuno.

-eso fue porque…..- sakuno no sabía que responder hacia lo que dijo ryoma.

Al ver que sakuno no continuaba con lo que decía, el decidió contestar por ella – yo te diré porque – se acercó a sakuno hasta estar a solo centímetros de ella – porque te gusto, cada vez que te toco te sientes caliente, deseas que te toque pero te contienes.

-detente…eso no es cierto – decía sakuno mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia una pared seguida por ryoma.

-ya veo…. – dijo ryoma mientras acorralaba a sakuno poniendo sus brazos a cada lado – entonces si te beso e introduzco mi lengua y comienzo a tocarte me rechazarías?

-por supuesto….mejor dicho porque crees que te dejaría hacerlo? – sakuno estaba nerviosa solo estar cerca de ryoma bastaba para que se estremeciera – apártate pervertido.

Sakuno se dispuso a usar lo que le enseño ryoma al inicio de las clases, pero….

-en serio creíste que podrías usar eso efectivamente conmigo…yo fui quien te lo enseño así que obviamente sé cómo contrarrestarlo – ryoma sujeto por la muñeca a sakuno cuando intento ir por sus ojos, después acerco su cuerpo al de ella, presionándola contra la pared – así es como se detiene esto, cuando uno está así de cerca no puedes hacer uso de ese movimiento, mada mada dane.

-eso no se vale – dijo sakuno molesta haciendo pucheros – que clase de guardaespaldas acorrala e intenta abusar de la persona que tiene a su cuidado.

-ajaja….eso te pasa por provocarme – dijo ryoma mostrando una sonrisa sincera que sakuno nunca le había visto.

-….. – sakuno al verlo recordó las palabras de tezuka – **"…**_**él no es el tipo de persona que crees…**_**"**….entonces qué clase de persona eres – lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero ryoma lo había oído.

-quieres conocerme? – pregunto ryoma, pero sin darse cuenta sakuno comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas - ….porque lloras?

-no lo sé – sakuno sentía una presión en el pecho que le dolía al pensar que ella no era la persona más cercana a ryoma, pero porque quería ser la más cercana?...ni ella misma sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta –que hiciste después de que me fui dejándote solo con tomoka? – las palabras le brotaron solas.

-que importa eso ahora…. – dijo ryoma preocupado por sakuno.

-responde! – alzo la voz sakuno mirando seriamente a ryoma.

-que hice pues… - ryoma no sabía que responder – me fui ya tenía cosas que hacer – no sabía porque le había mentido pero no quería que sakuno supiera lo que hizo con tomoka.

-tan importante es que faltaste a clases? – sakuno sabía que estaba mintiendo y comenzó a presionarlo.

-lo pasa es que…. – iba a continuar pero fui interrumpido por sakuno.

-te vi con tomoka…. – sakuno vio como ryoma se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que dijo – no te fuiste, seguiste con ella….que fue lo que hicieron.

-yo…yo…- no sabía que responder, no sabía hasta donde sakuno los había visto.

-porque tartamudeas, acaso hicieron algo malo? – sakuno hablaba con un tono muy frio aunque seguía derramando lagrimas –….te acostaste con ella? – sakuno miro a los ojos a ryoma, y este vio como el rostro de sakuno estaba lleno de lágrimas y demostraba una expresión de decepción.

-no me acos…. – sakuno no le dejo responder ya que empujo lentamente a ryoma, liberándose para luego hablar.

-de haber tenido tiempo lo habrías hecho – sakuno no lo dijo como pregunta, ella estaba segura de lo que decía – supongo que ella se enteró de que le mentí, así que será mejor que valla pensando en una buena excusa….me tengo que ir.

-…- ryoma no sabía cómo reaccionar al comentario de sakuno – espera sakuno – ryoma detuvo a sakuno tomándola por el brazo.

-no me debes ninguna explicación – sakuno había parado de llorar, ahora actuaba indiferente hacia ryoma – por qué me detienes?

-es que yo….- ryoma guardo silencio y se puso a pensar – "_es verdad…..porque la estoy parando no debería importarme lo que piense ya que solo es la chica que estoy cuidando_" – al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se dio cuenta que esa no era su forma de ser, se sintió confundido de por qué estaba tan insistente en que sakuno no lo malentendiera. Soltó el brazo de sakuno y guardo silencio viendo como ella se alejaba.

-solo eres mi guardaespaldas y yo solo soy a quien debes cuidar….olvidemos todo lo que dijimos – sakuno quería volver a como era antes de conocer a ryoma –…eres de confianza, eres muy serio en tu trabajo y a mí me agradan ese tipo de personas así que…..creo que podemos llegar a ser amigos – se dio la vuelta mirando a ryoma dándole una gran sonrisa – que te parece?

-….- ryoma sentía que se había liberado de una gran carga – me parece bien.

Ambos eran nuevos en esos sentimientos, ninguno sabía exactamente como expresar o comportarse. Para sakuno ya tenía una ligera pista de que era lo que sentía gracias a la charla con tezuka pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Para ryoma era algo que no le había pasado antes, ya había tenido malentendidos que quisiera arreglar, si hubiera sido como en el pasado y una chica lo malinterpretaba para él era una cosa sin importancia, pero ahora con sakuno no era como en el pasado.

Ellos han elegido librarse momentáneamente de la carga que llevaban, pero no sabían que con el paso del tiempo esos sentimientos que hicieron a un lado se volverían una carga que llegaría a ser tan pesada que podría traerles felicidad o sufrimiento.

…..

Los días pasaron, el fin de semana estaba próximo y eso solo significaba una cosa en la cabeza de cierta chica enérgica, salir de compras con su mejor amiga.

-sakuno sabias que ha abierto una nueva tienda en el centro – tomoka estaba entusiasmada con la idea de salir – dicen que venden artículos que dan buena fortuna y puedes conseguir al chico que quieras, no te gustaría ir a ver?

-bueno…yo… – a sakuno se le hacía más difícil hablar con tomoka con el paso de los días, ya que por más que intentaba cada vez que la veía recordaba lo que hizo con ryoma y también que le había mentido a su amiga.

-qué pasa? es idea mía o has estado evitándome recientemente – tomoka miraba a sakuno con un rostro muy triste.

-no es eso…está bien hay que ir – dijo sakuno tratando de disimular que no pasaba nada.

-okey….bueno vamos a conseguir algo que comer – dijo tomoka alegre que su amiga allá aceptado su oferta.

El receso había comenzado, y las chicas comenzaron a charlar después de ingerir sus alimentos.

-nee sakuno….porque has estado actuando tan extraño los últimos días? – tomoka quería saber si su extraño comportamiento se debía a la presencia de tezuka – actuabas como si estuvieras nerviosa por algo y me ocultaste que tenías novio.

Sakuno pretendía decirle la verdad a tomoka sobre las mentiras que dijo.

-oye tomoka quería decirte que ryoma-kun…. – estaba a punto de decirlo cuando tomoka se le adelanto.

-…..no es tu novio? – tomoka miro a sakuno como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-….. – sakuno no sabía que cara mostrarle a tomoka ya que ella no le había mentido nunca – des…desde cuando lo sabes? – no se atrevía a verla y agacho la mirada.

-siempre lo supe…soy yo la que te ayuda cuando mientes recuerdas? – Dijo tomoka dándole una gran sonrisa a sakuno – se cuándo mientes, pero no tenías que ocultar el hecho que tezuka había vuelto.

-como sabes que el…. – sakuno se puso muy alterada escuchar a tomoka decir su nombre.

-tranquilízate – dijo tomoka acariciando la cabeza de sakuno – no te tienes que preocupar ya lo he superado, y tampoco estoy molesta contigo por ocultármelo así que no tienes que preocuparte más.

-está bien – sakuno se sentía aliviada ya que temía que el rencor de tomoka por tezuka persistiera.

-pero te tengo envidia ya que tienes a ryoma como guardaespaldas, me pregunto cuando me presentaran al mío – tomoka lo dijo con tanta naturalidad cosa que sorprendió a sakuno ya que ella nunca le dijo quién era su guardaespaldas.

-él te lo dijo – dijo sakuno esperando la respuesta de tomoka.

-mi querida sakuno… - dijo tomoka – tu eres una de las más lindas y gentiles chicas que conozco, pero no eres del tipo que se esmera por conocer chicos….y luego de la nada aparece este sexy chico del cual yo, tu mejor amiga, no sé nada que crees que debería pensar.

-si lo dices así me haces sentir como una tonta – sakuno se sentía avergonzada al pensar que todas esas cosas que hizo y dijo para disimular fueron en vano.

-ajaja…pero es esa ingenuidad tuya junto a tu escultural cuerpo la que te hace un imán para los chicos – dijo tomoka provocándole un sonrojo extremo a sakuno.

-pero hablando de tu guardaespaldas, creí que debías escoger uno cuando ingresabas a la seigaku – dijo sakuno tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-por lo general sí, pero mi papa no pudo escoger uno a pesar de que para mí habían buenos candidatos – dijo ella recordando esa ocasión.

-déjame adivinar, escogías a los chicos más guapos cierto? – dijo sakuno sabiendo que esa actitud era cosa natural para tomoka.

-bueno ya me conoces – dijo tomoka tratando de excusarse – pienso que si va ser mi guardaespaldas, tener buena apariencia no estaría mal.

-es por eso que tu padre no escogió ninguno – sakuno ya hablaba de la manera habitual cosa que a tomoka le pareció satisfactorio.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellas aunque todavía estuviera el asunto de ryoma y tomoka, sakuno sabía que ella no era nada de el así que no tenía derecho a decir algo sobre lo que ellos hicieran o no.

-es cierto casi lo olvido – dijo tomoka levantándose del lugar donde estaban sentadas.

-que ocurre? – dijo sakuno al ver la agitación de tomoka.

-me avisaron que tenía que ir a la oficina del director – dijo tomoka.

-para qué?...que fue lo que hiciste? – dijo sakuno mirándola acusadoramente.

-Qué mala…yo no he hecho nada… - dijo tomoka indignada – eso creo?

-lo ves? Tu misma admites que haces cosas para que te castiguen – sakuno lanzo un gran suspiro.

-pero esta vez es verdad no creo haber hecho algo malo – tomoka intentaba recordar lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos días.

-bueno yo tampoco recuerdo que hallas hecho algo malo….tal vez sea algo relacionado con tu guardaespaldas – sakuno también se sentía curiosa por saber quién sería el que cuidara a su amiga.

-ojala –dijo tomoka entusiasmada – ya quiero conocerlo.

Tomoka se dirigió al despacho del director, caminaba rápidamente casi corriendo ya que le habían dicho que fuera al inicio del receso cosa que olvido. Dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y escucho el permiso del director para entrar.

-hola director tiempo sin vernos – saludo tomoka enérgicamente.

-tan alegre como siempre osakada-chan – respondio el director el saludo.

-para que me mandó llamar señor director – la intriga la estaba matando.

-bueno al parecer tu padre por fin acepto a un guardaespaldas – dijo el director – cuenta con él para lo que desees, está por venir también lo mande a llamar.

-está bien…pero quién es? – tomoka estaba impaciente.

-creí que ya lo conocías? – dijo el director.

-uhm…porque cree que lo conozco? – dijo tomoka interrogante.

-es que tu padre dijo que el buscaría un guardaespaldas entre sus conocidos – respondió el director a la interrogante – y me dijo que tú ya deberías conocerlo, dado que siempre lo acompañabas cuando iba a visitarlos de pequeña.

-"_eh?...pero el único clan que conocí que era cercano a nuestra familia era…._" – los pensamientos de tomoka se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos toques en la puerta.

-adelante – dijo el director dando permiso a pasar a un chico alto de aspecto serio pero apuesto y que usaba anteojos ovalados – ya que no lo sabes permíteme presentarte a tu guardaespaldas él es…

-…tezuka…- termino tomoka la oración incompleta del director.

-valla así que lo conoces….- dijo el director ingenuamente sin saber lo incomodo que era la situación para los jóvenes – espero que se lleven muy bien ya que son conocidos, los llame para decirles que las condiciones tienen que hablarlos entre ustedes y tezuka-kun ya está listo toma – dijo el director dándole a tezuka un celular – eso era todo se pueden retirar.

Tanto tezuka como tomoka guardaron silencio hasta estar fuera de la oficina del director, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ninguno hablaba o se movía de sus posiciones mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Como siempre tomoka decidió romper ese silencio incómodo.

-debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba – dijo ella muy tranquila – sabía que te vería seguido pero esto.

-si no te agrada solo puedes decirlo – respondió tezuka hacia el comentario de tomoka – te asignaran otro.

-no quise decir que me desagradaba – tomoka se apresuró a corregir el comentario que dijo – solo que esto será un poco incómodo para ti no?

-no tanto….de hecho creo que me agrada – tezuka se sorprendió a si mismo por su comentario se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo pensó solo salió – y a ti?

-yo…yo…- tomoka ocultaba su rostro que se encontraba sonrojado con el comentario de tezuka – "_porque me tengo el rostro caliente….porque me late tan rápido el corazón…el solo está contento de que debe cuidar a alguien que conoce en vez de un desconocido, solo es eso nada mas_"…..a mí no me desagrada en absoluto.

Ambos se despidieron y empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos destinos. Mientras tezuka se alejaba muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente.

-"_no debí decirle nada…porque le dije que me agradaba?...acaso eso es lo que deseo, que este a mi lado?, ya no se ni que es lo que quiero de tomoka"_ – la mente de tezuka era un caos, entre más pensaba en tomoka mas confundido se sentía.

….

El domingo llego, sakuno y tomoka se encontraban en el centro comercial como habían planeado, después de todo lo que ambas pasaron, ese día era uno muy relajante que les brindaba tranquilidad y diversión.

En otro lado del centro había dos chicos que observaban a las jóvenes sin que estas se dieran cuenta, cada uno por su lado ignorando la presencia del otro. Hasta que uno de ellos, el más alto se diera cuenta que no era el único que seguía a las chicas, este se acercó lentamente por la espalda del otro para tomarlo desprevenido, sujeto el hombro de este para tratar de ahuyentarlo.

-ey tú te ves sospechoso…porque estas siguiéndolas? – dijo este tomándolo del hombro para voltearlo y ver quién es.

-lo mismo te digo a ti, no sabrías que estoy siguiéndolas si tú mismo no lo estuvieras haciendo – este se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a alguien que conocía – Buchou…es usted?... que hace aquí?

-echizen? – dijo tezuka al reconocerlo – porque estas siguiéndolas?

-bueno digamos que solo hago mi trabajo – respondio tranquilamente – y usted?

-yo también? – Respondió tezuka – eres el guardaespaldas de sakuno?

-como sabes eso? – Ahora era el turno de interrogar de ryoma – no recuerdo haberlo mencionado antes.

-es que yo soy el guardaespaldas de tomoka – respondió tezuka observando como las jóvenes se alejaban – se están alejando.

-maldición me distraje – dijo ryoma siguiéndoles el paso a toda prisa pero aun así las perdieron.

-no las veo por ningún lado – tezuka estaba mirando todo a su alrededor.

-deben estar cerca, no pudieron ir lejos – dijo ryoma haciendo lo mismo que tezuka.

-por cierto, sakuno me dijo que fue aquí donde te conoció pero no menciono que eras su guardaespaldas – tezuka sentía curiosidad ya que según sakuno, ryoma fue quien se acercó a ayudarle cuando estaba en problemas pero él no conocía ese lado de ryoma.

-a que viene esa pregunta? – Dijo ryoma – mejor dicho como conoces a sakuno.

-soy el amigo de la infancia de ambas – respondió tezuka – aunque ya no nos llevamos tan bien como antes.

Mientras hablaban poco a poco se fueron olvidando de que estaban buscando a las chicas, así que sin darse cuenta las dos jóvenes aparecieron detrás de ellos, y ellas los reconocieron.

-ryoma-kun? – dijo la suave voz de sakuno.

-tezuka, que haces aquí? – dijo tomoka muy sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar.

-…..– no sabían que decir – bueno….solo estabamos – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas los miraron como sospechando, pudieron inventar cualquier excusa pero el problema era que no se dieron cuenta que llegaron a un lugar en donde la mayoría de gente que lo frecuentaba eran mujeres y ellas no se iban a creer el hecho de que dos chicos serios y orgullosos estaban paseando por ese lugar. Estaban atrapados pero que les dirían ¿que estaban siguiéndolas?


	6. Chapter 6 Nuestro deber como

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 06: Nuestro deber como…

Después de su primera semana en el bachillerato, dos gemelas de tan solo 13 años se encontraban en las canchas de tennis callejeras jugando una con la otra para pasar el rato, una llevaba el típico atuendo de tennis femenino de color rosa mientras que la otra se vestía con la de chicos pero esta era un conjunto azul y blanco también llevaba puesta una gorra blanca que tenía la letra R en rojo. A medida que el juego se desarrollaba, las expresiones de los rostros de las jóvenes cambiaban constantemente mostrando: enojo, tristeza, frustración, entre otras.

-ne...kurumi… - dijo una de las gemela intentando iniciar una conversación.

-lo se…. – respondió kurumi al comentario inconcluso de su hermana.

-…verdad?... – dijo narumi continuando una conversación que solo ellas podían entender ya que las pocas palabras de esta conversación confundiría a cualquiera que pusiera atención.

-pero…y si… - intento decir kurumi mientras ponía una cara de emoción.

-ni lo pienses…. – respondió instantáneamente narumi, acabando con la emoción de su hermana –no me cae bien.

Ambas hermanas habían tenido inconvenientes en su primera semana en la seigaku a pesar de tener el nivel suficiente para entender los temas tratados en el bachillerato, el verdadero problema radicaba en sus edades ya que al ser más jóvenes no podían congeniar bien con sus compañeros y no es como si los demás cooperaran. Cabe mencionar que el tiempo también era un factor, al llegar ellas un mes después sus compañeros ya habían entablado amistad.

Una vez terminado su juego, las gemelas descansaban en las gradas, kurumi se dispuso a continuar con la conversación que su hermana concluyo con su negativa.

-aun creo que deberíamos pedirle algunos consejos a ryoma – menciono kurumi mientras secaba el sudor su rostro con una toalla.

-tu solo quieres verlo…verdad? – a narumi no le agradaba mucho ryoma por la forma como la llamaba.

-no voy a negarlo, es un buen amigo y rival – respondió con tranquilidad.

-en serio, segura que no estas enamorada? – dijo narumi tratando de desviar la conversación y hacer que su hermana se olvide de lo que propuso.

-claro que no! – respondió una avergonzada kurumi.

-así?...pues no suenas muy convencida – dijo narumi, viendo satisfecha como lograba su objetivo.

-el solo me agrada…ya que gracias a él tomo enserio de nuevo al tennis – kurumi se mostraba calmada y segura de su respuesta – además no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que intentas hacer, no me vas a distraer con tus comentarios.

-distraerte? d…de…qu…que me estás hablando? – Dijo narumi evitando la mirada acusadora de su hermana mientras pensaba – "_maldición me descubrió, es más atenta de lo que creí"_.

-hahh… - suspiro kurumi – tu solo estas molesta porque te llamo enana, verdad?

-… - narumi solo guardo silencio mientras hacía pucheros.

-debido a que eres una genio, los adultos siempre te han dicho que eres muy madura mientras que los de nuestra edad te evitan – comento kurumi.

-cuál es el punto? – dijo narumi no muy contenta con el comentario.

Kurumi miro con seriedad a su hermana mientras guardaba silencio para impacientarla, y de pronto puso una cara divertida cosa que hizo temblar a su hermana y dijo – la verdad es que estas feliz que haya alguien que te trate como una simple niña.

Narumi se quedó petrificada ante el comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – e…eso…no…es cierto!

-y? qué me dices – dijo kurumi sonriéndole – le pedimos ayuda?...él no nos tratara de manera especial.

-… - narumi sabia en el fondo que su hermana tenía razón – okey – dijo sintiéndose derrotada.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en pedir ayuda a su, por ahora, único conocido en la seigaku. Después de descansar y cambiar sus atuendos en los vestidores. Se pusieron en marcha hacia su casa cuando escucharon a unos chicos acercándose hacia las canchas y mientras estos hablaban mencionaron algo que llamo la atención de una de las chicas.

-hahh…y yo que creía que las canchas del club ya estarían disponibles – dijo un chico de cabellos rojizos con acento gatuno que era seguido por un chico de cabellos castaños claros, voz tranquila y que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-no podemos hacer nada – dijo calmadamente su acompañante – las canchas necesitan mantenimientos y los equipos estaban desgastados, eso tomara un tiempo.

-pero ya se tardaron un mes – dijo quejándose el pelirrojo – la seigaku no es lo mismo sin el club de tennis.

Los chicos pasaron por el lado derecho de las chicas llamando la atención de kurumi que como siempre se vestía como un chico recogiendo su cabello con la gorra blanca que le dio ryoma.

-parecen ser sempais de la sigaku – dijo narumi.

-así parecer ser – respondió kurumi que se dio la vuelta y camino hacia ellos – disculpen los chicos de ahí.

Los chicos voltearon al escuchar el llamado de una voz.

-nos hablan a nosotros? – dijo el pelirrojo señalándose con el dedo.

-pues no hay nadie más aquí – respondió kurumi.

-"_pero que actitud es esa_" – pensó el pelirrojo – necesitan algo?

-bueno…son miembros del club de tennis de la seigaku, verdad? – menciono kurumi.

-así es – respondió algo molesto el pelirrojo.

-soy de primer año y quería unirme al club de tenis pero no pude encontrar al responsable del club – dijo kurumi recordando todo el tiempo que gasto en vano.

-perdón pero nosotros vamos al bachillerato, no sabemos nada de la secundaria – dijo el pelirrojo.

-también vamos al bachillerato – dijo kurumi algo enfadada.

-y…ya veo – dijo el pelirrojo algo temeroso de la mirada que le daba, se contuvo de preguntar cómo es que iban en el bachillerato siendo tan jóvenes – Fuji que hacemos.

-uhm…debido que están haciendo un mantenimiento completo al club el encargado decidió tomarse unas vacaciones ya que se tardaran un tiempo – hablo fuji tratando de resumir lo que sabía, miró fijamente a kurumi cosa que ella no pasó desapercibido.

- q…que ocurre? – Dijo ella nerviosa por como la miraba – tengo algo en la cara, o que?

-eh?...ah, discúlpame es que me pareces conocido – fuji creía que era un chico ya que vestía y hablaba como una – nos hemos visto antes?

-…? no que yo recuerde – respondió.

-"…_Fuji… ese nombre lo ha oído antes pero don_…" – pensaba narumi desde que el pelirrojo lo había nombrado – ya recuerdo – dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de los presentes.

-wooh…que pasa narumi? No nos asustes así – dijo su hermana.

-ustedes son "Syusuke Fuji" y "Kikumaru Eiji" – respondió la exaltada chica mientras los señalaba.

-los conoces? – interrogo kurumi a su hermana.

-son muy conocidos, se habla mucho de ellos en la seigaku – su comentario llamo la atención de kurumi – el genio experto en contrataques "Syusuke Fuji" y el jugador acrobático "Kikumaru Eiji", son dos de los ocho titulares del club de tennis.

Lo que más llamo la atención de kurumi era que había encontrado un chico al que le llamaban genio también; dentro de ella nació la curiosidad de como seria enfrentarse a él.

-enserio hablan tanto de nosotros? – dijo eiji avergonzado.

-bueno escuche sus nombres de un par de chicas que conversaban – respondió calmadamente – creo que discutían de quien era el chico que deseaban que fuera su novio, lo demás lo escuche de los chicos que hablaban con esas chicas, creó que también eran del club.

Mientras escuchaba a narumi, Eiji se dio cuenta del parecido de las chicas (claro que él creía que uno era chico).

-ocurre algo Eiji? Te quédaste callado… - pregunto Fuji ya que su amigo no había articulado palabra alguna y desde hace un rato narumi había terminado de hablar.

-bueno, es que… - Eiji no estaba seguro pero se aventuró a preguntar – ustedes son…los gemelos prodigios que adelantaron cursos?..."_eso explicaría porque tan jóvenes y ya están en el bachillerato_"

Esa pregunta les llego de sorpresa, guardaron silencio un largo rato ya que no sabían cómo responder a su pregunta. Narumi comenzó preguntando:

-donde escuchaste eso? – dijo algo nerviosa.

-se habla mucho también – respondió Eiji con calma – una es una prodigio en los estudios y el otro es un prodigio en el tennis…aunque también se decía que eran un par de arrogantes que se aburrieron de las clases "fáciles" de secundaria y quisieron probar con el bachillerato.

-….. – Se quedaron mudas y con una expresión que estaba entre asombro y enojo, pero la que más molesta estaba era kurumi – pero qué clase de cosas inventan, nosotros no nos aburrimos, ellos fueron los que nos… - no llego a terminar ya que fue interrumpida por narumi.

-KURUMI! Tranquilízate –su hermana más que mantener en secreto lo ocurrido, estaba más preocupada intentando tranquilizar a kurumi que por culpa de su enojo olvido usar la voz falsa de chico.

Pero los chicos no eran tontos, se dieron cuenta de la voz del supuesto chico se oía muy femenina; Eiji por su parte creyó que había oído mal mientras que para Fuji ciertas dudas aparecieron en su mente.

-lo siento, no queríamos ofenderte solo dijimos lo que los rumores cuentan –Eiji intentaba calmar el al humor que causo en kurumi.

-ya veo…en otras palabras son el tipo de persona que juzga a las personas por lo que escuchan de ellas – sentencio narumi mirando fríamente a un asustado kikumaru.

-no era lo que intentábamos decir – hablo Fuji intentando salvar a Kikumaru de la feroz mirada de narumi – pero aun así fue nuestra culpa por menciona algo negativo sin saber si es verdadero o no, discúlpanos – Fuji inclino la cabeza cosa que Eiji imito.

-… - narumi se calmó con la disculpa sincera de Fuji – bueno no debí hablarles de ese modo sempais, pido perdón también.

-olvidemos lo que paso – menciono Fuji dándole una sonrisa a narumi logrando que ella se sonroje levemente - …pero por sus reacciones nos dan a entender que si son los gemelos prodigios, verdad?

-la primera parte del rumor tal vez sea cierta, pero lo último todo es una vil mentira – dijo kurumi que ya se encontraba calmada y manteniendo la voz de chico.

-"_estoy seguro que escuche la voz de una chica proviniendo de él_" – pensaba Fuji una vez que la situación de calmo – "_pero, porque se disfrazaría de un chico si fuera mujer?...o será que solo me lo imagine?_"

-otra vez me están mirando – dijo kurumi al sentir la mirada del chico de cabellos castaños claros.

-"_maldición, fui muy obvio_" – pensó mientras mantenía la calma y pensaba en una excusa – perdón es solo que ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente.

-ah…es verdad – dijo kurumi.

-como ya saben soy "Syusuke Fuji", tengo 16 años y soy alumno de segundo año y él es… - volteo hacia Eiji.

-yo soy "Kikumaru Eiji", tengo igual que Fuji 16 años y soy también soy alumno de segundo año – menciono con el tono gatuno que lo caracteriza.

-me llamo "Ijuin Narumi", soy alumna de primer año ya que salte cursos tengo 13 años – les dio una sonrisa a los jóvenes, pero más era dirigida hacia Fuji.

-mi nombre es "Ijuin Kurumi", soy alumno de primer año he igual que mi hermana solo tengo 13 años – dijo mientras bajaba su gorra para taparse el rostro ya que Fuji la miraba demasiado y la hacía sentir incomoda.

-Ijuin…Kurumi?... – dijo Fuji lentamente mientras que por su cabeza paso un recuerdo y supo de donde lo conocía.

-pasa algo? – pregunto narumi viendo como Fuji parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, cosa que la preocupo, creía que había descubierto la mentira de kurumi.

-eres ese chico que gano el torneo junior de tennis sin ningún problema? – lo mencionado calmo a narumi y tomo por sorpresa a kurumi ya que no esperaba que supieran de ella solo por un torneo.

-sí, soy yo – respondió con alma – pero ese torneo fue hace mucho me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

-bueno eso se debe a que apareciste en la revista pro-tennis – dijo Fuji alegremente mientras se acercaba a ella – además un compañero nuestro nos habló mucho de ti, de cómo eras muy talentoso ya que se enfrentó a ti.

-un compañero suyo? pero no son muy grandes para haber participado en ese torneo? – dijo narumi.

-supongo que se habrá enfrentado contigo fuera del torneo – menciono Eiji que se sentía excluido de la conversación.

-era fuerte? – pregunto kurumi que no recordaba de quien hablaban – ya que muchos me retaban pero eran muy débiles.

-sí, es muy fuerte, nos dijo que a pesar de que eras bueno te venció completamente – mientras relataba, Fuji vio como los ojos de kurumi se iluminaban y una gran y hermosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Al verle esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensó por un momento ver a una hermosa chica.

-no…me digas que – kurumi estaba a punto de olvidar mantener su actuación de chico y ponerse a gritar de la alegría ya que de quien estaban hablando era… - fue Ryoma?

Fuji que se había quedado embelesado con la sonrisa de kurumi, tardo un rato en procesar lo último que el(ella) le pregunto - ….eh?...a…si, fue Echizen pero…te dijo su nombre?

-el ochibi es el tipo de persona que no le gusta presumir, por eso creímos que se había marchado sin decir quién era – dijo Eiji, riendo por lo dicho - ….?Ahora que lo veo tu gorra se parece a la de él.

-"_ochibi?_"…él se la dio – dijo narumi tratando de que su hermana hablara lo menos posible hasta que se calmara ya que la veía muy emocionada – "_apuesto que está muy feliz de que el la elogiara mientras les contaba de ella a sus amigos_"

-el ochibi te dio su gorra?...vaya debes agradarle – dijo Eiji muy sorprendido.

-ochibi? – pregunto kurumi.

-así llamo a Ryoma - dijo Eiji.

-no sé si le agrado, pero él me lo dio como muestra de que me dará la revancha cuando quiera – kurumi ya se había tranquilizado y lo dijo con calma, pero no pudo evitar mostrar el aprecio que le tenía a la gorra que le dio Ryoma, Fuji era el único que pudo ver las reacciones de kurumi y fueron esas las que aumentaron sus sospechas.

-bueno dejando de lado a Echizen, puedo ver que a ti te agrada mucho –dijo fuji, no sabia porque pero tenía ganas de molestarlo.

-me cae bien como amigo y rival – kurumi se sentía cómoda al hablar de Ryoma.

-… - Fuji no sabía cómo interpretar esa emoción con que hablaba al referirse a Echizen.

Kurumi tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles, pero tenía más interés sobre Ryoma y su tennis.

-perdón sempais – dijo kurumi mirando seriamente a los chicos – Ryoma es muy fuerte…eso quiere decir que es un titular también?

-…así es – dijo Fuji alegremente – es uno de los ocho, dijiste que querías unirte al club verdad? – dijo cambiando su rostro sonriente por uno serio.

-sí, vine aquí por una beca que me entregaron…no esperaba encontrarme con Ryoma, pero ahora que sé que él está aquí quiere decir que hay muchas personas fuertes en el club, verdad? – kurumi sonreía por la emoción.

-correcto…me dijiste que quieres una revancha contra Echizen – dijo fuji – pero debes saber que no eres el único que quiere enfrentarse a él, así que tendrás que derrotarlos también para ganarte tu deseada revancha.

Al oír esas palabras, que solo sirvieron para emocionarla más, respondió diciendo – los derrotare a todos incluso a Ryoma.

-entonces ven a buscarme y te ayudare en tu inscripción – dijo Fuji satisfecho por las palabras del supuesto chico.

-harías eso por mí? – dijo kurumi sorprendida.

-es trabajo de un sempai ayudar a sus kohais cuando nos necesiten – dijo dándole una sonrisa a kurumi, pero ella ni se inmuto.

-muchas gracias Fuji-sempai – esta vez fue kurumi quien le dio una tierna y alegre sonrisa.

Se despidieron de los chicos y se dirigieron a casa. Al ver que ya se habían ido Eiji se dirigió hacia las canchas.

-fuji no vienes? – dijo Eiji al ver como Fuji no se movía de su posición – ocurre algo? – se acercó hacia su amigo – porque tu cara esta roja?... Tienes fiebre? – le puso una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya para verificar.

-no…no es nada – dijo mientras caminaba hacia las canchas – "_me estoy sonrojando por la sonrisa de un chico_" – pensó – "_debe de haber algo malo conmigo hoy_"

Mientras las chicas se dirigían hacia su hogar, un comentario de narumi llamo mucho la atención de kurumi.

-Fuji-sempai es muy amable verdad? – dijo narumi muy contenta.

-es buena gente, pero siento cierta malicia en el – dijo kurumi recordando al susodicho – tal vez sea un sádico reprimido – dijo riendo a todo pulmón.

-no hables así de el – narumi frunció el ceño – mira que él incluso nos ayudara con el trámite para entrar al club de tennis.

-… -kurumi se sorprendió al ver a su hermana enojada a causa de un chico – no me digas que…te enamoraste de Fuji-sempai?

Narumi al escuchar eso se sonrojo de pies a cabeza – yo…n…no…yo… - al no poder articular palabra alguna, solo agacho la cabeza.

-…wooh…esto es serio te quedaste sin palabras…tú la genio que siempre sabe que decir – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana para que se calmara – me alegro…es la primera vez que muestras interés en un chico, estaba pensando que te ibas para el otro lado.

-KURUMI! – dijo narumi molesta, si las miradas mataran ella y kikumaru estarían tres metros bajo tierra.

-tranqui hermana, solo bromeaba – kurumi se alejó rápidamente sentía las ansias asesinas de su hermana – dicen que las chicas se vuelven más bonitas cuando se enamoran…. – trato de calmar a narumi – ya se…quieres que te ayude con fuji-sempai?

-… - narumi se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino, habían pasado 5 minutos desde la propuesta de kurumi, y narumi sabía que su hermana no tenía malas intenciones además mentiría si decía que no sentía nada por ese sempai.

-kurumi – llamo narumi.

-qué pasa? – dijo kurumi sin esperar nada.

-lo que dijiste hace rato era verdad? – narumi avergonzada, agacho la cabeza.

-eh?...sobre qué? – kurumi era muy despistada cosa que molestaba a narumi.

-sobre lo de sempai – dijo rápidamente – no me hagas decirlo en voz alta…es muy vergonzoso – tratando de hacerse la dura.

-solo bromeaba – dijo kurumi sacándole la lengua – quería escucharlo de ti.

-no molestes – otra vez la ansia asesina aparecía – entonces, me vas a ayudar o no? – dijo más tranquila.

-kurumi miro a su hermana tiernamente, se sentía feliz de que su hermana se comportara como una chica normal, iba a hacer todo para que su hermana este con ese sempai, lo había decido – por supuesto cuenta conmigo.

"_**si solo no me hubiera involucrado en el amor de mi hermana, las cosas no habrían terminado de esta manera"**_

…..

"_Desperté, como siempre, ayudado por la alarma y mi lindo y fiel gato karupin. Como todas las mañanas cepille mis dientes, lave mi rostro para despertar completamente, luego calenté para comenzar a ejercitarme. Una vez terminado tome mi raqueta y me puse a pelotear contra la pared; me duche y fui al comedor a desayunar, terminada mi rutina del domingo estaba listo para ponerme a trabajar. Como soy un guardaespaldas debo cuidar de mi sujeto no solo en la escuela si no también fuera de ella. La seguí sigilosamente sin interrumpir su día, tengo completa confianza en mí seguimiento y que pasó desapercibido, todos los días que mi sujeto sale la cuido desde la distancia hasta que vuelve sana y salva a su casa, por supuesto ella no sabe ni debe saber que la sigo cuando sale. Todos mis seguimientos son perfectos…entonces como fue que termine en este lugar plagado de mujeres junto a buchou y lo que es peor frente a frente a quien se supone que debía vigilar sin que me notara_" – pensamientos de Ryoma.

Tanto Ryoma como Tesuka estaban atrapados, un pequeño descuido los llevo a la peor situación posible.

-y bien? – tomoka los miraba acusadoramente – se puede saber que hacen aquí?

-…. – Ryoma se calmó y recupero su actitud de frio y arrogante – donde sea que vaya es mi problema?...porque debería responderte?.

- hehh, con que así son las cosas? – respondió cortantemente tomoka – así que el famoso Ryoma Echizen, el chico que le roba el aliento a cada chica que lo mira, se pasea por el pasillo de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje de mujeres en su día libre….me pregunto que pensarian las personas de esto.

-"es…es un demonio" – pensaron sakuno y tezuka. Por su parte Ryoma estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado sin éxito ya que su expresión se volvió rara.

Aprovechando que tomoka se había concentrado en ryoma y sakuno estaba atenta a que iba a pasar, tezuka en silencio se alejaba, estaba a punto de escapar cuando….

-kunimitsu-san…. – dijo sakuno al descubrirlo escapando – se está escapando? – al ver como el serio chico se quedó estático, además de que estaba sudando frio por el nerviosismo, sakuno experimento un sentimiento placentero, había descubierto lo divertido que era torturar psicológicamente a una persona.

-no…yo solo…ya que estaban platicando con Echizen me pareció descortés tener que interrumpir – dijo tezuka nervioso mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-"_serás….traidor_" – era lo que le decía Ryoma a tezuka con la mirada.

-…. – tezuka ignoro el reproche y volteo su rostro evitando la mirada acusadora de Ryoma.

-tezuka…tu – dijo tomoka viéndolo con una mirada fría – no creí que eras de los que escapaban.

Los chicos ya no tenían escapatoria, pero no sabían que escusa decir y ni siquiera pensaban en la posibilidad de decirles la verdad. Por la mente de Ryoma paso una idea, pero el problema era que la reputación de tezuka podría terminar dañada y ya que era una persona seria por naturaleza podría terminar molestándolo mucho, pero no había de otra era por el bien de mantener el seguimiento en secreto.

-"_lo siento mucho buchou…pero es por el bien de muestro trabajo_" – estaba a punto de comenzar su acto – tch…ya nos descubrieron buchou, no hay mucho que podamos hacer – dijo mientras se acercaba a tezuka.

-"_echizen?...no pensaras en contarles la verdad, o si?_" – pensó tezuka.

-sígame el juego – dijo ryoma por la bajo para que solo tezuka lo escuchara.

-…? Pues que estaban haciendo – pregunto tomoka al ver la actitud de ryoma.

-pues estamos en un lugar donde hay un montón de chicas – dijo ryoma mirando pícaramente a más de una que pasaba – queríamos conseguir algunas para pasar el rato.

Al escuchar eso sakuno sintió como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría, aunque le costaba creer en lo que decía conocía a ryoma lo suficiente como para saber que él podría hacerlo. Sakuno desvió su mirada hacia su amiga y vio cómo el rostro de tomoka demostraba tristeza total luego solo agacho la mirada.

-pero como se te ocurre… – dijo tezuka recibiendo un codazo de ryoma.

-no había nada más que funcione en este caso – dijo en voz baja y disimuladamente para que no sospecharan.

-estas mintiendo – se escuchaba una voz baja proveniente de tomoka – estas mintiendo! – esta vez lo dijo más fuerte.

-tomoka – dijo sakuno notando el sufrimiento en sus palabras.

-tezuka no es así, el no… - no termino decir ya que los recuerdos del pasado volvieron – ah…es verdad creo que si es posible, después de todo él es muy popular…verdad tezuka? – le dio una mirada llena de dolor y lágrimas, se alejó del lugar.

-….! – tezuka sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, Ryoma se había dado cuenta de que algo había ocurrido con ellos en el pasado, por el momento no sentía mucha curiosidad.

-tomoka espera – grito sakuno siguiendo a su amiga.

-espera tomoka no es lo que… – tezuka estaba a punto de seguirla cuando.

-a donde crees que vas – dijo Ryoma interrumpiéndole el paso.

-Echizen! – Dijo mirándole con enojo – hazte a un lado.

-no sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero no te olvides cuál es tu trabajo – dijo ryoma sin sentirse intimidado.

-tu que sabes? – Dijo agarrando a ryoma por su polera – no viste su rostro…estaba destrozada.

-nuestro trabajo no es su felicidad – dijo sin inmutarse – sino su seguridad.

-tu! – dijo estaba por golpearlo cuando…

-sé que te gusta – dijo ryoma, tezuka detuvo su puño – se te nota.

-eso no es cierto…y si lo fuera no es de tu incumbencia – dijo soltándolo del agarre, se dispuso a irse.

-_**la familia osakada**_ – dijo ryoma llamando la atención de tezuka que se detuvo al oír aquello – es una de las pocas familias que ha sobrevivido hasta hoy y tú eres un miembro del clan kunimitsu…sabes qué significa eso, verdad?

-que tratas de decir – dijo tezuka.

-nosotros, los clanes, no podemos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con miembros de las familias – dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-pues deberías verte a ti antes que a otros – dijo tezuka tratando de liberar el enojo.

-de que hablas – dijo ryoma mostrando confusión.

-crees que no lo sé - dijo volteándose hacia ryoma – sobre nozomi.

Al oír dicho nombre, Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

-deberías tener cuidado esa historia podría repetirse si no tienes cuidado – tezuka se marchó dejando a Ryoma que se había quedado petrificado – "sakuno sé que te dije que una chica como tú le vendría bien a Ryoma, pero en ese momento me olvide por completo de que es imposible…ya que al igual como tomoka tu perteneces a _**la familia Ryusaki**_ "

Pido perdón a los lectores por la tardanza.

**Writer-dreamer**


	7. Chapter 7 la vida es agridulce

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 07: la vida es agridulce

Después del incidente en el centro comercial, la relación entre los cuatro involucrados cambio totalmente. Los chicos seguían cuidando de sus respectivas chicas, pero su comunicación con ellas era lo mínimo, casi nula. Entre Sakuno y Tomoka había aparecido un muro que evitaba que Sakuno pudiera ayudar a su amiga, había intentado hablar con Ryoma y Tezuka sin éxito, su miedo la dominaban, más con Ryoma. Los chicos por su lado no hablaban, Tezuka sabía que Ryoma había hecho lo necesario para evitar que fuera arruinado sus trabajos, luego de que él se calmara se dio cuenta de que se había sobrepasado al mencionar a la chica que sabía era uno de los tantos recuerdos que atormentaban a Ryoma.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y ninguno de los chicos daba el primer paso para arreglar las cosas; por su parte Ryoma se encontraba dormido en la azotea, parecía soñar mientras hablaba dormido diciendo un nombre "NOZOMI".

-_Ryo-kun apúrate o te dejare atrás_ – decía una chica de cabellos plateados, rizado en las puntas que le llegaban hasta un poco más de los hombros; tenía unos hermosos ojos color cielo y su piel era del mismo color que la porcelana más fina, llevaba puesto un ligero vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y por alguna razón, andaba descalza.

-_no corras que te vas a caer_ – dijo un ryoma de doce años que usaba unos jeans plomos y un polera azul y llevaba en la mano derecha unas sandalias de tiras color tierra – _y por enésima vez no andes descalza._

-_no seas aburrido_ – decía mientras caminaba de espaldas – _no soy tan…ahh!_ – cajo sobre su trasero, aunque gracias a la hierba no le dolió mucho.

-_que ibas a decir?_ – dijo ryoma con una sonrisa triunfante, al verla tirada en el suelo noto que el vestido se le había levantado y dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y su ropa interior – _así que son celestes…tienes buen gusto._

-_eh?...de que hablas?_ – Al ver que su ropa interior estaba al descubierto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía la cara totalmente roja - _eres un pervertido_ – dijo dándole la espalda.

-_fuiste tú la que no tuvo cuidado_ – le susurro provocativamente al oído de la chica mientras acariciaba su cintura con una mano y pasaba por su lado.

-_donde crees que estas tocando?!_ – grito con la cara aún más roja de la que ya tenía.

-_jaja…solo bromeaba_ – dijo ryoma divertido por la reacción de la chica – _necesitas desarrollarte más, antes de querer hacerte algo Nozomi._

-_pe…pero q…que?_ – Decía nozomi aguantando su enojo – _para que lo sepas soy la chica con el desarrollo más avanzado en todo el primer año de la escuela media_ –dijo orgullosamente.

-_y eso es mucho?_ – dijo ryoma con una sonrisa burlona.

-_se…serás_ – nozomi estaba alcanzando el límite de su paciencia – _por supuesto que es mucho._

-_asi?_ – Dijo ryoma acercándose a nozomi – _entonces? Debería hacerte algo?_ – estaba parado frente a ella, acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla.

-_yo…yo no…me refería a eso_– decía mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando ser besada.

-_nozomi…_ - decia ryoma casi en susurro, estaba por besarla cuando de repente tanto nozomi como el paisaje habían desaparecido.

Al abrir los ojos Ryoma se encontraba en un espacio totalmente oscuro no había nada. De repente una voz comenzó a escucharse.

-_bonita escena_ – comenzó diciendo la voz sin cuerpo – _como en una película._

-_quien dijo eso?_ – ryoma miraba en todas las direcciones – _quien anda ahí?_

-_no me recuerdas?_ – decía la voz, mientras que ryoma seguía buscando.

-_donde esta nozomi?!_ – grito ryoma – _que le hiciste?_

-_me lastimas_ – dijo sarcásticamente – _olvídaste todo lo que hice por ti?_

-_de que hablas?_ – pregunto ryoma totalmente confundido – _y quién eres? Si le hiciste algo a nozomi…_ - no termino ya que fue la voz se le adelanto.

-_no hables como si fuera el chico bueno – _le reprocho la voz_ – no fuiste tú el que más daño le hizo a nozomi_ – ryoma se quedó callado por un momento.

-_que sabes tú?!_ – Dijo ryoma conteniendo su enojo – _yo nunca le haría daño._

-_a quien mientes?_ – dijo en forma de burla – _lo único que querías era satisfacer tu entrepierna…no ha sido así hasta ahora?…acaso me vas a decir que con ella era diferente?_ - se notaba la burla en cada una de sus palabras.

Al escucharlo ryoma exploto – _NO ME CONOCES!...NO HABLES COMO SI LO SUPIERAS!_ – grito a todo pulmón.

-_piensas que con eso me vas a asustar?_ – dijo la voz con superioridad – _que…que es lo que se? Me_ _preguntaste hace un momento no? Pues…_

En el escenario oscuro se comenzó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia ryoma, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver la silueta de una persona, ryoma no podía creer lo que veía.

-_yo lo sé todo…ya que o soy tu_ – un ryoma con sonrisa macabra y ojos rojos apareció frente ryoma, este comenzó a retroceder y de repente…

-ahh! – grito ryoma incorporándose, agitado y sudando frio – un sueño? – se preguntó mirando el escenario de la ciudad desde la azotea de la escuela – pero que fue todo eso?..."lo único que querías era satisfacer tu entrepierna" – resonaban las palabras en su mente – no es así…

Después de esa pesadilla el cansancio se esfumo como si nunca lo hubiera sentido, se recostó en el piso mirando el cielo y recordó lo último que le dijo tezuka antes de irse.

-"_ese fue un golpe bajo…bucho_" – pensó – _"…espera un momento…si buchou lo sabía, eso quiere decir que fuji-sempai también pudo enterarse?...esto se pone cada vez mejor"_ – pensó en forma desanimada.

Uso su antebrazo para cubrirse los ojos de la luz del sol y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por alguien que abrió la puerta de la azotea.

-aquí no viene nadie – escucho la voz que provenía de un joven con cabello largo y suelto.

-y si no viene nadie para que vinimos nosotras – se quejaba la voz femenina de su acompañante, muy parecida físicamente al chico también en el cabello pero ella lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

-pues si no lo encontramos en lugares con gente hay que buscarlo en donde no haya nadie – dijo el chico mirando hacia todos lados buscando a alguien o algo - …! Mira ves aquí estaba – dijo señalando a ryoma que se encontraba echado en el suelo y mirando a las personas que habían ingresado.

-vaya pero si son el mocoso y la enana – dijo ryoma al reconocer a los gemelos.

-no nos llames así! – gritaron molestas en coro las hermanas ijuin.

-jaja… - se rio sonoramente le gustaba molestarlas – bueno que se les ofrece y si es por la revancha no estoy de humor en estos momentos.

-vaya estas muy voluble – dijo narumi viéndolo severamente.

-para que lo sepas soy una persona con muchos problemas – dijo ryoma colocando su mano a la altura de su frente haciendo pose de chico apuesto con problemas.

-presumido – hablo narumi mirando fastidiada al chico.

-ya ya…calma – dijo kurumi sujetando a su hermana que parecía querer golpear a ryoma – no te buscábamos para eso sino para un consejo.

-consejo? – Miro confundido a los chicos, luego dirigió su mirada a narumi – tranquila con el tiempo te van a crecer…te lo aseguro – miro su pecho.

Kurumi se quedó helada ante el comentario de ryoma, luego sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, giro lentamente la cabeza para ver aterrada la cara de enojo de narumi y sintió su intento asesino como nunca antes.

-QUE ESTAS MIRANDO?! – Grito muy enojada narumi – PERVERTIDO! ENFERMO! ACOSADOR SEXUAL! – grito a todo pulmón dejando sordos a los que se encontraban allí.

-ouch! – se quejó ryoma con las manos ryoma con las manos cubriendo sus oídos – no tienes que enojarte.

-tranquila narumi – decía kurumi en un tono desesperado mientras usaba todo su cuerpo para sujetar a su hermana que esta vez si quería, notoriamente, golpear a ryoma hasta estar satisfecha – sabes cómo es…no puedes enojarte por todo lo que diga.

-lo siento, lo siento – dijo ryoma aunque sin sentimiento – llegaron en un mal momento y tenía que molestar a alguien para sentirme mejor.

-eso no es excusa – dijo narumi aun molesta.

-te ocurrió algo? – pregunto kurumi quien sostenía aun a su hermana.

-no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos últimamente – dijo ryoma bostezando sonoramente.

-tal vez es tu castigo por el molesto acoso que siempre haces hacia las mujeres – dijo narumi ya más tranquila aunque con ganas de herirlo verbalmente.

-no lo creo – dijo ryoma muy seguro – normalmente siempre le gusta y…hasta piden más – lo dijo sensualmente esa indirecta.

Las chicas se sonrojaron totalmente con el comentario sabiendo a que se refería. Narumi quería gritarle pero su sonrojo no la dejaba.

-eres un… - dijo narumi temblando tratando de controlar su renovado enojo.

-pervertido – termino diciendo kurumi quien se contagió del enojo de narumi.

-no saben decir otra cosa? – ryoma soltó otro bostezo - …bueno dejando ese tema a parte que era lo que querían?...algo sobre un consejo creo?

-es verdad casi lo olvidaba – dijo narumi ya tranquila – lo que pasa es…

Narumi comenzó a explicarle sobre sus problemas, kurumi le hablo sobre los rumores que estaban circulando sobre ellas.

-…y eso es lo que pasa – concluyo kurumi.

-uhm…ya veo…también había escuchado esos rumores pero no me interesan esas cosas así que lo olvide – dijo ryoma recordando - …y lo que ustedes quieren es un consejo para saber cómo pueden hacer para tratar de llevarse mejor con su clase, verdad?

-si – asintieron las gemelas mirando seriamente ryoma.

-bueno si fuera yo no me importaría – dijo con un tono de aburrimiento - …pero ustedes quieren llevarse bien con ellos.

Ambas sabían que por la actitud de ryoma lo primero era cierto aun así el poco sociable chico tenía amigos aun con ese carácter así que algo debería poder aconsejarles.

-ya han intentado hablar con ellos? – dijo esperando ver sus reacciones.

-bueno lo intentamos, pero… - dijo kurumi en tono triste – no fue muy bien.

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro no solo de kurumi sino también de narumi, ryoma intento tomárselo seriamente y tratar de ayudarles.

-supongo que van a entrar al club de tennis, verdad? – pregunto ryoma.

-eh?...- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a kurumi – si! – dijo con seguridad.

-y tú? Enana… - miro de reojo a narumi.

-ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así…y si yo también – respondió – nos acabamos de inscribir hace unos días.

-bien… - ryoma se escuchó satisfecho – esto es lo que van a hacer.

Las chicas pusieron mucha atención a lo que ryoma iba a decir.

-olvídense de ellos – dijo ryoma fuerte y claro.

-….- se quedaron en silencio, lo miraron con cara de decepción – eh?...pero…

-solo por ahora – aclaro ryoma, molesto por como lo miraron – su clase está completamente influenciada por los rumores, eso significa que no importa lo que hagan ellos no confiaran en ustedes – lanzo un suspiro – por ahora traten de buscar amigos en el club de tennis ya que comparten un interés en común con los miembros.

-espera – hablo narumi – entiendo que hayan sido influenciados por los rumores, pero no creo que su actitud hacia nosotros sea solo por eso.

-"claramente se te nota que eres una cerebrito" – pensó ryoma – es cierto, no quería decir esto ya que podría molestarlas.

-qué cosa? - dijo kurumi al verlo más serio – tan malo es?

-bueno no es que sea malo del punto de vista común – dijo ryoma poniendo su mano en la nuca – lo que pasa es que es que están molestos y celosos – soltó su pensamiento.

Algo en las chicas se quebró, la poca comodidad que habían obtenido se esfumo. Ellas ya habían vivido eso antes y aquí, donde habían creído que pertenecían, se volvía a repetir.

-ellos son estudiantes de bachillerato – siguió ryoma explicando – han estudiado hasta el cansancio para poder llegar aquí y de repente dos hermanos genios más jóvenes logran sin mucho esfuerzo lo que ellos tardarían en lograr…lo que quiero decir es que… - no termino.

-se desmotivaran el ver la diferencia entre un genio y alguien normal – dijeron al unisonó las hermanas con miradas vacías.

Ryoma veía como sus rostros no reflejaban emoción alguna y sus miradas parecían sin vida – "_así que mi suposición era cierta_" – pensó; se acercó a ellas y acaricio sus cabezas. La acción de ryoma aunque pequeña para ellas era algo que siempre buscaron, algo que sus padres o familiares no pueden darles ya que ellos las tratarían de manera especial. Después de un rato alzaron la mirada.

-está bien que ustedes estén aquí – les dijo tiernamente – no todos son así…yo conozco muchas personas que se emocionan al encontrar a un genio y desean conocerlos, hacerlos sus amigos y rivales.

Los ojos de las gemelas se llenaron de lágrimas – seguro?...no nos excluirán? – pregunto narumi con un rostro infantil muy poco de ella.

-estoy seguro, además yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes – dijo ryoma, el abrazo a ambas mientras se aferraban a él y le decían "gracias" en voz baja - "_son buenas niñas_" – pensó, pero había algo mal en su pensamiento – "_…niñas? porque pensé que ambos eran chicas…ahora que veo bien a kurumi su rostro es muy femenino para ser un chico…no creo que sea…_"

Al tener ese pensamiento, ryoma agudizo su sentido del tacto y examinando, sin que se dieran cuenta, a ambas que seguían abrazadas a el…luego de un rato terminado el abrazo que le dio a ryoma el tiempo suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

-"_vaya debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba…me has visto la cara mocoso…te lo tenías bien guardado_" – pensó ryoma mientras una sonrisa sádica pero algo feliz se dibujaba en su rostro – "_esto será divertido_"

Al terminar del abrazo las hermanas se sentían mejor sabiendo que tenían a alguien que las ayudaría y las trataría de manera normal. El receso estaba por concluir así que los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, pero antes de que las chicas se fueran ryoma recordó algo importante.

-oigan – dijo ryoma en voz lo suficientemente alta para que las chicas, que se ya se encontraban en el final del pasillo, voltearan.

-qué pasa? – dijo kurumi al oír a ryoma.

-dijeron que ya se habían unido al club de tennis verdad? - pregunto ryoma.

-si, por? – respondió narumi un tanto apurada ya que iban tarde a clases.

-casi lo olvidaba – dijo ryoma – las actividades del club darán inicio la próxima semana…estaré esperandolas chicas – agito la mano y se fue.

-"_…chicas?..._" – pensó narumi – "_no…debió ser mi imaginación_" – y se fue.

Mientras caminaba con dirección a su clase, ryoma pensaba en muchas cosas.

-"_por fin el club de tennis comenzara, ya me sentía aburrido en la escuela_" – suspiro – "_ya ha pasado casi un mes y medio desde que comenzaron las clases_" – en ese momento el rostro de sakuno apareció en su mente – "_es verdad le dije que volviera caminando a casa…espero que la caminata diaria comience a mostrar sus efectos, esperare hasta que se cumplan los 2 meses antes de comenzar el próximo entrenamiento y también tengo que decirle sobre el club de tennis…creo va siendo hora para inspeccionar su cuerpo de nuevo _" – se lamio los labios al pensar en lo último como si fuera a comer un delicioso postre.

…

Al sonar la campana que señalaba el final de clases, como siempre sakuno se iba caminado hasta su casa con compañía de tomoka.

-sakuno recuérdame porque siempre regresamos caminando – dijo tomoka tratando de sonar normal – nuestras casa están muy cerca una de la otra pero están lejos de la seigaku.

-es porque ryoma-kun le dijo a mi papa que tenía que venir caminando – sakuno también intento actuar normal ya que sino el ambiente se volvería incomodo – le dijo que me entrenara pero tan solo me ha hecho caminar hasta casa por casi dos meses.

-eh?...no hay que hacerle caso a un tipo que se va en busca de mujeres para pasar un rato de diversión en sus días libres – tomoka lo dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros, lo decía más porque tezuka también lo había hecho – ya se – tomoka alzo la mano deteniendo un taxi.

-tomoka-chan? – sakuno veía como su amiga subía en el carro – que pasa…te vas? – pregunto algo triste creyendo que la iba a dejar sola.

-pero que dices…tonta – dijo tomoka riendo – nos vamos a casa.

-pero… - dijo sakuno con dudas – "_ryoma-kun se va a molestar_"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una persona cerró la puerta del taxi.

-hacer trampa está prohibido – dijo una picara voz.

-ryoma – dijo tomoka algo moleta – que haces aquí? Promiscuo.

-oh vaya esa es nueva – dijo ryoma riendo – ya estaba cansado que me llamaran pervertido a cada rato – recordando a las gemelas.

-tomoka asomaba la cabeza por la ventana del taxi, ryoma al observar el rostro molesto de tomoka, se acercó a su oído y dijo:

-no te hagas la tonta…no eres tan inocente como para créete lo que dije ese día, así que no te molestes – le susurro a tomoka y le lamio el lóbulo de su oído derecho, claro todo sin que sakuno se diera cuenta.

-….! – tomoka se quedó muda y completamente roja por la acción de ryoma; vio como ryoma se dirigía hacia el chofer y le entrego un papel.

-señor – dijo amablemente – llévela a esta dirección y no escuche lo que diga esta niña malcriada – señalo a tomoka aun sonrojada.

-como te atre… -tomoka no pudo terminar ya que el taxi se puso en marcha.

Sakuno se quedó en silencio viendo como el taxi en donde iba tomoka desaparecía. Luego ryoma se giró para mirar a sakuno.

-creí haber dicho caminar – dijo con una mirada seria.

-yo…yo…- estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, no sabía cómo tratarlo desde ese día, luego recordó lo que dijo tomoka y tanto su voz como su rostro se volvieron fríos – yo no iba subir al taxi, no soy de las que hacen trampa – dijo retomando la marcha hacia su casa.

-"también está molesta...porque?" – pensó mientras le seguía el paso.

Mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada, sakuno no quería hablar con ryoma y el creía que esperar a que se calmara era lo mejor.

-porque me estas siguiendo, Echizen-kun – dijo sakuno fríamente.

-"_Echizen?...sí que está molesta_" – pensó – tengo cosas que hablar contigo – dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-sobre qué? – dijo sakuno mostrando poco interés en lo que tenía que decir.

-sobre el club de tennis – respondió algo molesto por la actitud de sakuno.

-el club de tennis?...Que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto sakuno.

-te dije que te unieras o no? – respondió cortantemente.

-ah…es verdad, me había olvidado por completo sobre eso – dijo sakuno no muy interesada – ya lo hare mañana.

-no hay necesidad de que lo hagas ya – dijo ryoma.

-eh?...porque? – se detuvo y miro a ryoma algo confundida.

-porque ya lo hice por ti – soltó la noticia la cual no parecía agradarle mucho a sakuno; se detuvo frente a ella.

-que tú que?! – Dijo enfadada sakuno – que te da el derecho de hacer eso sin mi permiso.

-tu padre me dijo que te entrenara y eso me da el suficiente derecho – dijo calmadamente y con tono de superioridad – las actividades se detuvieron por casi un mes y medio por las reparaciones, pero ya se completaron y las actividades comienzan la próxima semana…no llegues tarde.

-…- sakuno trato de tragarse su ira ya que su padre fue el que le dijo que la entrenara – si eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir… - volvió a tener el mismo tono frio en la voz y camino dejando a ryoma atrás.

Ese tono que estaba usando sakuno había molestado a ryoma desde el principio – oye – dijo ryoma caminado hasta ella y sujetándola por la muñeca.

-que – dijo molesta y liberándose del agarre.

-porque te comportas así? – Dijo ryoma irritado – no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que te portes así conmigo.

-"_como puede ser tan cínico…aunque tiene algo de razón, no soy nadie para molestarme por lo que el haga en sus días libres_" – pensó poniendo un rostro triste para rápidamente cambiarlo a uno frio – lo mismo puedo decir de ti…porque te importa cómo me comporte, eso no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo – dijo también irritada – y porque me sigues? Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que tratar conmigo o no?

Al escuchar eso, ryoma se quedó callado. Desde hace mucho estaba consciente sobre sakuno su comportamiento, su carácter; no sabía porque pero había algo en ella que lo atraía que lo hacía preocuparse por sus cambios de humor; pero entre más lo pensaba más se confundía no sabía cómo explicar su preocupación por ella.

-…- después de pensarlo solo pudo decir – recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en la azotea de la escuela?...sobre lo que dijiste de que querías que fuéramos amigos.

-y eso que tiene que ver – dijo desviando su mirada de ryoma.

-todo tiene que ver…pues si me consideras un amigo – dijo con firmeza – eso me permite preocuparme por ti o no? – eso sorprendió a sakuno, no sabía que contestar.

-"_no te dejes engañar por el_" – se debatía consigo misma, pero al ver el rostro de ryoma que se mostraba serio con lo que dijo solo pudo decir - ….está bien… - dijo derrotada – lo siento…solo he estado irritada estos días.

-no sé qué pasó, pero no dejes que te afecte – ryoma alzo su mano y puso su dedo índice entre las cejas de sakuno – te queda mejor sonreír que fruncir el ceño.

-"_ya vuelve a ser el de siempre…que eres un gigolo?_" – pensó sakuno sonrojada y haciendo un puchero.

-"_aunque haciendo pucheros también estas muy linda_" – pensó ryoma – ya que arreglamos, por ahora el problema…vamos te acompañare hasta tu casa para variar.

-no tienes que hacerlo – dijo sakuno siguiéndole el paso a ryoma.

-debes en cuando no es un problema, además voy a vigilar que no hagas trampa – ryoma sonrio picara y arrogantemente a sakuno, la cual se sonrojo.

-ya dije que no me iba a subir – dijo algo molesta por el comentario pero feliz que las cosas se arreglaran – "_bueno, no soy nadie para molestarme por lo que haga…por ahora_"

…

Mientras que las cosas entre sakuno y ryoma se arreglaban, en el taxi donde iba tomoka.

-ese ryoma me las va a pagar cuando lo vea – hablaba consigo misma, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que olvido preguntar a donde lo llevaba el taxi.

-señorita ya estamos por llegar – le dijo el taxista a tomoka.

-es verdad – dijo recordando que no sabía a donde le estaba llevando el taxista – dónde estamos? – pregunto justo cuando el auto se detuvo.

-llegamos – dijo el taxista mientras las puertas se abrían – por cierto tome – estiro su mano entregándole un pedazo de papel.

-qué es esto? – pregunto tomoka cogiendo el papel.

-es la dirección donde el joven me pidió que la trajera – respondió.

-y porque me lo da? – tomoka estaba confundida.

-en el papel hay un mensaje del joven para usted – dijo el taxista mientras encendía el auto dispuesto a marcharse, por supuesto tomoka se bajó.

Luego de ver al auto desaparecer de su vista miro donde la habían dejado.

-esto es una cancha de tennis – miro a todos lados confundida, luego recordó el papel que le había entregado el taxista, lo abrió y lo primero que leyó fue la dirección – bueno no esta tan lejos de mi casa – dijo tomoka más tranquila. El papel tenía algo más escrito:

"_tomoka, tanto tu como yo sabemos que lo que dije ese día en el centro comercial no es más que una mentira, no sé qué paso entre buchou y tú, pero fue mi culpa por mencionar aquello así que no lo culpes y hagan las pases._

_Posdata: esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti._"

-"_que quiere decir con lo último_" – pensó confundida; de repente escucho ruidos proviniendo de las canchas así que fue a ver qué pasaba.

Mientras iba adentrándose en el lugar vio que el ruido provenía de un partido de tennis en progreso, pero solo habían dos personas en toda la canchan de las cuales reconoció uno de ellos.

-tezuka? – dijo para sí misma – porque está aquí? – veía desde lejos como el juego se desarrollaba.

Tezuka estaba muy concentrado en el juego como para notar la presencia de tomoka, el llevaba la delantera aunque el otro también era muy bueno estaba logrando presionar a tezuka. Después de unos minutos el juego concluyo con la victoria de tezuka, los participantes se estrecharon las manos y el contrincante de tezuka se marchó. Mientras iba en dirección hacia donde estaba sus cosas, tezuka vio a lo lejos la silueta de una chica que no tardo en identificar.

-tomoka…que haces aquí…– dijo tezuka muy sorprendido – a estas horas ya deberías estar en casa – estaba nervioso de hablar con ella después de lo de aquello, pero como siempre su rostro serio no dejaba ver sus sentimientos.

-"_maldito ryoma…así que a esto te referías_" – pensó tomoka maldiciendo mil veces a ryoma – pues solo pasaba por aquí – dijo muy nerviosa también – será mejor que me vaya.

-espera! – Dijo tezuka – este lugar es un tanto agitado a estas horas…yo iré contigo – mintió pero debido a su cara seria cualquiera que no lo conociera se lo creería.

-no tienes que… - se apresuró a decir tomoka.

-por favor déjame acompañarte – dijo con una ligera mirada de súplica.

-es…está bien – dijo tomoka derrotada.

Luego de que tezuka se cambiara, ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa de tomoka que no se encontraba tan lejos como creían. Luego de unos minutos de silencio sin conversación por parte de los dos, llegaron a su destino.

-bueno llegamos… - dijo tomoka parada a unos centímetros de la gran puerta de madera de su casa o más bien mansión ya que era la típica mansión oriental de madera y jardines extensos.

-hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí – dijo tezuka con tono nostálgico – será mejor que me valla…hasta mañana – se despidió.

Al ver a tezuka alejándose le vino a la mente el mensaje de ryoma -"_…tanto tu como yo sabemos que lo que dije ese día era una mentira…_" – recordó tomoka – espera! – tezuka se detuvo al escucharla – porque no pasas y descansas un momento…tu casa queda un poco lejos caminando verdad? …así que le pediré a unos de los empleados que te lleve.

-no tienes que…. – iba a decir pero al ver el rostro de tomoka haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño solo se limitó a decir – okey tu ganas – dijo con un ligero tono de alegría en su voz.

Una vez dentro de la mansión osakada, tezuka miraba a todos lados mirando si algo había cambiado, pero más que su curiosidad la atmosfera de tensión entre ambos era más notorio cada segundo.

-qué extraño…no escucho a nadie en la casa – dijo tomoka – voy a buscar algo de beber…quieres algo? – pregunto, pero vio a tezuka algo incómodo y acalorado.

-algo frio sería bueno – respondió tezuka agitando del cuello su camisa para refrescarse un poco.

Al ver a tezuka tan incómodo se aventuró a proponerle algo – ho...hoy hace mu…mu...mucho calor ad…además q…que estuviste jugando tennis por...porque no to…tomas un baño pa…para refrescarte – dijo muy nerviosa y con la cara completamente roja.

-eh?... –dijo algo sorprendido – n…no quisiera incomodar – su rostro estaba a punto de abandonar esa actitud seria.

-no te cortes…la hacías con frecuencia antes – insistió tomoka más calmada.

-…. – tezuka lo dudo por un momento pero luego cedió – está bien…pero no tengo… - se le adelanto tomoka.

-te traeré un cambio mientras que pongo tu ropa en la lavadora – dijo tranquilamente.

-perdona las molestias – dijo tezuka un tanto avergonzado – y muchas gracias tomoka.

-no te preocupes – tomoka le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Esta era un día muy especial para ambos, se sentían como si aquellos días en donde disfrutaban la compañía del otro hubieran vuelto. Ahora la cuestión era que se encontraban otra vez juntos, pero con sentimientos más fuertes uno por el otro….que pasaría con ellos ahora.

Pido perdón a los lectores por la tardanza.

Es por la univerdidad

**Writer-dreamer**


	8. Chapter 8 Sospechas y errores

**Mi odiado y querido guardaespaldas**

Capítulo 08: sospechas y errores

El día estaba por terminar, el ocaso había teñido de un color naranja fuego los paisajes que hasta hace unas horas gozaban de diversos colores, pero que le otorgaba un aire de elegancia y misticismo. A esta hora los últimos alumnos que se encontraban en las escuelas se dirigían a sus casas o decidían pasar el rato en algún lugar de diversión hasta agotar sus últimas energías; o al menos normalmente así debería ser, pero la seigaku no tenía lo que se llamarían estudiantes normales, esta tenia alumnos prodigios que se travestían, deportista promiscuos, descendientes de familias de antaño, alumnos que eran guardaespaldas en secreto, ni la misma seigaku era normal, ya que era una escuela con un pasado de lo más extraño que solo lo conocían los pertenecientes a ese pasado como las familias o los clanes.

Para la mayoría de los jóvenes que estudiaban aquí este día no era diferente a ningún otro que haya tenido; pero para algunas parejas si eran ocasiones especiales ya que tenían a la persona que les interesaba con ellos aun si ellos o ellas no lo sabían y pronto una pareja de lo más extraña estaba siendo juntada por los hilos el destino.

Mientras que las chicas estaban con sus respectivos cuidadores, en la seigaku un joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro además lo levaba suelto con una delgada trenza en el lado izquierdo de su cabellera, caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso buscando a cierta persona.

-maldita Narumi, donde rayos te metiste – se quejaba el joven que al parecer poseía una voz muy femenina – no ves que estoy cansada de fingir la voz de hombre todo el día…quiero descansar – cada vez se enojaba más y deseaba descargar la furia en algo o alguien.

Miro por la ventana y lo que vio la calma…era un hermoso paisaje de la cuidad bañada por los rayos del ocaso – vaya la escena desde aquí no es tan mala, hasta podría decir que es hermosa – decía para sí misma, de repente comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de fuera del edificio, el ruido por alguna razón la parecía familiar pero no lograba saber que es ya que se escuchaba levemente. Bajo hasta el primer piso, el ruido se escuchaba mas fuerte…recordó que el ruido provenía de afuera así que decidió tomar un atajo saliendo por la ventana; al salir rápidamente se dirigió al causante del ruido, no tardó mucho en identificarlo era el ruido de alguien practicando tenis en una pared. Sigilosamente se acercó a ver quién era…poseía cabellos de color castaño, de espalda se veía que poseía una figura ni tan delgada ni tan robusta, pero si poseía un físico digno de un tenista ya que se notaban las bien trabajadas piernas y los fuertes hombros, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como la mujer en su interior despertaba al ver ese físico, pero había algo familiar en esa silueta…y de repente se acordó y dijo:

-sempai?...- dijo con la fingida voz de hombre, el chico volteo hacia la voz – que está haciendo?

-eh?...- fue lo primero que dijo el chico – Ijuin Kurumi – reconoció a su kouhai – que hago…pues entrenando…no es obvio?

-aquí? – Kurumi miraba los alrededores, sabía que el club de tenis no se encontraba por esos lugares.

-aunque te sorprenda este lugar es muy utilizado por nuestro club…no oficialmente claro – respondió como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno todo muro es bueno para practicar…pero no es el terreno muy irregular para usarlo? – dijo Kurumi.

-por eso es mejor – respondió confiadamente Fuji.

-no entiendo – Kurumi se encontraba realmente confundida "como que mejor".

-en este terreno tienes que tener un gran control sobre la pelota, tanto como la fuerza que utilizas en ella como hacia donde la envías y su dirección de rebote – explicado de esa manera hasta Kurumi le daban ganas de probarlo.

Kurumi se sentía sorprendida ya que en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido semejante práctica que incluía todo lo necesario en el tenis.

-"_…tal vez debe intentarlo_" – pensó Kurumi.

-no creo que debas hacerlo – Fuji sorprendió a Kurumi que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-…! "_como sabía lo que estaba pensando?_" – se preguntaba así misma Kurumi

Y sin previo aviso Fuji respondió como si Kurumi hubiera dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta – para algunos como a nosotros los tenistas es sencillo saber lo que las personas están pensando solo por ver sus expresiones ya que siempre prestamos atención a lo que hacen nuestros contrincantes, claro que se necesita una cierta cantidad de experiencia… "_y madurez_"- pensó lo último.

En todos los partidos a los que ha participado Kurumi hasta el momento, a excepción de los primeros que tuvo como novata, en ninguno tuvo la necesidad de tomárselos seriamente ya que si lo hiciera destruiría a su contrincante mentalmente y para ella no había nada más aburrido que enfrentarse a ese tipo de oponentes por eso solo usaba lo necesario para derrotarlos, en su vida nunca vio la necesidad de prestar atención a las acciones de sus oponentes…aquello que decía su sempai era algo que ella no comprendía, en su juego solo eran ella y la pelota…bueno eso hasta que conoció y fue derrotada por Ryoma.

-bueno, todo eso es muy interesante…pero porque dice que no debería hacerlo – se notaba cierto enfado en su voz.

-bueno… - Fuji al notar el cambio en su tono sintió como un frio le recorría la espalda, solo desvió la mirada tratando de buscar una salida – "_no puedo decirle que no está listo…se nota que es del tipo que odia que otros los menosprecien…además por su voz se nota que ya está enfadado aunque intente esconderlo_"

-bueno…que?! – cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño ya no estaba ocultando su mal humor.

-… - Fuji comenzaba a sudar frio se había metido en un lio, lo único que hacer fue guardar silencio.

-sempai – dijo con un tono macabro – estoy esperando.

-"_yo y mi bocota_" – se reprendió mentalmente…y de repente gracias a la presión encontró una salida – l…lo…lo que pasa es que Echizen me conto sobre el encuentro que tuvieron y me dijo que te hacía falta más experiencia antes de poder hacer esto… "_si esto no funciona estaré en problemas_"

-Ry… Ryo… Ryoma dijo eso? – pregunto Kurumi algo apenada.

-"_tiene un rostro muy delicado…eso no es justo_" – pensó Fuji algo sonrojado por la expresión de Kurumi – "_cualquiera que lo viera en estos momentos diría que parece una chica enamorada_" – gracias a ese pensamiento Fuji sintió cierto malestar – "_…?!...que es esto…por alguna razón me siento irritado_"

-sempai?...ocurre algo malo? – Kurumi se veía preocupada al ver esa mirada sombría en el rostro de su sempai.

-no…no es nada – respondió nerviosamente Fuji – "_deben ser imaginaciones mías…lo bueno es que se lo creyó…estoy salvo, fiiu..._" – suspiro – regresando a lo que hablábamos, Ryoma me dijo que debido a la ausencia de buenos contrincantes, tu tenis se ha visto limitado.

-limitado? – pregunto confundida.

-ya que tuviste que contenerte siempre que jugabas, no has progresado – Fuji fue muy directo con lo último.

-eso no lo sabrás hasta enfrentarme – Kurumi mostraba una expresión desafiante.

-si no pudiste marcarle un solo punto a Echizen menos podrás hacerlo conmigo – Fuji estaba mostraba una actitud muy arrogante no muy propia de el – "_eh?...que me pasa…porque estoy actuando tan presumido…_" – se sentía confundido.

-eso es historia antigua…me he estado entrenando más halla de mis limites…ya no soy la misma que se enfrentó con Ryoma – se le notaba muy segura y orgullosa – veamos si eres tan bueno como Ryoma.

Este último comentario molesto más a Fuji…que por alguna le molestaba que Kurumi tuviera a Ryoma sobre un pedestal. Le demostraría que había mejores jugadores que Ryoma.

-"_te hare olvidarlo…aun si para lograrlo tengo que destruirte_" – pensó fuji, se sentía más molesto cada segundo…pero de pronto la imagen de una chica de cabellos plateados apareció en su mente – maldición casi cometí el mismo error otra vez – dijo casi susurrando.

-dijo algo sempai? – vio como la expresión de su cambio de un momento a otro.

-no es nada – dijo Fuji algo más calmado – "_Echizen siempre está en la mente de la gente que es importante para mi… como tu verdad Nozomi… supongo que tengo mala suerte… o es karma?_" – Visualizo más la imagen de la chica – "_…? Importante?... Ijuin es importante para mí?... ahhh! Esto cada vez me confunde más._"

-y bien – Kurumi llamo la atención del distraído sempai – vamos a enfrentarnos o no.

-ya se está siendo tarde, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión – Fuji se había calmado completamente cuando la imagen de Nozomi había aparecido en su mente.

-asustado sempai – dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa de burla.

-ese tipo de provocaciones no funcionan conmigo – dijo con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-tch… - chasqueo la lengua e hizo pucheros.

-"_que eres una niña caprichosa_" – pensó Fuji algo sonrojado por la acción de Kurumi – por cierto… antes de que me encontraras no estabas haciendo algo?

Luego de lo que dijo Fuji… a la mente de la chica travesti vino el recuerdo de su hermana – es verdad… - dijo casi gritando – estaba buscando a Narumi.

-bueno será mejor que te vayas – dijo Fuji con satisfacción de ver al joven desesperado.

-aún queda pendiente nuestro encuentro – aclaro el tema inconcluso.

-que encuentro? – dijo tratando de fastidiarlo.

-no te hagas… sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo molesta.

-jajajaja – Fuji serio sonoramente irritando más a Kurumi.

-"_este sujeto realmente es un sádico_" – pensó Kurumi – sempai le voy a ser sincero… - hablo seriamente.

-qué cosa? – pregunto fuji con mucha curiosidad.

-creo que usted es un sádico reprimido – soltó todo lo que pensaba de su persona.

Su comentario casi logro que Fuji abriera los ojos como platos – quién sabe? – fue lo único que se dispuso a responder sobre su comentario.

Se acercó lentamente hacia su kouhai, hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia y dijo:

-pero al menos sé qué piensas en mi – la manera en que lo dijo fue un tanto sensual – "_pero que rayos estoy diciendo_" – se criticó a sí mismo, pero la expresión que hizo su kouhai lo sorprendió.

Kurumi se había puesto colorada a causa de la forma en como su sempai lo dijo, el nerviosismo le gano y lo único que dijo fue:

-n… no se… seas TONTO – el nerviosismo no le dejaba articular bien las palabras, tanto así que casi deja salir su auténtica voz; empujo ligeramente al sempai – me te… tengo que ir – y desapareció de su vista.

Lo único que Fuji pudo decir fue – que linda… - ese pensamiento lo preocupo – linda?... pero que estoy diciendo, no es una chica… "_aunque debo admitir que me hace feliz saber que piensa en mí_"

En la entrada de la seigaku se encontraba Narumi esperando a su gemela.

-como tarda – se quejaba – apuesto que la muy despistada se le olvido que le dije que me esperara en la entrada ya que tenía cosa que hacer.

A lo lejos, Narumi veía la figura de una persona que se acercaba a gran velocidad esta tenía el cabello largo y llevaba el uniforme masculino de la seigaku, no tardo en identificar a esa persona…

-te tardaste… se puede saber que estabas haciendo – no se molestó en esconder su irritación a su hermana... vio como Kurumi se detuvo y se apoya en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-lo siento me distraje con algo – respondió, se notaba el agotamiento en su voz… al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultar su sonrojado rostro – bueno vamos a casa – dijo algo nerviosa.

Aunque Kurumi trato de ocultar su sonrojo no le resulto ya que su hermana si lo noto, pero creyó que se debía a la gran carrera que hizo hasta la entrada… aun así le pregunto:

-te pasa algo… te veo algo alterada – la interrogo.

-no nada…no me pasa nada – se le escuchaba algo desesperada.

-"_si claro como si me fuera tragar esas mentira… es tan obvia que da pena_" – dijo mentalmente – bueno si tú lo dices – decidió seguirle el juego al menos por ahora… era tarde y quería irse rápido a casa – vámonos… "_bueno por ahora no preguntare nada más… si, por ahora… deberías saber mejor que nadie que no soporto las mentiras… espero que no se te haya olvidado._"

El encuentro de este día entre sempai y kouhai iba a provocar grandes cambios entre las hermanas… mentiras, celos y odio serán los protagonistas de lo que pronto ocurriría entre ellas. Las chicas pasaron por el lado de un chico que tenía el cabello alborotado de color rojizo y ojos color avellana… aunque su aspecto era rebelde para la vista muchas chicas sería muy apuesto.

-oh!... veo a dos lindas botones que están a punto de abrirse y ser hermosas flores – decía mientras tenía una mano extendida por encima de los ojos como viendo a lo lejos – pero por que una lleva puesto un uniforme de chico… que desperdicio – suspiro – así que aquí será donde tenga que escoger a mi princesa… no puedo esperar a conseguir unas hermosas flores… lo que más adoro es desflorarlas – se lamia los labios mirando el escenario de la seigaku.

"_ahora que lo pienso esas chicas no son muy jóvenes para estar en el bachillerato?... parece que esta escuela será muy interesante_"… fue su último pensamiento antes de irse.

…..

Mientras las gemelas se despedían de los terrenos de la seigaku… en una mansión al puro estilo de oriente, dos jóvenes disfrutaban de los recuerdos de la niñez que cruzaban por sus mentes debido a la situación, aun si no hablaban entre ellos cada uno estaba muy consciente de la presencia del otro más si se encontraban en la misma habitación.

-Tezuka… - mencionaba dulcemente el nombre de su acompañante – toma te traje un cambio de ropa.

-Tomoka, gracias… y disculpa las molestias – dijo algo apenado, recibió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-no te preocupes… no es ninguna molestia – dijo algo tímida – además no eres ningún desconocido… por cierto es la ropa de mi otosan espero que no sea muy grande.

-tranquila he crecido… - extendió la prenda para comprobar su tamaño – de hecho creo que es de mi tamaño – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Tomoka y caminando con dirección al baño.

Tomoka veía como Tezuka se alejaba caminando… y noto la amplia espalda de Tezuka, Tomoka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y acalorarse al notar la masculinidad que despedía Tezuka.

-"_que me está pasando porque me siento como si me hubiera convertido de nuevo en la chica tímida que fui hace algunos años_" – se regañó así misma no le gustaba sentirse como si fuera otra vez su antiguo y débil yo, según ella claro – "_…necesito algo para refrescarme_"… bueno voy por algo de beber – se dirigió a la cocina.

La cocina era amplia, tenía instalado todo lo que se necesitaba en ella y poseía una variedad de artefactos. Tomoka buscaba en la refrigeradora algunas bebidas para refrescarse ya que después de mirar a Tezuka su cuerpo experimentaba una extraña calentura; tomo tres latas de lo que parecía unos refrescos, cerro con la pierna la puerta del refrigerador y volvió a la sala de estar llevando consigo claro los refrescos.

Se sentó en el sofá puso las bebidas en una pequeña mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro de los muebles y mientras bebía sonoramente la primera lata comenzó a discutir consigo misma:

-"_no debo… mejor dicho no quiero ser otra vez la chica débil que siempre está dependiendo de Tezuka ni mucho menos enamorarme de él, ya me dejo en claro que no soy especial para él. Ese día cometí un grave… no, dos graves errores… el primero fue confesarme a Tezuka… y el segundo fue en esa fiesta_" – en su cara se notaba el arrepentimiento – "_Sakuno me regaño muy severamente ese al día siguiente… no fue lo mejor que hice, pero que esperaba que hiciera me sentía devastada necesitaba sentirme querida_" – algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, ya iba bebiendo su segunda lata y mientras más tiempo pasaba Tomoka se comenzaba a sentir algo extraña – "_no… fue culpa de Tezuka… yo no hice nada mal_" – se detuvo a pensar – "_bueno tal vez no fue la mejor manera de desahogarme, pero todo paso por el estúpido de Tezuka… él debe pedirme disculpas_" – se levantó del sofá dejo la segunda lata vacía en la mesita de cristal y tomo la última lata que quedaba, comenzó a caminar con dirección a los baños pero no podía caminar sin tambalearse.

Tezuka se encontraba en la ducha, en su mayoría todo el baño estaba hecho de madera, era muy espaciosa en solo la bañera podrían alcanzar cuatro personas y quedaría espacio de sobra entre ellas. Él se encontraba completamente a gusto tanto que podría haberse quedado dormido de no ser por los recuerdos que la casa de la familia Osakada le trasmitían. Los primeros recuerdos fueron de cómo conoció a Tomoka:

_-Tezuka quiero que conozcas a alguien – se escuchaba la severa voz de un hombre de unos 30 años – ella es Osakada Tomoka-sama tiene cuatro años de edad y quiero que estés pendiente de ella a partir de ahora, cuídala en todo momento lo mejor que puedas claro sin olvidar la discreción._

_-padre esto es por el clan verdad? – dijo mirando calmadamente hacia su padre._

_-es correcto… por esto es que has hecho todos esos entrenamientos… para cuidar de ella – respondió su padre._

_Volvió su mirada hacia adelante donde se encontraban un señor de estatura promedio que vestía una yukata simple de color verdoso y una pequeña niña con dos coletas que se escondía detrás de las piernas del señor y asomaba su carita tímidamente observando a Tezuka:_

_-otosan – dijo con voz casi apagada la niña._

_-que pasa mi niña – respondió al llamado de su hija._

_-quien son ellos? – con cada palabra que decía se sujetaba más fuerte a la pierna de su padre._

_-él es Kunimitsu Teruo, un amigo de papa – dijo – y él es su hijo Kunimitsu Tezuka-kun, el será tu amigo de ahora en adelante._

_Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron al escuchar eso, lo primero que pensó Tezuka después de ver a la niña fue:_

_-"es una llorona, esto será molesto, pero es mi deber como sucesor del clan…" – ha su joven edad Tezuka ya comprendía su rol como guardaespaldas de Tomoka. Desde ese momento Tezuka cuido de ella en todo momento, fue a la misma escuela primaria que ella y la vigilaba de lejos… lo primero que comprendió desde que comenzó a observarla fue que la timidez de la niña era un gran impedimento en su interacción con sus compañeros, pero para Tezuka eso no era un problema para su trabajo – "no me incumbe su felicidad solo su seguridad"_

_Mientras que los días pasaban, la rutina de ellos siempre era la misma Tezuka esperaba hasta que Tomoka saliera y ambos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos hogares, pero claro Tezuka siempre dejaba a Tomoka en la puerta de su casa. Todos los días Tomoka siempre tenía esa mirada triste en su rostro a pesar que no sufría abusos por parte de sus compañeros la soledad parecía ser lo suficientemente dolorosa como para generar en ella esa mirada. Poco a poco Tezuka se comenzaba a preocupar en ella aunque no lo demostrara, para variar decidió comenzar una conversación._

_-por qué no regresas a casa con tus amigas?... no sería más divertido que conmigo? – dijo de manera indiferente._

_-t… te molesta que te siga? – dijo tristemente – si es así yo puedo ir a casa sola._

_-no me molesta – dijo viendo como la niña se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos, pero su comentario logro que ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – solo pienso que debería ser más cómodo que conmigo._

_- yo… - se le notaba triste de nuevo – no tengo amigas – fue lo último que dijo._

_-lo siento… no fue mi intención – se sintió culpable por preguntar a pesar que sabía la respuesta._

_-tranquilo – le dio una fingida sonrisa – estoy acostumbrada a estar sola._

_Al ver como la niña a pesar de estar triste se mantenía firme en no mostrar sus lágrimas, por primera vez desde que le pusieron a cargo de la niña sintió el verdadero deseo de cuidarla y que nada la dañara ni siquiera a nivel emocional – ahora no estás sola – le dijo con una mirada seria pero a la vez tierna, sujeto la mano de Tomoka y se puso a caminar con ella sin soltarla – yo estoy contigo – le dio una sonrió que ella nunca le había visto al niño en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos; al ser ambos unos niños no pensaban en temas románticos solo pensaban en protección y amistad, aun así la pequeña semilla del amor ya se había plantado en sus jóvenes corazones._

_-gracias – dijo Tomoka derramando unas lágrimas – Tezuka – dijo por primera vez su nombre, Tomoka se lanzó hacia Tezuka y lo abrazo intensamente… Tezuka estaba sorprendido con la acción de la niña, pero por alguna razón que el aun desconocía… el disfrutaba de tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su calor, no trato de pensar mucho en lo que sentía ya que siendo joven se convenció que lo que sentía era simplemente protección como el guardaespaldas que era. Ese día ambos volvieron a casa de Tomoka tomados de la mano._

_-sabes si no fueras tan timida serias amiga de muchas personas – aconsejo Tezuka – no eres mala persona, eres muy atenta y amigable… podrias ser amiga de cualquiera si lo intentaras._

_-pero es que… yo no me tengo mucha confianza – agacho la cabeza y hablo en voz baja._

_Tezuka cogió su cara por los lados y forzó a la chica a mirarla a la cara – tu eres buena persona solo necesitas ser más valiente y todo mejorara te lo aseguro._

_-lo… lo intentare – dijo algo sonrojada por la acción de Tezuka, pero con entusiasmo._

_-así me gusta… buena chica – acaricio la cabeza de la niña como felicitándola. _

_La relación entre ellos mejoro desde ese día, mientras volvían a casa ellos siempre conversaban de algo que les había ocurrido en la escuela… Tomoka fue poco a poco volviéndose más alegre seguía siendo tímida pero ya tanto como antes, comenzó a tener unos cuantos amigos hasta que en el 4 grado de primaria conoció a la que sería su mejor amiga._

_-sabes hay una chica nueva en mi clase – dijo alegremente Tomoka – su familia se acaba de mudar._

_-eh… y te llevas bien con ella? - pregunto Tezuka._

_-si es muy amable – respondió sonriendo._

_-Tomoka-chan! – gritaba a lo lejos una chica mientras se acercaba corriendo._

_-Sakuno-chan – respondió agitando la mano._

_-es ella? – pregunto Tezuka._

_-si es ella… es linda verdad? – dijo alegremente._

_-si es bonita – respondió algo indiferente._

_Aunque Tomoka fue la que inicio con el alago hacia su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cuando escucho a Tezuka estar de acuerdo con ella._

_-"que me pasa… me duele el pecho" – ignorante del sentimiento que tenía solo trato olvidarse de ello._

_-hola Tomoka-chan… si ibas a irte me hubieras esperado, yo también me voy por aquí – decía una chica de figura delgada, cabellera larga aunque atada en dos trenzas._

_-es que creí que ya te habías ido… cuando me fije en el salón ya no estabas – dijo tomoka recordando._

_- es que tuve que ir a la oficina de profesores para terminar con los tramites de mi traslado – Sakuno miro en dirección de Tezuka - … etto, me llamo Ryusaki Sakuno mucho gusto me acabo de transferirá esta escuela – se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia._

_-"Ryusaki?... donde he escuchado ese nombre"… me llamo Kunimitsu Tezuka – estiro la mano para estrecharla con Sakuno, pero... _

_-Tomoka chan?... – Sakuno puso una mirada de confusión al ver como Tomoka se interpuso al momento de casi estrechar las manos con Tezuka._

_-Tomoka… pasa algo malo? – pregunto Tezuka quien también se mostraba confundido._

_-etto… yo… no lo sé – dijo avergonzadamente, su mano apretaba fuertemente la de Tezuka y se negaba a soltarlo._

_Sakuno sospechaba que era lo que pasaba pero decidió mantenerse callada – bueno… se van juntos a casa? – trato de cambiar el ambiente que se había vuelto incómodo._

_-si… todos los días siempre me acompaña a casa – respondió rápidamente._

_-les molesta si los acompaño un rato? – pregunto Sakuno._

Los recuerdos de Tezuka se vieron interrumpidos por una persona que había ingresado al baño, no tardo en reconocer de quien se trataba:

-Tomoka?!...pero que estás haciendo aquí – dijo algo alterado, observo como Tomoka solo llevaba puesto una toalla cubriéndola y en la mano derecha una bebida.

-cállate… - respondió agresivamente – porque estas gritándome?... yo debería ser la que este enojada.

Tezuka noto que la forma de hablar de Tomoka era extraña y también que le costaba caminar derecha, se le vino algo a la mente aunque no estaba seguro ya que ella no era de las que hacían esas cosas.

-no me digas que tu… has estado bebiendo? – se le notaba la preocupación en la voz.

-yo no bebo alcohol… - respondió, pero por la forma en como hablaba nadie le creería. Volvió a tomar de la lata para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía, viendo que ya no contenía nada arrojo la lata en dirección a Tezuka.

La lata casi golpea a Tezuka, pero este logra atraparla en el aire y se pone a revisar la bebida – esto contiene alcohol, pero no tanto como para que este de esta forma… cuantas has tomado? – pregunto severamente.

-solo tres… tienes algún problema con eso? – Respondió hostilmente – tú tienes la culpa – dijo algo molesta.

-"_ella no soporta el alcohol… debo recordar no dejarla beber_"… que yo tengo la culpa de qué? – Dijo sin entender a lo que se refería - … olvida eso, ponte algo de ropa… además que haces aquí no ves que está ocupado – volteo el rostro hacia otra dirección al notar sus piernas completamente expuestas.

-no te hagas el inocente – algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Se comenzó a acercar hacia la bañera y entro.

-oye reacciona… date cuenta de lo que haces – dijo de manera desesperada al ver como se acercaba de manera provocativa.

La distancia que separaba sus cuerpos era de solo centímetros, Tomoka puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le susurró al oído – te perdonare por lo que hiciste, solo si… lo haces conmigo. Tezuka se quedó con la mente en blanco por unos momentos a causa de las palabras de Tomoka, luego de unos segundos reacciono y entendió a lo que se refería Tomoka con lo que decía de que era culpa de él, ella hablaba de lo que paso antes de que él se fuera a Alemania.

-tonta… pero que estás diciendo – trato de zafarse pero fue inútil ella lo tenía abrazado fuertemente – eso solo deberías hacerlo con alguien que te amé como tú a él.

-entonces solo tienes que amarme – dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-"_maldición tengo que liberarme antes que hago algo de lo que me arrepienta… ya se!_"… tu primera vez es especial deberías hacerlo lo más romántico posible – Tezuka noto que el agarre de Tomoka se iba debilitando.

-tranquilo – dijo bostezando – no es mi primera vez – y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Tezuka.

La mente de Tezuka dejo de funcionar ante el comentario de tomoka.

Perdón por la tardanza a los lectores.

**Writer-dreamer**


End file.
